Miracle in december - Je vais te faire croire au Père Noël (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Jongin va faire découvrir son plus grand secret à Baekhyun. Et entre les imprévus, les surprises qui le seront pour certaines autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et les rencontres étranges... Ce Noël va devenir le plus beau Noël de leur vie. Warning pour des chapitres classés XXX hihi Défi KaiBaek France (FB) "Notre plus beau Noël"
1. Quiproquo

**_Voici ma réponse au défi "Notre plus beau Noël" de KaiBaek France !_**

**_Cette histoire aurait dû être un OS... hm Je sais... mais en fait je dois avouer que la situation m'a un peu échappé et ils ont commencé a en faire qu'à leur tête et voilà... maintenant je me trouve obligée de vous servir cette histoire qui n'en fini pas de se finir en chapitres... hé hé hé ^^ _**

**_Alors voilà... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ce qui vous attend ? Un conte de Noël ! Des scènes que l'on peut classer dans la catégorie XXX Oh oui ^^ Une histoire de fou en gros :-)_**

**_Ah oui ! J'oubliais un truc ! Passage des persos de mon autre pairing (DESTIEL, Dean et Castiel de Supernatural)_**

**_J'écris une autre histoire de Noël en Destiel en parallèle et du coup ils se retrouvent dans un endroit bien précis au même moment... alors Dean et Castiel vont rencontrer... Baek ^^ _**

**_Bon allez ! Je vous fout la paix !_**

**_Je vous dis bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre et a tout en bas :-)_**

* * *

*** * * * * "Miracle in december" * * * * ***

*** * * * * Je vais te faire croire au Père Noël * * * * ***

* * *

**1-Quiproquo **

* * *

.

Baekhyun était très heureux avec son amoureux.

Jongin était parfait en tout.

Honnête et travailleur, déterminé et enthousiaste, courageux, volontaire et généreux, mais aussi et surtout, fidèle, doux, câlin, gentil, attentionné, sexy et pour ne rien gâcher... beau à en crever.

Et sa vie, leur vie, était géniale, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, par hasard, trois ans plus tôt, dans une rame de métro de Séoul.

Ils avaient tous deux une bonne situation, un appartement spacieux et confortable, ils vivaient tranquillement sans se soucier du lendemain et ils s'aimaient comme des fous !

Leur vie était vraiment au top !

Seul bémol dans leur idylle idyllique, Noël... Et il approchait.

Noël était dans une semaine et Baekhyun savait qu'il le passerait encore tout seul, comme chaque année, seul, sans Jongin...

Tous les ans Jongin partait quatre jours avant Noël... quelque part... et revenait deux jours après.

Il partait pour le travail, disait-il sans plus d'explication et Baekhyun acceptait sa raison évasive sans demander plus de détails que Jongin ne lui avait jamais donné et ne lui donnerait certainement jamais.

Mais ils partageaient tout le reste de leur vie, Jongin partageait tout le reste de sa vie avec lui, alors Baekhyun s'était résigné et se contentait d'appréhender cette fête avec mauvaise humeur, pour bien lui montrer son mécontentement quand même, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son avion... et l'abandonne.

Mais dans son cœur, la douleur d'être éloigné de cette chose, si secrète, que Jongin ne voulait pas partager avec lui, était si intense, que le jour J... seul... il finissait toujours en larmes.

D'autres personnes se seraient dis, mais qu'il en soit ainsi, moi je vais faire Noël en famille et puis tant pis pour lui, mais quand votre famille se résume à vous même et bien... pas de roue de secours.

Et leurs amis, pour le peu qu'ils avaient, vu leur tendance à vivre leur vie à deux loin des autres, partaient tous par-ci par-là, rejoindre leurs familles respectives, sans se douter une seconde du sort de Baekhyun, qui n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent.

Et cette année, Baekhyun savait que son mal-être serait encore pire que les autres années.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que les années passées ensemble les liaient toujours un peu plus l'un à l'autre, mais Jongin partait dans trois jours et ça lui retournait déjà les tripes.

Oh oui ces sept jours sans lui allaient être difficiles à vivre, il le savait !

Et rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait déjà envie de pleurer.

.

Jongin, de son coté, était impatient.

Dans trois jours ils quitteraient la Corée du sud, direction le Grand Nord de l'Europe et ça le mettait en joie.

Bon d'accord il n'y allait pas pour des vacances, mais il avait là-bas un poste et un statut privilégié, qui faisaient que d'y aller, le rendait heureux et fier d'appartenir à cette ... société.

Cinq ans.

Ça faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il avait été choisi, il ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment ni pourquoi lui, il n'aurait jamais eu idée d'y postuler de lui même.

Et il est vrai qu'il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre la première fois qu'il y était allé, rencontrer son patron fut d'ailleurs LA chose dont il eut le plus de mal à se remettre.

Et maintenant, même s'il restait toujours sidéré par tout ça, il s'y était fais...

Mais...

...Parce qu'il y avait un mais.

Pour lui, pouvoir partager ça avec Baekhyun, aurait été encore plus fabuleux...

Oh oui depuis trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il aurait aimé lui dire tout ça, il aurait aimé qu'il sache...

Surtout depuis qu'il savait que Baekhyun lui avait menti...

.

Chaque année, il se rassurait en pensant que Baekhyun fêtait Noël avec ses amis et il partait le cœur un peu moins lourd de le laisser seul et d'être séparé de lui pour Noël...

L'an passé par exemple, Baekhyun lui avait raconté sa soirée de Noël en compagnie de Chen et Kyungsoo, lui disant qu'il s'était bien amusé, à grand renfort d'anecdotes amusantes...

Mais c'était faux !

Il l'avait appris comme ça, fin avril dernier, quand au hasard d'une rencontre et d'une discussion avec Chen, ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il s'était pris une cuite monstrueuse au réveillon et que depuis il était fâché... avec son père.

Son père ?

Baekhyun ne lui avait jamais raconté que la famille de Chen était présente à leur soirée !

Et là il apprit que Chen était parti fêter Noël dans sa famille et ne l'avait donc pas fêté avec Baekhyun.

Du coup il était allé voir Kyungsoo pour en avoir le cœur net et ce dernier lui annonça, que lui aussi était parti, qu'il était allé rejoindre sa sœur à l'autre bout du pays pour fêter Noël avec elle, son mari et leurs enfants.

Et à cette confirmation, Jongin eut l'impression que son cœur venait de s'émietter.

Baekhyun lui avait menti !

Menti pour qu'il parte le cœur léger.

Menti pour qu'il ne s'en veuille pas à son retour.

Menti... Alors qu'il avait finalement passé Noël...

... Tout seul...

Et bien évidemment les autres Noël aussi.

Alors la peine qu'il ressentit à ce moment là fut tellement incommensurable, que sans lui en dire la vraie raison, il le couvrit de cadeaux quelques jours plus tard à son anniversaire pour se faire pardonner.

Baekhyun lui avait dit d'ailleurs, qu'il était complètement dingue, tellement il lui en avait fais, vêtements, bijou, montre, chocolats, fleurs, billets de concerts et de théâtre... sans parler du resto quatre étoiles et de la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé dans un luxueux hôtel de la ville et ... cette baignoire à bulles qui en avait vu de toutes les couleurs...

Mais tout ça ne le soulagea de sa culpabilité que pour un court moment, car décembre allait finir par arriver et il repartirait, laissant encore Baekhyun derrière lui... tout seul.

Et... le temps passant vite, décembre arriva, amplifiant son angoisse, il allait encore devoir l'abandonner, c'était irrémédiable.

Et il y a quelques jours, il lui vint une idée.

C'était culotté, mais il se dit que son patron avait à cœur de rendre les gens heureux.

Alors il lui écrivit une lettre où il lui raconta combien il était malheureux de laisser son compagnon derrière lui chaque année...

... Que Baekhyun n'avait pas de famille et que du coup il se retrouvait toujours tout seul à Noël...

... Il lui dit que Baekhyun ne lui avait jamais rien dis sur ses Noël en solitaire et qu'il l'avait découvert par hasard...

... Il lui raconta ce que Baekhyun avait inventé comme histoires pour qu'il ne se doute de rien et parte le cœur léger...

... Et il finit par lui dire que s'il n'était vraiment pas possible de tout lui raconter, il préférait laisser son poste à un autre...

... Parce que pour lui, le bonheur de Baekhyun était plus important que tout le reste.

Et Nicolas lui avait répondu...

Il venait de trouver son courrier dans la boite aux lettres...

Il l'avait lu... Il avait lu sa réponse... Réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas...

Et c'est en essayant de garder un sourire naturel qu'il rentra dans leur appartement.

.

A l'intérieur, _"Miracle in december"_ d'_EXO_ passait en sourdine et Jongin sourit, le titre de cette chanson était bien de circonstance... Merci Patron pour ce miracle !

Retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il ôta ensuite son manteau et pénétra dans le salon.

Il y trouva Baekhyun, qui ne l'attendait pas si tôt et ne l'entendit pas arriver, regardant la ville frigorifiée de Séoul s'agiter dans les rues, dix-huit étages plus bas.

Son front appuyé sur son bras droit posé contre la vitre de la grande baie, il chuchotait les paroles de la chanson et Jongin sentit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien.

S'approchant alors de lui, il enroula délicatement ses bras autour de son corps en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

"-_Salut Bébé._ Dit-il tout bas.

"-_Salut._ Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire en se redressant et inclinant la tête pour la poser contre la sienne. _Déjà rentré ?_

"-_Oui, ça y est je suis en vacances pour trois semaines ! _

Baekhyun sourit encore et se retourna vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Baekhyun qui sentit une nouvelle bouffée de peine le submerger, en le regardant dans les yeux, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour y nicher son visage, afin que Jongin n'y voit rien.

"-_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bébé ?_

Baekhyun ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre et ramena son visage devant le sien.

"-_Mais rien... tout va bien je t'assure._ Dit-il en lui souriant, mais entendant lui même que sa voix était loin d'être convaincante.

Jongin fronça légèrement le front, les yeux de Baekhyun étaient brillants et ce léger trémolo dans sa voix lui serra le cœur.

"-_Arrête de faire ça..._ Dit Jongin, tout bas.

"-_De faire quoi ?_ Dit-il la gorge de plus en plus serrée.

"-_Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien, je te connais et je vois bien que c'est faux._

Baekhyun qui savait que de lui répondre le contraire ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour se contenir.

"-_Et je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, tu aurais dû me le dire..._

Baekhyun pencha la tête, il avait peur de comprendre de quoi Jongin lui parlait.

"-_Je sais pour Noël Bébé... je sais que tu m'as menti..._

Baekhyun ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne vint pas, les yeux de plus en plus brillants... Jongin détestait, ne tolérait pas le mensonge... et alors qu'il avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive jamais, il lui avait fait de la peine en lui mentant, le château de cartes qu'il avait si bien monté, s'effondrait.

Et Jongin qui vit tout de suite que Baekhyun était sur le point de craquer, s'empressa de le soulager...

"-_Bébé... Je veux que tu fasses tes valises..._ Commença-t-il, en se rendant compte, trop tard, qu'il n'aurait pas du débuter ainsi.

Et il avait raison, car en une phrase, il venait de briser le cœur de Baekhyun, qui, sous le choc de ses mots qui lui firent tant de mal, cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Et instantanément envahis d'une peine indéfinissable, ses larmes qu'il n'était plus en mesure de retenir, inondèrent ses yeux dans la seconde.

"-_Oh non s'il te plaît Amour ne me rejettes pas, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis tellement désolé..._ Dit-il en agrippant ses deux mains à son pull, son visage déformé de chagrin.

"-_Baek..._

"-._..Je te jure de ne plus jamais te mentir, plus jamais, plus jamais je ne te mentirai mais ne me dis pas de m'en aller..._

"-Baek...

Mais Baekhyun ne l'écoutais plus.

"-_...Je pourrai pas, je pourrai plus vivre sans toi Jongin, pardonne moi je t'en suppl'.._

Coupé dans sa phrase par la bouche de Jongin, qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de l'embrasser pour le faire taire et arrêter ses paroles qui lui faisaient si mal, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son corps, se serrant contre lui désespérément.

Puis, interrompant leur baiser, Jongin caressa ses lèvres aux siennes.

"-_Chuuuuut Baek... calme toi _Bébé_, calme toi..._ Dit-il contre sa bouche, une main de chaque coté de son visage. _Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir... je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles non... je... Je veux que tu viennes avec moi..._ Dit-il les larmes aux yeux avant d'embrasser ses lèvres à nouveau. _Je veux juste que tu viennes avec moi._ Répéta-t-il en serrant Baekhyun contre lui, une main caressant sa nuque pour le calmer.

Et Baekhyun, le visage enfoui dans son cou, s'appuya alors de tout son poids contre lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, ses forces le quittant tout à coup, laissant ses larmes couler à leur guise, des larmes de soulagement.

Il avait eu si peur ! Si peur !

...

"-_Baek..._

"-_Pardon._ Souffla Baekhyun contre sa peau.

"-_Non, toi pardonne moi je t'ai fait peur, j'ai merdé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça, je suis con..._

Baekhyun eut un petit rire.

"-_On est deux alors._ Dit-il, en se redressant pour ramener son visage face au sien en se mordant la lèvre.

Jongin lui sourit, les yeux peinés de le voir tout chiffonné et effaça les larmes de ses joues du bout des doigts.

"-_Oui, on est deux..._ Souffla-t-il avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Et Baekhyun répondit à son baiser dans un tel soupir de soulagement que Jongin sentit son cœur se fêler de culpabilité, il lui avait fais si peur.

Lui qui venait avec une bonne nouvelle n'avait pas trouvé autre chose à faire que de lui faire encore plus de mal... quel imbécile !

Heureusement maintenant les choses étaient dites et son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dire son incroyable secret à Baekhyun qui ...

... **Allait le prendre pour un dingue !**.**!**.**!**.**!**

Non, il ne devait pas lui dire comme ça !

Il ne le croirait pas c'était sûr !

Lui même ne l'aurait jamais cru si on lui avait dis avant qu'il y aille la première fois !

Non ! Il fallait qu'il s'y prenne autrement... il allait... oui ! Il allait lui faire découvrir au fur et à mesure, oui c'est ça !

Baekhyun allait ainsi aller de surprise en surprise jusqu'à l'ultime révélation et le voir s'émerveiller valait vraiment le coup d'y aller par étapes.

Puis, interrompant leur baiser, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

"-C'est vrai ? Tu m'emmènes avec toi ? Dit Baekhyun, ému.

"-Oui, mon patron nous fait une faveur exceptionnelle, tu peux venir avec moi.

"-_Oh Amour tu n'imagines pas, je suis si content !_ Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

"-Et moi donc Bébé...

"-_Je t'aime..._

"-_Oh moi aussi je t'aime si tu savais à quel point ! _

Le cœur de Baekhyun fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois que Jongin lui disait ce genre de choses et il le serra fort dans ses bras tandis que son compagnon lui rendait son étreinte.

Puis, s'éloignant un peu, Jongin redressa la tête.

"-Par contre heu... il y a un détail...

"-Oui ?

"-Ce que tu vas apprendre... il ne faudra jamais le révéler à qui que ce soit... c'est important...

"-Bien sûr...

"-Je veux que tu me le promettes Baekhyun...

"-Oh là là tu commences à m'inquiéter là... j'ai peur de savoir maintenant.

"-T'inquiètes, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire de vie ou de mort hein. Dit-il, amusé de la mine de son compagnon qui faisait les grands yeux. Mais c'est le plus grand secret que tous les secrets... tu devras le garder toute ta vie...

"-Et c'est quoi ce si grand secret ?

"-Tu le sauras en temps et en heures, parce que c'est aussi... une surprise... pour toi...

Baekhyun sourit.

"-_Je te le promet Amour, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher..._ Ah non c'est toi ce que j'ai de plus cher ça marche pas... heu... sur ce que j'ai de plus cher après toi... ma vie quoi !

Jongin rit, amusé !

"-Mais... j'y pense... On part plus tôt, que toi les autres années ?

"-Non, toujours dans trois jours, pourquoi ?

"-Et ben... pourquoi tu m'as déjà demandé de faire ma valise alors ?

"-Parce que je te connais Bébé, il va bien te falloir trois jours pour la faire...

"-Rôôhh... C'est pas vrai !

"-Si c'est vrai !

"-Non !

"-_Si !_ Dit Jongin en le renversant sur le canapé tout proche avant de plonger sa bouche dans son cou.

"-_Oh ! Mais..._ _Aurais-tu des projets pour moi dans un avenir proche ?_ Dit Baekhyun en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos et les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

"-_En ce qui te concerne, là, tout de suite... et ces trois prochains jours ... des tas Bébé, j'en ai des tas... _

"-_Hummmm Amour Je... je vais jamais avoir le temps... de faire ma valise..._ Lâcha Baekhyun, amusé, entre deux soupirs.

"-_C'est possible..._ Souffla Jongin en prenant sa bouche d'assaut, ses mains se faufilant déjà sous ses vêtements.

.../...

* * *

_**.**_

_**Voilà ! J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous a plu.**_

_**J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce que Jongin fait comme boulot à Noël non ? hihi ^^ C'est normal, ce n'est pas un secret pour nous, par contre pour Baek il en est autrement... et c'est ce qui fera cette histoire et les evenements qui vont arriver... vous verrez :-)**_

_**Par contre je ne sais pas a quelle allure je vais vous servir les chapitres... j'en ai deja une dizaine... et il y en a qui sont fortement cliffé ! C'est moi qui vous le dis hihi ^^ **_

_**Alors... Motivez moi à aller vite ! Laissez une review, vous n'est pas obligé d'ouvrir un compte, écrivez juste votre nom avant votre com pour que je vous remette si on se côtoie sur KaiBaek France.^^**_


	2. Direction le Grand Nord

.

* * *

**2-Direction le Grand Nord **

* * *

.

Trois jours plus tard, Baekhyun avait eu le temps de faire sa valise.

Jongin lui avait dit de n'emporter qu'un minimum nécessaire de vêtements chauds sans s'encombrer, ce fut donc rapide, même si ça n'avait été... qu'au dernier moment...

Ils avaient passé ces trois derniers jours, enfermés dans leur appartement à "se tenir chaud" et c'est finalement Jongin qui mit un temps fou à préparer son bagage et Baekhyun ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de lui, ce qui lui valut après, de devoir se faire pardonner "comme il se devait".

.

Et c'est à sept heures trente, en ce vingt-et-un décembre 2014, que leur avion décolla, direction Copenhague au Danemark, avec une escale de deux heures à Prague en République Tchèque.

.

Installés confortablement en première classe, leur vol jusqu'à Prague étant sensé duré onze heures cinquante et ne s'étant pas raisonnés à se reposer plutôt que de se donner encore du plaisir pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est sans tergiverser une minute, qu'ils fermèrent les yeux et s'assoupirent une fois l'avion stabilisé en plein ciel.

De plus, la journée, leur voyage de près d'un jour et demi et les décalages horaires allaient être éreintants, c'était plus que raisonnable... Copenhague n'était pas leur destination finale du jour !

...

* * *

Le premier à rouvrir un œil fut Baekhyun.

Une turbulence avait secoué l'appareil et ça l'avait réveillé en sursaut.

Puis essayant de refermer les yeux tout de suite pour se rendormir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arrivait plus, il avait flippé et son cœur battait un peu trop vite à présent pour replonger dans le sommeil.

"-Excusez moi, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda une voix féminine à sa gauche.

Se tournant brusquement vers elle, il tomba nez à nez avec leur hôtesse qui lui souriait.

"-Pardon ? Dit-il.

"-Vous avez bien dormi ?

"-Heu oui... oui merci.

"-J'aurais voulu savoir... il va être midi, est-ce que votre ami et vous désireriez vous restaurer ?

"-Heu moi oui mais... je le réveille et je lui demande.

"-Oh mais non.

"-Si si, vous inquiétez pas, il faut qu'il mange de toute façon, sinon il est grognon...

"-Je t'ai entendu. Dit la voix de Jongin.

Baekhyun fit un sourire plein de dents à l'hôtesse, son sourire rectangulaire comme l'appelait son ami Kyungsoo et la jeune femme mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement qu'elle ne put réprimer face à la mine de Baekhyun.

Jongin se redressa alors tout sourire malgré ses petits yeux ensommeillés et Baekhyun se tourna vers lui.

"-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il, connaissant d'avance sa réponse.

Jongin acquiesça et Baekhyun retourna son attention sur la jeune femme.

"-Qu'est ce que vous avez de bon à nous proposer ?

L'hôtesse leur donna alors un petit carton avec les trois propositions de plats du vol et repartit à ses activités le temps qu'ils choisissent.

Et leur escale de deux heures à Prague ne leur laissant pas le temps d'en profiter, ils choisirent la spécialité du pays, un goulash et ne regrettèrent pas leur choix.

.

Les sept heures suivantes furent longues.

Ils les passèrent à discuter, somnoler par moment, lire, écouter de la musique... et ils arrivèrent enfin à Prague qui était sous la neige.

Leurs bagages furent pris en charge et ils sortirent une petite demie heure à l'extérieur pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes et respirer un peu d'air frais.

.

Après, comme il faisait quand même assez froid, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et s'installèrent dans un bar où ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre devant un café.

Parce que voyager en première classe c'était bien, spacieux, confortable et tout, mais les grands sièges espacés et séparés par accoudoirs, appuis tête, etc. n'étaient pas très propices au rapprochement, ils en profitèrent donc un petit peu... discrètement.

.

Puis, ils prirent leur avion à destination de Copenhague où ils atterrirent à quatorze heures quarante, heure locale.

"-Je suis épuisé ! Dit Baekhyun, une fois leurs bagages récupérés.

"- Moi aussi et on est loin d'être arrivés.

"-Quelle heure est'... **Vingt-trois heures !** S'exclama-t-il en regardant l'heure sur sa montre qui était toujours réglée sur la Corée. Je comprend mieux pourquoi j'ai envie d'un bon lit là tout de suite !

"-On pourra dormir dans le train de nuit... à moins que tu préfères qu'on reste à Helsinki et qu'on ne reparte que demain.

"-Je ne sais pas...

"-Là il est... quinze heures, on repart à seize pour un dernier vol d'un peu plus d'une heure et demie.

"-On sera à Helsinki ?

"-Hm. Acquiesça Jongin. Mais le train ne partira qu'à vingt et une heure... heu... cinquante-deux... Dit-il en regardant les billets... c'est à dire... qu'on va reculer d'une heure donc... à peu près cinq heures du mat' à Séoul.

"-Wow.

"-Je sais que c'est pénible... c'est pour ça que je te propose de prendre une chambre à Helsinki et repartir le lendemain.

"-Tu fais ça quand tu es tout seul ?

"-Non, je fais tout d'une traite pour ne pas avoir à voyager encore le lendemain, mais si tu...

"-Non ! On fais comme toi d'habitude.

"-Tu es sûr ?

"-Oui. Dit-il en regardant à droite, à gauche, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Ok... Mais une fois en Finlande, si tu n'en peux vraiment plus, on prendra une chambre dans un hôtel.

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un sourire et Jongin y répondit en caressant son menton de son index.

"-Bon allez ! Dit finalement Baekhyun en l'attrapant par la manche. Allons nous commander une demie douzaine de cafés avant de devoir s'envoler à nouveau.

Jongin acquiesça et ils filèrent s'installer dans un petit bar de l'aéroport.

...

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion pour Helsinki, Finlande, où ils arrivèrent comme prévu à dix-huit heures trente-cinq, heure locale, fourbus mais ravis de descendre de leur dernier avion.

Ils prirent alors tout de suite un taxi pour la gare, pour être sur place et ne pas avoir à trimbaler leurs bagages.

Et une fois sur les lieux, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle d'attente qui faisait aussi bar et restauration rapide.

Les tables entourées par des banquettes étaient séparés par des cloisons comme des compartiments de train et certaines personnes se restauraient, alors que d'autres étaient allongés de tout leur long sur les sièges ou affalés les bras croisés sur les tables et dormaient, ce qui amusa Baekhyun.

Il s'imagina une seconde, rentrer dans un restaurant de Séoul et s'étaler comme ça sur une table pour faire un somme et la réaction qu'auraient les gens...

"-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? Dit Jongin en le voyant sourire.

"-Oh rien, une bêtise, on s'installe où ?

"-Allons là-bas dans le coin, il y a une table libre.

"-Ok.

Ils posèrent leurs bagages dans les filets au dessus des banquettes, comme dans un train et s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre.

Et tout à coup, Jongin leva la main vers un jeune homme, un peu plus âgé qu'eux, qui entrait dans la salle... Et là... Baekhyun ne comprit plus rien.

"-Hey ! Pedro ! Dit Jongin.

L'autre lui répondit apparemment en espagnol ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant...

"-Comment vas-tu depuis l'année dernière ? Tu as eu ta licence ? Continua Jongin en coréen.

L'autre répondit encore dans sa langue et Jongin éclata de rire.

Depuis quand Jongin parlait-il espagnol ?

Il parlait anglais couramment ça c'était sûr, mais il parlait aussi espagnol ?

Non !

Rectification !

Il ne parlait pas espagnol ! Il lui parlait en coréen, mais comprenait parfaitement ce que racontait ce Pedro... qui d'ailleurs comprenait lui aussi parfaitement ce que Jongin lui disait en coréen !

Mais... C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

"-Oh ! Tu es avec Clarisse ? Poursuivit Jongin. Dis lui bonjour de ma part... et on se dit... à plus tard... ?

Pedro ajouta quelque chose en regardant Baekhyun et Jongin reprit un air sérieux en posant son index devant sa bouche, comme pour lui dire de se taire.

Puis, ils se firent un signe de la main et Pedro continua son chemin vers le fond de la salle.

Jongin se tourna alors vers Baekhyun qui était coi de stupéfaction.

"-Baek ? Ça va ? Tu es tout bizarre.

"-Tu parles espagnol ?

"-Moi ? Non.

Baekhyun fronça le front. Se foutait-il de sa gueule ?

"-Jongin, ce type parlait espagnol !

Les yeux écarquillés, Jongin se mordit la langue. Merde ! C'est vrai ! Comme il comprenait parfaitement les autres...ses ... collègues, comme Pedro, il avait oublié, qu'entendus par quelqu'un d'extérieur, ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

"-Jongin ? Dit Baekhyun, le sortant de ses réflexions. C'était pas de l'espagnol ?

"-Heu... Si ! Mais heu... Comment dire ... Lui et moi on se comprend et... je peux pas t'expliquer ça tout de suite, il faut... tu comprendras... plus tard...

"-Tu me donnes la migraine à parler en énigme.

"-Ça fait partie du reste Bébé. Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. _Tu sauras tout dans quelques heures._ Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Baekhyun le regarda alors fixement.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ces histoires ?

Où était-il tombé ?

Est-ce que tout le monde se foutait de sa gueule ?

Ça fait parti du reste... du reste de quoi ?

Ce que Jongin lui disait était incohérent alors que... Putain mais ils avaient bel et bien discuté tous les deux en ne parlant pas la même langue !

Perdait-il la tête ou bien... rêvait-il ?

C'est ça ! Il devait être en plein rêve, c'était assez tordu pour n'être que ça !

Il allait donc bientôt se réveiller et tout redeviendrait normal...

Toutefois...

_"Aïe !"_ Se pinçant le bras discrètement sous la table, il se fit mal.

_"Merde ! Ce n'est pas un rêve !"_ Pensa-t-il, grimaçant en frottant la zone endolorie.

"-Baekhyun... Dit Jongin. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... Il faut que tu me fasses confiance... tu comprendras vite...

Jongin avait l'air plus que sincère et oui... si il y avait une seule personne en qui il avait aveuglément confiance sur cette planète, c'était bien lui...

"-D'accord. Finit-il par dire. Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai soudainement l'impression d'être entré dans la quatrième dimension, cette conversation était... étrange...

Jongin sourit.

"-Donc, si je comprend bien, ce... Pedro... travaille au même endroit que toi ?

"-Oui, il est l'él'.. il vient du Mexique.

"-Et bien ! Ton patron choisit tous ses employés à des milliers de kilomètres ?

"-En fait... On est cent quatre-vingt-seize et on vient tous du monde entier.

"-Attends... Cent quatre-vingt-seize ? Comme dans, cent quatre-vingt-seize... **pays ?** Plus toi de la Corée du sud ? **Tous les pays du monde ?**

"-Non je me suis compté, personne ne vient du Vatican.

"-Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que... Où est l'intérêt d'avoir un employé de chaque pays ? C'est une Multi-nationale ? Ton patron est un riche excentrique qui ne sait pas quoi faire comme caprice pour se divertir ?

"-Tu verras par toi même où est l'intérêt... Dit Jongin dans un sourire énigmatique.

"-Hm... Ça m'énerve ces énigmes, j'ai la tête qui bouillonne. Dit-il en posant sa tête contre son épaule...

Il avait l'esprit tout embrouillé et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien, il n'en pouvait plus, il était littéralement épuisé... peut-être comprendrait-il mieux plus tard, quand il aurait dormi.

"-Je sais que c'est incohérent... Mais quand on serra arrivé, tu comprendras le pourquoi du comment et... et tout le reste... Même des choses pour lesquelles tu ne te poses pas de questions.

"-_Tais-toi, tu m'embrouilles encore plus._ Dit-il tout bas en entourant son bras des siens, comme un oreiller, les yeux fermés.

"-Tu as raison, j'arrête ... repose toi un peu. Dit-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"-_Hm._ Fit Baekhyun épuisé et se sentant déjà plonger.

* * *

.


	3. Tu dois croire

**A la demande de Céline L. sur KaiBaek France, voici la suite ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture :-D**

* * *

**3-Tu dois Croire**

* * *

.

Quelques temps plus tard, il faisait nuit et la salle était éclairée d'une lueur pâle, quand Baekhyun fut réveillé par des voix.

Entrouvrant alors les yeux, il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, au maquillage très... gothique, très noir et dont la bouche peinte en rouge faisait ressortir la blancheur de porcelaine de sa peau.

Elle portait un long manteau à capuche, de velours rouge sang, bordé de fourrure blanche et tendait une petite boite en bois travaillé à Jongin.

Et la scène dont il avait été témoin quelques heures plus tôt se reproduisit.

Jongin lui parlait en coréen et elle lui parlait... en français... si son ouïe ne le trompait pas... et ils discutaient tous les deux, tout naturellement... c'était vraiment complètement dingue !

"-Je lui donne avant d'arriver ? Dit Jongin.

La jeune femme acquiesça dans un magnifique sourire.

"-Ok ! Poursuivit Jongin en glissant la boite dans la poche de son manteau. Mais dis moi, tu y vas toujours aussi tôt avant noël ?

La jeune femme lui répondit, elle semblait déborder de joie et de bonheur.

"-Pour moi ? Il t'a fais venir de France en avance pour que tu nous apportes le pain d'épices ici ?

"-Oui. Dit-elle.

Ça Baekhyun le comprit facilement.

"-WOW. Merci Laura.

La jeune femme ajouta alors quelques mots en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

"-C'est Rudolphe qui t'a amené ici ?

Laura répondit par l'affirmative puis s'éloigna en lui faisant signe du bout des doigts.

"-A demain. Dit Jongin en la regardant s'éloigner puis sortir des lieux.

...

"-Dis donc. Dit alors Baekhyun en se redressant pour effacer de son pouce, la trace de rouge à lèvres que la jeune femme avait laissé sur sa joue. Ça t'arrive souvent de te faire embrasser par des créatures de rêve quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Dit-il dans un sourire.

Jongin rit, amusé et reprit son sérieux tout à coup en posant brusquement ses mains sur la table.

"-C'est vrai ça ! Très souvent ! Et c'est très agréable en plus ! Vite il faut que je la rattrape ! Dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Baekhyun s'agrippa alors à son bras en riant.

"-Dans tes rêves. Tu es à moi et c'est pas une fille, aussi jolie soit-elle, qui va t'enlever à moi, même si elle ressemble à la fille du Père Noël.

Jongin se tourna alors vers lui bouche bée, pourquoi parlait-il du Père Noël ?

Et finalement il reprit sa place en soufflant doucement quand il vit Baekhyun rire.

...

"-Tu es un peu reposé Bébé ? Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

"-Ça ira, on en a pour combien de temps encore avant de monter dans notre train ?

"-Dans une heure. Dit-il en regardant la pendule murale au dessus du bar.

...

Puis, Jongin partit au comptoir leur chercher quelque chose à manger et Baekhyun l'observa de loin.

Visiblement, il connaissait beaucoup de monde dans cet endroit.

Il le voyait faire des signes de tête à certaines personnes qu'il croisait, des saluts de la main à d'autres qui le hélaient de loin, discuter...

Et Baekhyun se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il entendait toutes sortes de langues...

De l'arabe ? De l'allemand ? ... De l'italien ? Quelque chose ressemblant à du chinois ! De l'anglais aussi... et Jongin continuait de parler coréen...

Et plus il tendait l'oreille, plus il entendait d'autres dialectes et tout se mélangea violemment pour devenir une vraie cacophonie.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux clos, il fronça les sourcils, c'était trop, c'était trop, il fallait qu'il arrête d'écouter sinon il allait devenir fou.

_"Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose..._ Se répéta-t-il, sentant la lancinante migraine qui n'allait pas tarder à envahir sa tête.

Puis une idée.

Attrapant rapidement son manteau, il fouilla ses poches et en sortit son téléphone et son casque avant de le mettre à ses oreilles et de mettre de la musique à fond.

Et ça fonctionna !

Là... les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, il se sentit tout de suite mieux et même s'il entendait toujours le brouhaha des voix, il était atténué et il concentra ses pensées sur les paroles de la chanson. Elle était en coréen, au moins là il comprenait tout et ça faisait du bien.

.

De son coté, Jongin était un peu mal à l'aise.

Nicolas lui avait dit d'amener Baekhyun avec lui, mais il était bien conscient de créer un précédent et d'autres commençaient à dire qu'ils allaient aussi demander s'ils pouvaient venir avec quelqu'un... et ça... Jongin n'y avait pas pensé...

Est-ce que tout ça allait créer la zizanie dans une entreprise vieille de plusieurs siècles et qui marchait comme sur des roulettes ?

Non... Nicolas avait dû penser à tout ça avant de lui dire d'emmener Baekhyun avec lui... et puis, il ne lui avait pas demander s'il pouvait l'emmener avec lui, il voulait juste avoir l'autorisation de lui dire toute la vérité ! C'est Nicolas lui même qui avait pris cette décision. Oui assurément, il avait dû penser à tout ça et il n'y avait certainement pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

.

Puis, sortant de ses pensées quand David et David, l'allemand et l'israélien éclatèrent de rire, il tourna la tête vers Baekhyun, qu'il découvrit les mains de chaque coté de sa tête, les coudes sur la table, les yeux clos... il n'allait pas bien !

Fronçant les sourcils, il prit alors son plateau et retourna rapidement vers la table, suivit du regard par tous les autres dont Pedro, qui le suivit en voyant son air inquiet.

Jongin posa son plateau sur la table et se glissa au coté de Baekhyun, quand une jeune femme blonde arriva à son tour auprès de Pedro.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-elle en français.

"-Il s'est isolé pour ne plus nous entendre... Dit Pedro.

"-Je crois que tu as raison. Dit Jongin en amenant sa main à celle de Baekhyun pour la retirer de sa tête.

"-**SILENCE !** Cria alors la jeune femme blonde.

Toute la salle se tut dans la seconde.

"-Ah ah ah ah ! Rit-elle. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous pouvez continuer de discuter, mais si vous pouviez le faire en sourdine... je vous remercie.

...

"-Merci Clarisse. Dit Jongin quand elle retourna son attention sur eux.

Clarisse sourit.

"-Baek ? Dit-il en continuant de forcer sur la main de son compagnon pour qu'il lâche sa tête.

Baekhyun ouvrit alors les yeux et se tourna légèrement vers Jongin.

Ce dernier sourit en acquiesçant et Baekhyun le laissa lui retirer ses mains de sa tête et son écouteur gauche.

Se rendant compte que la salle était moins bruyante, il sourit gêné et dégagea son autre oreille, mais il se rendit aussi compte que beaucoup de regards étaient posés sur lui.

"-Désolé. Dit-il, un nouveau sourire gêné sur les lèvres en enroulant son casque autour de ses doigts.

"-Il est trop adorable. Dit Clarisse. Il s'excuse alors que c'est nous qui l'avons mis dans cet inconfort.

Jongin sourit et Baekhyun pencha la tête sur le coté.

"-Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

"-Elle dit que tu es adorable.

Baekhyun se sentit rougir et clarisse pouffa derrière sa main en rougissant à son tour, troublée quand elle croisa son regard.

...

"-Je suis désolé. Reprit Baekhyun quand il sentit ses joues refroidir enfin. J'ai été obligé de m'isoler, mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement. Entendre toutes ces voix, toutes ces langues se parler entre elles... sans rien comprendre... c'était ... je sais pas... il fallait que je m'isole.

"-C'est pas grave. Dit Jongin. Ça va là ?

"-Oui ça va.

"-Tu as du pain d'épices Jongin ? Demanda tout à coup Pedro en espagnol.

"-Du pain d'épices ? Oui... Laura m'en a apporté tout à l'heure.

"-Tu devrais lui en donner un petit morceau dès maintenant. Poursuivit le mexicain.

"-Ouiii ! Dit Clarisse. C'est une bonne idée !

"-Ici ? Vous croyez ? J'attendais d'être au moins à Rovaniemi.

"-Si Nicolas te l'a fais parvenir ici, ça doit être pour une bonne raison. Dit Pedro.

"-C'est vrai tu n'as pas tord...

"-La première étape c'est la clarté, la compréhension des langues est l'un des premiers effets, avec La Vérité. Dit Clarisse.

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Baekhyun qui les observait discuter... de lui visiblement.

"-On vous laisse. Dit Pedro en entraînant son amie. Viens Clarisse.

"-A tout à l'heure. Dit la jeune femme en se laissant entraîner par le mexicain.

"-Jongin ? Insista Baekhyun, qui n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question.

"-Attends. Dit-il en attrapant son manteau pour en sortir la petite boite en bois que la jeune femme en rouge lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

"-C'est quoi ?

"-Du pain d'épices.

"-Du pain d'ép'.. Beurk. Fit-il dans une grimace.

"-Ne fais pas cette tête Bébé, parce qu'il est pour toi. Dit Jongin dans un sourire amusé.

"-Quoi ?

Jongin continua de lui sourire et Baekhyun secoua la tête.

"-Mais je déteste le pain d'épices et tu le sais !

"-Celui là, c'est pas pareil, tu vas l'aimer.

"-Jongin, j'ai ce gâteau en horreur...

"-Oui je sais, d'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé comment un pâtissier pouvait détester une pâtisserie à ce point là...

"-Cherche pas, c'est viscéral.

"-Peut-être mais en tout cas, celui là tu vas le manger quand même.

"-Mais pourq'..

"-Il va t'aider... à comprendre. Le coupa-t-il en lui tendant un petit bout qu'il venait d'arracher du gâteau se trouvant dans la petite boite.

"-_Jongin..._ Souffla Baekhyun.

"-S'il te plait Bébé... Je te jure que tu vas l'aimer celui là et ce n'est qu'un tout petit morceau.

"-Tu sais que tu es de plus en plus... bizarre.

Jongin sourit encore, amusé.

"-Bon... Ok... Donne moi ça. Dit Baekhyun en prenant le petit bout de gâteau que lui tendait son compagnon.

"-Hermine fait le meilleur pain d'épices de tout l'univers.

"-Tu te rends bien compte que tu parles de pâtisserie à un expert !

"-Oui... je sais que tu vas l'aimer. Répéta-t-il.

Baekhyun le sonda une seconde, puis, finit par amener le morceau de gâteau à son nez pour le sentir.

Et WOW ! Il sentait vraiment très bon !

Encouragé par son odeur, il finit pas l'amener délicatement à sa bouche en fermant les yeux... et il mâcha, avant de rouvrir les yeux en grand brusquement.

Ce putain d'horrible pain d'épices qu'il détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance était tout simplement FANTASTIQUE !

Jongin sourit en voyant son visage s'illuminer.

"-Mon Dieu ... il est... wow... il est... c'est un délice ! Dit-il en essayant de reconnaître les ingrédients, son index levé devant lui, les sourcils froncés...

Il cherchait... il manquait un ingrédient à sa liste.

"-Il y a un ingrédient que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Dit-il finalement.

"-Ça doit être l'ingrédient secret d'Hermine... Dit Jongin énigmatique.

"-Donne moi un autre morceau et tu vas voir si c'est un ingrédient secret. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

"-Non Môssieu l'expert ! Pas tout de suite !

"-Tu sais que tu es un radin ? Moi qui croyais que tu étais la personne la plus généreuse du monde !

Jongin rit.

"-Tu m'auras pas comme ça.

Baekhyun lui tira la langue et Jongin l'observa une seconde.

"-Arrête de me regarder comme ça... Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais manger cette miette de radin de pain d'épices bon à en crever de bonheur ?

Jongin ne put s'empêcher de rire d'entendre ses mots et Baekhyun ouvrit de grands yeux en s'entendant lui même.

"-Pardon... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça comme ça.

"-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que La Vérité, c'est tout.

"-Oui mais quand même ! Enfin bref ! Pourquoi ce pain d'épices ?

Jongin leva son index devant lui pour lui faire signe de patienter une seconde et se tourna vers les clients les plus proches, reconnaissant à la table face à eux, Léon, Mark, Miguel et Patricia.

"-Tu vois les quatre personnes à la table à coté de nous ?

"-Hm.

"-Tu les entends parler ?

"-Oui...

"-Et quelle langue parlent-ils ?

Baekhyun fronça le front et tendit l'oreille, ce n'était pas très clair... Puis, un _"PoP"_ comme si une bulle venait d'éclater derrière ses tympans et son ouïe s'éclaircit tout à coup, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche en grand quand il entendit leurs voisins de table, parler... coréen...

"-Ils parlent coréen !?

Jongin sourit.

"-En fait... ce n'est pas tout à fais exact... Tu les entends en coréen...

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de dire ?

"-Ils ne parlent pas coréen... Continua Jongin. C'est juste toi qui les entends dans notre langue... comme moi...

"-_Jongin, Amour, je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes, pourtant je suis bien certain que tu parles dans la même langue que moi_. Chuchota-t-il.

"-Je sais, c'est difficile à ... à... à accepter pour la logique du cerveau, si je puis dire. Mais écoutes moi bien. Léon, Mark, Miguel et Patricia qui sont là. Dit-il en lui montrant un à un leurs voisins. Sont respectivement, italien, australien, portugais et Patricia est québécoise et ils ne parlent en aucun cas coréen !

"-Attends... Attends... **Quoi ?** Dit Baekhyun déboussolé.

"-C'est l'ingrédient secret...

"-Le pain d'épices...

"-Ce pain d'épices est magique...

"-Mon Dieu je suis en plein délire... à moins que ce soit toi !

"-Mais non... Ouvre ton esprit et laisse entrer les informations même les plus farfelues, sois prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, ouvre ton esprit à tout Bébé... Parce que ce n'est pas fini...

"-Comment on fait ça ?

"-Crois.

"-En la magie ?

"-Oui, commence par ça oui. A partir de maintenant, tu dois croire tout ce qui va se présenter à toi... Croire sans se poser de question, c'est ce qui nous relie à toutes ces personnes. Dit-il en montrant l'ensemble de la salle.

"-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir, mais je vais essayer, tu sais que je suis particulièrement terre-à-terre...

"-Je sais... Mais tout ce que je te demande c'est d'ouvrir ton esprit à tout.

Baekhyun acquiesça en retournant son attention sur la table face à eux et les quatre personnes... qui parlaient aussi coréen que lui... c'était indéniable !

Que pouvait-il faire contre quelque chose d'inacceptable pour l'esprit, mais qui était définitivement vraie, puisque sous ses yeux... et dans ses oreilles ?

"-Ça va aller ?

"-Oui... Dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Je crois en toi je... je croirai en tout ce que tu veux... _je crois... _Finit-il d'un drôle d'air, que Jongin préféra ignorer avant de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Ok... Allez ! Mangeons rapidement, notre train ne va plus tarder. Dit-il en tirant leur plateau vers eux.

...

* * *

Une fois leur collation avalée et leur chocolat chaud, bu, ils se levèrent pour enfiler leurs manteaux, comme pratiquement toutes les personnes dans la salle, qui allaient visiblement monter dans le même train qu'eux.

Et Baekhyun se rendit compte avec stupéfaction, qu'effectivement, il entendait toutes les personnes présentes, parler coréen et même Pedro et Clarisse qui les rejoignirent alors qu'ils attrapaient leurs valises.

"-C'est bon ? Ça a marché ? Dit le mexicain à l'attention de Baekhyun.

"-Si vous parlez du fait que je comprend ce que vous dites à présent , oui, même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

"-Il faut croire. Dit Clarisse.

"-Oui c'est aussi ce que m'a dit Jongin, ne pas se poser de question et croire... et je vais... essayer de croire tout et n'importe quoi à partir de maintenant, même si je suis persuadé d'être loin d'imaginer ce qui m'attend et ça fait un peu... peur...

Jongin passa son bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

"-Je ne peux que te dire que tu as tout à fait raison sur ce point. Dit-il.

"-Ouais ! Dit Pedro en riant.

"-On est tous passés par là. Dit Clarisse. T'inquiètes pas, c'est que du bonheur. Ajouta-t-elle dans un resplendissant sourire.

"-Elle a raison. Dit Pedro en posant son bras sur les épaules de son amie. Allez viens ma belle, on a un train qui nous attend.

Clarisse acquiesça et ils prirent la direction de la sortie.

...

"-Elle vient d'où Clarisse ? Demanda Baekhyun, alors qu'ils suivaient les autres.

"-De Suisse.

"-OK.

...

"-Tu sais ce qui m'étonnes moi là tout de suite ? Reprit Jongin après quelques secondes de réflexion.

"-Non, dis moi.

"-Que tu ne poses pas plus de questions, ton acceptation...

"-Je fais juste comme tu m'as demandé... et c'est aussi parce que tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Je peux te jurer que c'est le chaos la dedans. Dit-il en se tapotant le front du bout de l'index.

Jongin sourit, notant tout de même que le drôle d'air qu'il avait vu quelques temps plus tôt sur son visage, était de retour.

"-Et puis j'ai confiance en toi, je te suivrai au bout du monde. Ajouta Baekhyun en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte de son bras dans son dos.

.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le froid les saisit.

"-WOW ! Ça gèle ! Dit Baekhyun.

"-Ouais ! Dit Pedro. On se voit plus tard les mecs, nous on grimpe ici ! Dit-il en entraînant Clarisse dans le premier wagon devant l'entrée de la salle d'attente qui était le leur.

"-Veinards ! Dit Jongin.

Pedro aida Clarisse à monter dans le wagon en riant et ils leur firent un signe de la main avant de disparaître.

"-Jongin je suis en train de congeler. Dit Baekhyun, frigorifié, la tête rentrée dans son col de manteau.

"-Ouais ! Trouvons vite notre wagon !

Baekhyun acquiesça et ils pressèrent le pas, se mêlant à la foule.

"-Tous ces gens sont des collègues à toi ?

"-Pratiquement oui.

"-Mais il n'y a pas que des jeunes !

"-Oh non, il y a des gens de tout âge. Tiens, par exemple, tu vois l'homme là-bas avec la barbe grise ? C'est Fernando, il vient du Venezuela, il a cinquante-huit ans et à coté de lui, la dame, c'est Etelle, elle doit avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

"-Elle vient d'où ?

"-Heu... De Belgique !

"-Wow, tu connais vraiment le nom de tout le monde et leur nationalité !

"-Oui, en cinq ans, il y a eu très peu de changement.

"-Très peu de changement je veux bien, mais quand même !

Jongin rit et Baekhyun fit une mou sceptique.

"-Toi aussi tu te souviendras de la moindre personne rencontrée là-bas.

"-Si tu le dis...

...

* * *

**Oh non elle ne va pas nous laisser là ! SUR LE QUAI DE LA GARE ?**

**HIHI ^^ Oui... mais si vous êtes gentils... pourquoi pas la suite... tout de suite ?**

**Une review ? Hé hé hé oui je fais du chantage ! Je suis une vilaine ^^**


	4. Le train de nuit

**/!\ Warning /!\ X**

* * *

**4-Le train de nuit**

* * *

.

Et ils atteignirent enfin leur wagon.

"-Voiture 88 ! Dit Jongin. C'est la nôtre. Maintenant trouvons le compartiment 4. Dit-il en aidant Baekhyun à grimper dans le train avant que ce dernier ne lui prenne la main une fois à l'intérieur pour l'aider à son tour.

Et quand Baekhyun posa son attention sur ce qui l'entourait, il en resta bouche bée.

L'intérieur de ce train ressemblait à un chalet.

C'était magnifique, rustique et montagnard et une douce odeur de sapin flottait dans l'air.

Mais du coup, qui dit train rustique, dit, pas d'équipement de chauffage moderne, alors quand Baekhyun, qui se faisait une joie d'embarquer pour se réchauffer, se rendit compte qu'il n'y faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour imaginer la nuit horrible qu'ils allaient passer.

Mais Jongin qui marchait devant lui dans l'étroit couloir et qui sentit sa main se crisper dans la sienne, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

"-T'inquiètes pas, il fait plus chaud dans les compartiments.

"-Tu lis dans mes pensées...

"-Peut-être... Dit-il en relevant un sourcil, un sourire en coin.

Baekhyun secoua la tête, amusé et Jongin s'arrêta devant la porte n°4.

Tournant alors une clef qui était dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte, récupéra la clef et fit entrer Baekhyun, avant d'entrer à son tour et verrouiller derrière lui.

"-Incroyable ! S'exclama Baekhyun en posant sa valise sous la fenêtre, observant les lieux. On se croirait dans une vraie chambre !

"-C'est vrai. Dit Jongin en se collant dans son dos, l'entourant de ses bras, alors que le train s'ébranlait, annonçant le départ. C'est quand même un peu petit, mais c'est douillet et s'il y a un endroit où il ne fait pas froid, c'est bien dans ce lit, tu peux me croire.

Le lit en question, pas très grand, mais assez pour deux, en bois ciré, avait été fait de draps blancs, les oreillers semblaient moelleux à souhait et un énorme édredon de velours côtelé bordeaux recouvrait ce lit, qui promettait une nuit douce et chaleureuse.

"-J'espère en tout cas parce que je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer. Dit Baekhyun en frottant ses mains entre elles.

"-C'est la fatigue... il faut qu'on dorme de toute façon, tu vas donc pouvoir le vérifier très vite. Dit Jongin en le relâchant pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre et fermer les rideaux, les plongeant dans une douce lumière tamisée venant de la veilleuse à gaz se trouvant au dessus de la porte, avant d'ôter son manteau.

Baekhyun en fit de même et Jongin s'assied sur un des deux fauteuils qui entouraient un guéridon dans le coin opposé de celui du lit, pour enlever ses chaussures.

Baekhyun ôta les siennes aussi et ouvrit sa valise pour se trouver quelques choses de chaud à mettre pour dormir.

De son coté, Jongin se déshabilla rapidement derrière lui et finit par se précipiter sous les couvertures en un temps record.

"-Je ne sai'.. S'interrompit Baekhyun quand il ne le retrouva pas là où il avait vu la dernière fois.

Puis, tournant la tête de l'autre coté, il retrouva son Jongin, dans le lit, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire amusé, accoudé sur son oreiller, sa tête posée sur sa main droite.

"-Et bien ! Tu as fais vite ! Dit-il les yeux écarquillés.

Jongin souleva alors les couvertures, montrant sa totale nudité à son compagnon qui en resta coi.

"-Je te propose la meilleure source de chaleur qui soit. Dit-il.

Baekhyun sourit alors et lâcha les vêtements qu'il avait dans la main avant de se relever pour s'approcher du lit.

"-_Tu me proposes de partager ta chaleur animale ?_ Dit-il en s'appuyant de ses poings sur le lit pour approcher son visage du sien... parlant tout bas... d'une voix suave qui envoya des frissons partout dans le corps de Jongin comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ainsi et qui en profita pour embrasser ses lèvres.

"-_Si tu partages la tienne avec moi..._

"-_Hmmm... séduisante idée..._ Dit-il, la voix toujours aussi enjôleuse, en se redressant.

"-_Et bien... Viens..._ Dit Jongin en soulevant à nouveau les couvertures en guise d'invitation.

"-Ok ! Dit Baekhyun en ôtant son pull à toute vitesse, son tee-shirt et très vite son jean, ses chaussettes et son boxer avant de rapidement se glisser auprès de lui en tremblant.

Jongin referma ensuite les couvertures sur eux et faufila ses bras sous les draps pour les enrouler autour du corps de son compagnon et ainsi le serrer contre lui.

Baekhyun l'entoura alors de ses bras lui aussi, sa tête sur le même oreiller que lui et ils se sourirent.

"-_Hmmm... Ça fait du bien..._ Dit Baekhyun. Tu es un vrai radiateur, comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi brûlant ?

"-_Le désir..._

Baekhyun qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en enfouissant son visage rougit dans l'oreiller.

Jongin sourit de le voir rire et caressa son dos quand Baekhyun lui refit face et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-Tu as le dos glacé. Dit-il en tirant un peu plus sur les couvertures pour mieux les isoler.

"-T'aurais pas un frère jumeau pour l'autre face par hasard, ou un clone de toi ? Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire coquin.

Jongin rit.

"-T'aimerais bien hein ? Mais non Bébé... Jongin, il y en a qu'un, c'est moi et il t'appartient déjà.

"-_C'est vrai, j'en ai de la chance dis donc..._ Dit-il en caressant ses lèvres aux siennes.

"-_C'est ce que je me disais aussi figures toi !_

Ils rirent de leur bêtise et Jongin finit par lui agripper la hanche.

"-Retourne toi.

"-Hm ?

"-Mets toi dos à moi, ça t'éloignera du bord des draps, tu pourras jamais dormir en ayant aussi froid.

Baekhyun tourna alors sur lui-même et Jongin se colla dans son dos.

"-Oh oui tu as raison _hmmmm..._ c'est mieux comme ça, mais je ne te vois plus...

"-C'est pas grave, il faut qu'on dorme. Dit-il en glissant son bras droit sous son cou et le gauche autour de son corps.

"-_Puis-je espérer avoir droit à un bisou au moins ?_ Dit-il faussement boudeur, en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.

"-_Avec plaisir._ Dit Jongin en s'écartant un peu de lui pour lui permettre de s'allonger sur le dos et prendre sa bouche d'assaut.

Baekhyun faufila alors sa langue dans sa bouche en soupirant de plaisir et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, tout en douceur et tendresse, ne cherchant pas l'excitation, juste le plaisir de s'aimer et de se goûter, avoir le gout de l'autre dans la bouche et en redemander encore, toujours...

...

Puis, toujours épuisés par leur éreintante journée, ils s'interrompirent délicatement.

"-_Il faut qu'on dorme._ Chuchota Jongin contre sa bouche.

"-_Oui..._

Jongin déposa alors un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et Baekhyun se remit dos à lui, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

"-_Bonne nuit Bébé._ Dit Jongin en tournant un petit robinet au dessus de la tête de lit, qui éteignit la veilleuse au dessus de la porte, plongeant le compartiment dans l'obscurité.

"-_Bonne nuit._ Répondit Baekhyun en glissant sa main le long du bras de son compagnon qui l'entourait de nouveau, pour atteindre la sienne.

Jongin déposa un dernier baiser sur sa nuque et bercés par les mouvements du train, ils s'endormirent paisiblement.

...

* * *

C'est le tintinnabulement d'une clochette dans le couloir, annonçant le début du service petit déjeuner et donc qu'il était six heures du matin, qui sortit Jongin du sommeil.

Se contentant alors d'ouvrir les yeux, il sourit, respirant la douce odeur sucrée qui émanait de Baekhyun toujours endormit dans ses bras.

Cette douce odeur de miel que portait le moindre centimètre carré de son corps et dont il aimait tant s'enivrer.

Resserrant alors son étreinte en caressant légèrement sa peau de sa main sur son ventre, il referma les yeux pour apprécier l'instant.

Il était bien, là, le corps, à présent brûlant, de son compagnon contre lui.

Et c'est grisé par une bouffé de tendresse qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, les yeux toujours clos.

Baekhyun soupira alors de bien-être en caressant sa main posée sur son ventre.

A peine éveillé, il ondula ensuite légèrement en soupirant de nouveau de plénitude, prit de ce doux désir du réveil, sa main gauche quittant celle de Jongin pour aller se glisser sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

Jongin effleura alors sa nuque de ses lèvres entrouvertes sur le bout de sa langue, qui couru jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux, soufflant sur sa peau son désir de lui qui lui envahissait déjà le ventre et Baekhyun ne put réprimer un léger frisson de plaisir, tandis que tous ses sens endormis se mettaient en éveil.

Dieu qu'il aimait être réveillé ainsi, se laissant aller sous ses caresses, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien...

Puis, ramenant doucement vers lui son bras droit, toujours glissé sous la nuque de Baekhyun, pour s'appuyer sur son coude, Jongin se redressa un peu pour plonger sa bouche dans son cou, tandis que sa main gauche partait en balade sur son corps.

Caressant délicatement son ventre, il fit ensuite courir ses doigts jusqu'à sa hanche, poursuivant son exploration en descendant tout le long de sa cuisse, avant de bifurquer vers l'arrière et remonter en griffant légèrement sa peau jusqu'à sa fesse, qu'il effleura, pour finir de nouveau sur sa hanche.

La main sur sa joue, tremblant de partout, le souffle court, Baekhyun ne put retenir un léger gémissement et remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Jongin, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Réclamant l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il lui accorda en se penchant d'avantage sur lui, Baekhyun ondula de nouveau sous sa main toujours en balade sur son corps, gardant tous deux les yeux clos, pour encore plus de sensations de plaisir.

Baekhyun ôta alors sa main de la nuque de Jongin pour aller chercher la sienne et quittant sa bouche, il guida la main de son compagnon jusqu'à ses lèvres, y introduisant son index et son majeur, leur intimant alors un va-et-vient des plus indécents.

Et Jongin en soupira de désir quand son sexe déjà durement dressé, fut traversé par une pulsion d'excitation électrisante, de sentir ses doigts caresser sa langue brûlante.

La douce indécence de Baekhyun dans leurs moments d'intimité le mettait toujours au bord de la suffocation, tant ça l'excitait.

Et dans ces moments là, il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui... Baekhyun était incroyable... il était d'ailleurs le seul homme avec qui il avait accepté d'inverser les rôles... et ça leur arrivait très souvent...

Toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois, car Baekhyun enduisit copieusement ses doigts de salive et relâcha sa main avant d'agripper de nouveau sa nuque pour le faire approcher et faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche pour la caresser à la sienne.

Et ce baiser, délicat et voluptueux, étouffa un long soupir de Baekhyun, quand Jongin introduisit délicatement un premier doigt puis tout de suite le deuxième dans son intimité.

Le préparant alors avec attention et délicatesse, il finit par toucher son point sacré et Baekhyun s'arracha à ses lèvres, la bouche ouverte dans un râle retenu et presque silencieux, cambrant les reins pour mieux le recevoir.

Et c'est tous deux impatients d'en avoir d'avantage, que Jongin ôta ses doigts de lui, lui soufflant son désir suffocant de possession à l'oreille et qu'il saisit son sexe en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de Baekhyun, sa main sur son torse, pour s'introduire doucement en lui.

La tête rejetée en arrière, Baekhyun laissa alors échapper une longue plainte de plaisir soufflée du bout des lèvres.

Il faisait de son mieux pour être le plus silencieux possible.

Et Jongin, sa bouche contre son oreille, qui faisait aussi ce qu'il pouvait pour être discret, arrêta tout mouvement quand il fut enfin en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Instant qu'ils aimaient particulièrement, ils restèrent immobiles un petit moment, savourant avec plaisir de sentir les palpitations de l'autre dans l'étreinte de leurs chairs.

S'écoutant respirer, tremblant de désir dans cette attente insoutenable d'en avoir plus, torturés consentants.

Puis, Baekhyun amena sa main gauche à la cuisse de Jongin pour lui faire plier la jambe en avant, dans un mouvement symétrique à la sienne.

Lui faisant ainsi gagner un peu plus de terrain en son corps par cette manœuvre, ils en grognèrent tous deux de plaisir.

Et alors que Baekhyun agrippait un peu plus ses doigts à sa cuisse, Jongin se mit en mouvement.

Et ce fut le début d'une lente ascension à travers les strates d'un dévorant plaisir.

Bougeant lentement, Jongin goutait la moindre parcelle de peau à la disposition de sa bouche, de sa langue, de ses dents, en soufflant fort contre l'épiderme brûlant.

Et Baekhyun, le dos cambré à l'extrême pour mieux l'accueillir, ses doigts férocement agrippés à sa cuisse, tandis que ceux de son autre main se mêlaient à ceux de Jongin sur son torse, suffoquait d'un plaisir contenu, qu'il peinait à retenir.

Et lui qui aimait à extérioriser, se surprit à apprécier divinement cette violente torture du silence imposé.

C'était excitant et jouissif, comme cette envie fulgurante, assouvie dans une ruelle avec la crainte de se faire surprendre... Ce qui ne fut pas le cas ce jour là, mais dont il gardait un souvenir impérissable, tant leurs orgasmes avaient étés gargantuesques et putain... ça le faisait bander à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Oh oui Jongin avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans des situations plus excitantes les unes que les autres...

Et c'est à cette idée qu'un gémissement lui échappa.

Foudroyé de l'entendre, Jongin en grogna, quand une pulsion supplémentaire d'excitation s'empara de lui, alors qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit et Baekhyun tira un peu plus sur sa cuisse pour l'inciter à changer de rythme.

Mordant alors la base de son cou, à la naissance de son épaule, Jongin accéléra ses va-et-viens et Baekhyun qui ne put retenir un glapissement à son premier coup de reins accentué, amena leurs mains unies de son torse jusqu'à sa bouche, pour s'en bâillonner.

La tête rejetée en arrière, alors que Jongin maintenait sa main sur sa bouche, Baekhyun était au bord de l'explosion.

Irradiés de plaisir, l'air était rempli de ses gémissements étouffés et des grognements de Jongin qui mordait dans son épaule par intermittence pour s'obliger au mutisme.

Leur plaisir était enivrant et excitant, énervant et étouffant, tant le manque d'air les mettait au bord de l'asphyxie et l'envie de crier était dévorante... tant elle leur était interdite.

Alors quand Jongin s'arrêta tout à coup d'un violent coup de reins au plus profond de sa chair, Baekhyun arracha leurs mains de sa bouche, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air qui le fit chanceler.

L'incitant alors à tourner la tête vers lui, Jongin prit possession de sa bouche, investissant les lieux de sa langue, comme un affamé et Baekhyun répondit à son baiser avec la même faim.

Puis, enroulant fortement son bras gauche autour de son ventre, Jongin se redressa, emportant Baekhyun avec lui comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Tous deux à genoux sur le lit, leurs corps brûlants agréablement saisis par la fraîcheur du compartiment quand les couvertures les quittèrent, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement, tandis que les mains de Jongin étaient déjà reparties en balade sur le corps de son compagnon.

Baekhyun amena alors sa main droite à son propre sexe pour se caresser et ne put retenir un long son de gorge dans leur baiser devenu aérien et indécent et qu'ils interrompirent quand il accrocha son autre main à la hanche de Jongin pour l'inciter à bouger de nouveau.

Jongin quitta alors son corps lentement, complètement, avant d'immédiatement pénétrer à nouveau en lui d'un puissant coup de reins, en grimaçant dans l'effort pour contenir son extériorisation.

Baekhyun, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, le visage défiguré de plaisir, le dos violemment cambré en arrière, relâcha alors sa poigne sur son membre, amenant sa main à l'arrière de la tête de Jongin pour agripper ses doigts à ses cheveux.

Et Jongin lécha son cou de bas en haut, mordillant le lobe de son oreille avant de reprendre lui même en main le sexe de Baekhyun qui lâcha ses cheveux et se laissa aller en avant.

Les mains sur le lit, tête pendante, il soufflait pour tenter de récupérer un peu d'air alors que la main de Jongin caressait sa chair dans une lenteur torturante.

Son corps réclamait d'être délivré, mais Jongin faisait tout pour retarder le moment tout en lui donnant toujours plus de plaisir.

Penché au dessus de lui, sa main libre en appui sur le lit pour se maintenir, il parsemait le haut de son dos de baisers humides, sentant Baekhyun trembler sous ses attentions.

Puis, au bout de sa propre résistance, il relâcha le membre de Baekhyun avant de se redresser et de caresser son dos, qui se cambra, quand ses mains longèrent sa colonne vertébrale, avant de s'agripper à ses hanches.

Et quand il se remit une fois de plus en mouvement, lâchant une longue plainte de plaisir entre ses dents, Baekhyun se laissa échouer sur ses avant bras, le front contre le matelas, le corps secoué par les coups de reins de Jongin qui se sentait arriver au point de non-retour.

"-_Retiens toi Bébé..._ Dit-il alors.

"-_J'en ai plus... la force..._ Dit Baekhyun, relevant la tête, en gémissant difficilement sa réponse.

"-_Essaye._ Dit-il dans un râle.

Baekhyun amena alors sa main droite à son sexe, dur et limite douloureux, pinçant la base de sa chair du plus qu'il pouvait sans se faire mal, pour retarder l'échéance, alors qu'il ne retenait plus ses soupirs de plaisir.

Jongin ne retenant plus grand chose non plus des sons sortant de sa bouche, donna alors encore quelques coups de reins, les tuant d'encore plus de plaisir, jusqu'à la pénétration libératrice qui l'obligea à se mordre la main pour ne pas hurler son extase.

"-_Rââhh c'est booooon..._ Lâcha-t-il ensuite les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il bougeait encore subrepticement pour en finir en douceur.

"-_Ne m'oublie pas Amour._ Dit Baekhyun dans un souffle.

"-_Jamais d'la vie Bébé..._

Ne perdant donc pas une seconde de plus pour Baekhyun, qui avait visiblement réussi à exhausser son désir, Jongin se dégagea de son antre délicatement.

Baekhyun soupira de ce délicat passage et gardant sa main fixée à la base de son membre, roula sur le coté pour se mettre sur le dos et faire face à son homme qui le surplombait.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Jongin baissa alors les yeux sur l'érection de Baekhyun qui la relâcha en cet instant et remonta son regard jusqu'à son visage avant de se coucher sur lui.

Baekhyun grogna douloureusement quand son sexe sur-gonflé se retrouva écrasé entre eux et Jongin glissa sa langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne avant de vite la quitter et descendre tout le long de son corps en léchant sa peau.

Enroulant ensuite les doigts de sa main droite autour de sa chair, il ourla ses merveilleuses lèvres autour du gland devenu hyper-sensible de Baekhyun, avant d'entamer un lent va-et-viens, sa langue taquinant habilement le frein, tandis que sa main suivait le mouvement sur le reste de la longueur.

Et Baekhyun, qui savait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient au jeu du _"Retiens Toi"_, il finissait toujours par ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de crier le violent plaisir qui le saisissait à tous les coups, attrapa un des oreillers pour couvrir sa bouche, gémissant déjà de se sentir venir à une vitesse fulgurante.

Et vint le moment ou Jongin resserra encore plus l'anneau de ses lèvres, sa langue serrée contre sa chair et accéléra ses va-et-viens en retenant ses hanches de sa main libre.

Emmenant Baekhyun à cette tant attendue jouissance qui le fit râler de plaisir dans l'oreiller, alors que lui, pour son propre plaisir... n'en perdit pas une goutte quand Baekhyun se libéra violemment dans sa bouche.

...

Retirant l'oreiller de son visage, les yeux clos, Baekhyun se passa une main dans les cheveux, exténué.

"-_Jongin... Amour... un jour tu vas me faire crever._ Lâcha-t-il en reprenant son souffle,

"-_On va devoir arrêter alors..._ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin, remontant le long de son corps en frôlant sa peau de ses lèvres.

"-_Certainement pas... je préfère encore mourir..._ Dit-il en l'agrippant par les cheveux, pour le faire venir à sa hauteur. _Mourir de ta bouche serait un bonheur..._

"-_Flatteur... _

Baekhyun sourit, les yeux plissés.

_"-Mais tu as raison..._ Reprit Jongin._ Faisons nous crever de plaisir..._ Finit-il dans un sourire qui en disait long, avant que Baekhyun ne s'approprie sa bouche en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors un petit moment, tendrement, amoureusement, puis, interrompant leur baiser, Jongin releva légèrement la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Baekhyun qui le regardait avec adoration.

"-_Je t'aime Bébé._ Dit-il tout bas.

Baekhyun sourit, caressant du bout des doigts le visage de Jongin qui répondit à son sourire et ferma les yeux.

"-_Moi aussi je t'aime Amour._ Dit-il en finissant sa caresse sur ses lèvres.

Jongin rouvrit alors les paupières, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se décala un peu de coté pour ne plus l'écraser de tout son poids et tira les couvertures sur eux avant de se blottir contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

Ils restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, Baekhyun caressant la tête de son compagnon de sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, Jongin fermant les yeux pour apprécier ce geste et ils finirent par se rendormir.

...

* * *

.


	5. Réaction inattendue

**/!\ Warning /!\ X**

* * *

**5-Réaction ****inattendue.**

* * *

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Jongin fut de nouveau réveillé par le son de la clochette dans le couloir, annonçant la dernière heure de voyage.

Remontant alors un peu sa position, il amena ses lèvres à celle de Baekhyun, caressant celles-ci et finit par l'embrasser au coin de la bouche pour le réveiller.

"-_Faut qu'on se lève Bébé, on est bientôt arrivé..._ Chuchota-t-il alors que Baekhyun s'éveillait en soupirant doucement.

Baekhyun ouvrit ensuite les yeux et Jongin déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-_Prêt pour la fin du voyage ?_

"-_Prêt !_

"-_Alors levons nous, qu'on ait le temps de boire un café avant d'arriver._

Baekhyun acquiesça et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Jongin ne sorte de sous les couvertures.

"-Je me douche vite fait en premier, reste au chaud. Dit-il en sortant ses affaires de toilette de sa valise...

"-Il y a une douche ici ?

"-Oui, mais faut pas être gros ou claustro, certains les appellent les cercueils... tu verras pourquoi par toi même tout à l'heure... Dit-il amusé en passant une étroite porte que Baekhyun n'avait pas remarqué.

L'eau se mit rapidement à couler et Baekhyun se tendit comme un chat pour étirer les muscles de son dos en ronronnant de plaisir.

Dieu qu'il avait bien dormi... et ce petit interlude nocturne... un délice...

_"Hmmmmm... oui ce fut un voyage bien agréable..._ Pensa-t-il en souriant.

.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bruit de la douche s'interrompit et Jongin en ressortit.

Toujours en tenue d'Adam, s'ébouriffant les cheveux avec sa serviette pour les sécher, il jeta sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise restée ouverte.

Baekhyun le regarda un instant, se délectant de la vision et sortit tout à coup du lit pour venir l'entourer de ses bras et profiter de lui avant qu'il n'enfile ses vêtements.

Jongin ôta la serviette de sa tête tout sourire et n'eut le temps de prononcer aucun mot que déjà Baekhyun s'était emparé de sa bouche, ses mains en balade partout sur lui.

"-_Tu sais qu'on a pas le temps..._ Dit-il contre ses lèvres quand Baekhyun lui en laissa l'opportunité.

"-_Je sais... Mais laisse moi profiter encore quelques minutes de ce corps parfait.._. Dit-il en caressant sa fesse en un léger allé-retour du bout des doigts. _On devrait vivre nus..._ Reprit-il. _On gagnerait du temps et je ne passerait pas mon temps à te déshabiller des yeux..._

Jongin sourit, amusé.

"-Pourtant moi j'aime que tu sois habillé pour avoir le plaisir de t'effeuiller..._ vêtement... après vêtement..._ Dit-il tout bas en caressant l'arrondi de son épaule.

"-Ok ! Marché conclus ! Une fois rentrés à la maison, je me couvrirai de trois couches de fringues et toi tu resteras nu ! On fait comme ça ?

"-Tu vas avoir chaud Bébé...

"-Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aurai trop de vêtements ou parce que justement tu te promèneras à poil sous mes yeux toute la journée ?

"-Imagine les deux cumulés...

"-Ouais, t'as raison, je vais frôler la combustion spontanée, c'est trop risqué... Ok ! On continu comme d'habitude, mais je viendrai à ton cour pour pouvoir te reluquer dans ta tenue de danse...

"-Tu vas jurer en tutu rose au milieu de toutes ces petites filles. Rit Jongin.

"-Qui te parle de danser Amour ? Dit-il le plus sérieusement qu'il pouvait. Je me mêlerai juste à toutes ces jeunes mamans qui restent juste pour pouvoir reluquer les jolies fesses du professeur de danse de leurs petites filles...

"-Mais tu es jaloux...

"-Non... Mais ça m'énerve un peu... Bon ok ! Oui ! Dit-il dans un sourire plein de dents... _Un petit peu alors..._

Jongin rit et glissant une main de chaque coté de son cou, il se pencha sur lui pour s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres.

Il savait parfaitement que Baekhyun n'était pas jaloux... Leur amour était trop fort pour qu'il y ait la moindre faille dans leur confiance l'un pour l'autre.

Même ces derniers Noël où il partait sans lui dire où, n'avaient pas provoqué de problème de ce genre là...

Non, là, Baekhyun avait été blessé par ce secret, parce que ça le tenait à l'écart d'une partie de sa vie et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

Et peut-être d'ailleurs, qu'au fond, cette douleur était toujours là... Pensa-t-il.

Mais si c'était le cas, il y a une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que cette douleur allait disparaître dans quelques heures, quand Baekhyun verrait de ses yeux et comprendrait l'extraordinaire raison de ce silence imposé qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

Oui, dans quelques heures, il saurait enfin qu'il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de se taire sans lui donner la moindre raison et encore moins, de mensonges, ça, ça lui aurait été intolérable.

Quittant ses lèvres, il lui sourit.

"-Il faut qu'on se presse, il nous reste qu'un peu plus d'une demie heure...

"-Ok. Répondit Baekhyun avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de s'écarter de lui. Je me dépêche.

Baekhyun prit donc ce qu'il lui fallait et prit la direction de la petite douche.

"-_Hm._ Je comprend pourquoi vous appelez ça le cercueil... Dit-il en regardant l'intérieur du minuscule espace de la cabine.

"-_Oui mais l'eau est bien chaude..._ Dit Jongin en se collant dans son dos, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

"-_Hmmm._ Fit-il les yeux clos. _Arrête sinon je t'oblige à y venir avec moi._

"-_C'est une boite à sardines..._

Baekhyun rouvrit les yeux et tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

"-_Je suis sûr qu'à deux ça passe et qu'on pourrait..._

"-_Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'essayer ça au retour..._ Le coupa Jongin, que les mots de Baekhyun avait tout à coup émoustillé.

"-Ça marche ! Lui dit-il en se détachant de lui pour lui faire face et reculer vers la cabine de douche. On a rencard Amour... Ajouta-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Puis il la rouvrit brusquement.

"-_A moins que..._ Dit-il en pointant du regard, le sexe de Jongin, qui peinait à rester au repos à présent.

"-_Me tente pas Bébé..._ Dit-il un sourire en coin. Non... Se reprit-il. On a pas le temps... J'ai bien l'intention de faire ça bien et de t'en laisser un souvenir mémorable, alors là, on a vraiment pas le temps...

Mémorable... Baekhyun en eut un frisson d'excitation qui éveilla quelque peu l'intérêt d'une partie bien précise de son anatomie.

Baissant les yeux sur son sexe une seconde, il les releva sur Jongin, un sourire particulièrement explicite sur les lèvres...

"-_Ok !_ Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la cabine.

Jongin secoua alors la tête en se dirigeant vers sa valise pour se trouver de quoi s'habiller. Se disant que Baekhyun était décidément pris d'une frénésie inhabituelle, même si leur vie était particulièrement... active, c'est vrai... il y avait quelque chose de... oui c'est ça d'inhabituel dans son comportement...

"-_Hmmm..._ Fit Baekhyun dès que l'eau se mit à couler. _Elle est booonne..._

"-...

Jongin ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'écouter.

"-_C'est pas si petit que ça en fin de compte... non... dos au mur je peux tendre les bras et poser les mains à plat sur celui d'en face..._

"-...

Gardant toujours le silence, Jongin le voyait agir dans sa tête comme s'il était devant lui, c'était terrible.

"-_En plus les murs ne sont même pas froids... Oh ! Et puis ces poutres qui traversent le plafond... __**Merde !**_

Jongin tourna la tête vers la porte.

"-Quoi ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux, s'attendant à la réponse qui allait venir.

"-_Je bande..._

Jongin rit.

En quelques phrases anodines, qui ne l'étaient pas tant que ça justement, il avait réussi à le mettre dans le même état que lui.

Et l'image de Baekhyun dans cet état lui aussi lui envoya une violent bouffée de chaleur... c'était un vrai démon.

"-_Ne rit pas c'est pas drôle ! _Se plaignit Baekhyun._ Je me suis excité tout seul avec ces images de toi.. en moi... ici... je vais être obligé de m'occuper..._

Jongin ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, découvrant Baekhyun juste dans l'embrasure et qui l'avait bien fait exprès et l'attendait.

"-._.. de moi même tout de suite..._ Finit-il en l'agrippant par la nuque pour le faire entrer avec lui dans l'étroite cabine.

Jongin le colla alors contre la paroi face à la porte en moulant son corps contre le sien.

"-_Hmmm._. Fit Baekhyun en se mordant la lèvre. _Tu es solidaire à ma cause à ce que je sens là..._

"-_Tais toi et répare tes bêtises._ Dit Jongin, tout bas, en s'emparant tendrement de sa bouche, écartant son bassin du sien pour laisser un passage.

Baekhyun sourit alors dans leur baiser, fier de lui et guida sa main droite entre eux pour enrouler ses doigts autour de leurs deux érections, avant de très vite faire aller et venir sa main sur leurs chairs avec douceur.

Gémissant tous deux dans la bouche de l'autre, ils avaient conscience de prendre du temps qu'ils n'avaient pas, mais s'en foutaient.

Et leur baiser s'amplifiant, Baekhyun accéléra les mouvements de sa main, les masturbant vigoureusement pour atteindre rapidement ce pic de plaisir qui les délivrerait.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, se sentant venir, Baekhyun s'arracha à la bouche de Jongin en râlant, posant son front contre le sien.

"-_J'y suis._ Lâcha-t-il.

"-_Moi aussi. _Poursuivit Jongin en grognant.

Baekhyun resserra alors sa poigne sur leurs sexes et au bout de quelques va-et-viens supplémentaires, ils se libérèrent entre leurs ventres, se bâillonnant de leurs bouches pour se faire taire le plus possible quand leur jouissance s'empara de leurs corps.

Puis ils furent tout à coup déséquilibrés, se retenant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas glisser.

"-Putain on arrive ! Dit Jongin. Le train ralentit toujours brusquement aux abords de Rovaniemi parce que le village est dans une cuvette !

"-Merde !

"-Dépêchons nous, on a dans les dix minutes Bébé ! Dit-il en se rinçant vite fait, avant de sortir de la douche.

"-J'en ai pour moins de deux minutes !

Jongin referma la porte et Baekhyun se savonna rapidement avant de se rincer et couper l'eau, tout ça en moins de deux minutes comme il l'avait annoncé.

S'essuyant alors le plus vite possible, il récupéra ensuite ses effets personnels et sortit de la cabine.

"-Désolé, à cause de moi on a pas pu aller prendre le petit dèj'. Dit-il à Jongin qui avait déjà mit son jean et enfilait un tee-shirt.

"-C'est pas grave Bébé, on le prendra au village et puis... _c'était meilleur qu'un café..._ Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

Baekhyun se sentit rougir et lui sourit à son tour.

"-_C'est vrai..._

Puis, réalisant qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés et ne faisaient plus que se regarder, ils secouèrent la tête en même temps et finirent de s'habiller à toute vitesse, se chaussèrent, rangèrent ensuite leurs affaires.

Le train freina alors de nouveau, ralentissant sérieusement.

"-On est arrivés ! Dit Jongin.

"-N'oublie pas qu'on a rencard au retour. Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire, en enfilant son manteau.

Jongin rit en mettant le sien avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui fermer son col.

"-_Aucune chance que j'oublie ça Bébé._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un nouveau brusque ralentissement les déséquilibra de nouveau et le train s'immobilisa.

"-Allez ! C'est reparti !

Baekhyun acquiesça et ils prirent leurs valises avant de sortir de leur compartiment.

.

Se faufilant main dans la main dans le flot de passagers dans le couloir, ils sortirent rapidement du train et une fois sur le quai glacial, Jongin ferma son manteau qu'il avait laissé ouvert, tandis que Baekhyun resta figé sur le panneau de la ville qui se trouvait face à eux.

_"Rovaniemi... Rovaniemi... Pourquoi ce nom me parle ?_ Pensait-il. ... _Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, pas moyen que je mette le doi'..** Mais oui Rovaniemi !** _

"_-Rovaniemi c'est là où se trouve le village du ...Père Noël !_ Dit-il tout bas pour lui même tout à coup.

Jongin en tressaillit de l'entendre.

"-Le Père Noël... Hein ? Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il pris au dépourvu, croyant que Baekhyun s'adressait à lui.

Baekhyun secoua la tête sans prêter attention à son compagnon, il venait de se taper un léger délire en repensant à tout ce qui...

_"...Mais pourtant..._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de continuer en pensées, les yeux écarquillés._ Oui... Rovaniemi, Nicolas... Rudolphe ! ! ... La fille en rouge et blanc... **DU PAIN D'ÉPICES MAGIQUE !** Tout ça** c'est NOËL** ... Le Père No'.. Non non non non non non arrête de délirer ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Ça y est, c'était sûr, je deviens complètement taré avec toutes ces histoires..._

"-Baek ?... Baekhyun ? T'es avec moi ? Dit Jongin qui s'était posté devant lui et passait sa main devant ses yeux pour avoir son attention, alors que les passagers du trains se pressaient vers la sortie.

"-_Jongin..._ Dit-il tout bas en clignant.

"-Ça va ? T'es livide, tu te sens pas bien ? Dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues, inquiet.

"-_Hein... Heu... c'est... Rovaniemi c'est... c'est le village du Père Noël..._

"-Et bien... oui... heu... oui pour les touristes...

"-_Tu... toi... tuuuu... au village du Père Noël ?_ Dit-il d'une voix étrange, le regard troublé, semblant fixé nul part.

"-Heu... non ! Pas à Rovaniemi en fait... mais...

Baekhyun pencha la tête, toujours aussi... hagard.

"-_Tu chauffes... _Dit Jongin.

Baekhyun fronça le front, rendant son visage encore plus... perdu.

"-_Mon dieu ce... ce qui me vient... à... à l'esprit est... complètement dingue... _Chuchota-t-il.

Jongin sourit légèrement mais l'air étrange sur le visage de Baekhyun était encore là et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

"-Baek... Laisse ton esprit s'ouvrir, écoute ce qu'il te dit, car je pense que tu sais déjà...

"-_Non non non... c'est impossible._ Souffla-t-il comme si c'était douloureux pour lui.

"-Baek, comment peux tu dire ça, alors qu'il y a quelques heures, un morceau de pain d'épices a permit à ton ouïe de comprendre toutes les langues du monde ?

Baekhyun en resta muet, ses lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son n'en sortait et il avait un air encore plus perdu sur le visage.

Il ne savait plus... il n'arrivait plus à penser, son esprit était trop occupé à lui raconter des histoires inacceptables de Père Noël, de lutins, de renne au nez rouge...

_"Tout ça est absurde, _Se dit-il._ Il est totalement hors de question que j'accept'... mais... oui... il y a ce ... ce pain d'épices... qui... il est bien réel ... A moins que... que j'ai totalement perdu l'esprit et qu'en fait je ne sois pas vraiment... là... je suis peut-être dans la chambre d'un asile de fous en pleine crise psychotique... Mais depuis quand ?_

"-Baekhyun ? ... Baekhyun réponds moi, tu commences sérieusement à m'inquiéter, reste avec moi.

"-_Jongin..._ Dit-il les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il planait, ses pupilles devenues minuscules.

"-_Oui Bébé ? _Dit Jongin en fronçant les sourcils.

"-_Jure moi... jure moi que je suis bien ici avec toi et pas dans une cellule capitonnée, ligoté dans une camisole de force... jure moi que tout ça est bien réel et que je ne suis pas devenu'.. ..._

Sa phrase resta en suspend sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

_"-_Baek ?

_"-... il faut que j'y retourne..._. Finit-il par chuchoter, le visage rempli d'effroi.

"-Que t'y retournes ? ...Quoi ? Dit Jongin en fronçant le front. Baekhyun ? ... Baekhyun écoute moi, tu es bien ici, avec moi, je te le jure, je te le jure... Répéta-t-il ses mains pressées sur ses épaules, constatant qu'autour d'eux, le quai était à présent désert. Viens par là. Dit-il en l'entraînant vers un banc tout proche pour l'y faire asseoir.

Baekhyun se laissa faire sans un mot, comme absent et une fois assis auprès de lui, Jongin lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour capter son regard, mais il avait définitivement l'air ailleurs maintenant.

"-Baek... c'est ... c'est sidérant, je le sais... je suis passé pas là aussi et tu peux me croire, j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, même quand je me suis retrouvé devant Lui... mais... Il... Il existe vraiment Bébé ! C'est vrai ! Les rennes, les lutins, la distribution de cadeaux, tout ça c'est vrai Baekhyun ! Tout ! Dit-il, inconscient d'être en train d'empirer les choses.

Et voyant que même face à lui, les yeux de Baekhyun ne semblaient pas le voir, qu'il n'avait plus aucune réaction, Jongin commença à paniquer.

"-Merde Bébé où es tu ? Fais pas le con, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dit-il en l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que Baekhyun ne lui rendait pas son étreinte.

Il était comme éteint, déconnecté de la réalité.

Le serrant encore plus fort contre lui à ce constat, Jongin était mort d'inquiétude. Pourquoi Baekhyun n'était plus là ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette annonce serait un tel choc pour lui.

Il avait déjà entendu parlé que certains avaient eut de mauvaises réactions en apprenant la vérité, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Baekhyun serait de ceux là...

_"Mais en y réfléchissant... c'est vrai que Baekhyun n'a pas posé de questions..._ Se dit-il. _Comme s'il avait accepté la magie d'un morceau de gâteau de la même façon qu'il aurait accepté quelque chose de banal... Il m'avait bien dit, aussi, que c'était le chaos dans sa tête, mais il n'en avait plus reparlé après... comme si le taire, faisait que ça ne s'était jamais produit ! Depuis le début... en fait... depuis le début, Baekhyun était dans le refus, dans le déni et j'ai rien remarqué ! ... Mis à part peut-être cet air sur son visage et ce comportement étrange, cette frénésie sexuelle... ce choix certainement inconscient sur quelque chose de naturelle dans notre vie pour que je ne remarque rien, comme une manière de se voiler la face et ne pas... ne plus penser, en focalisant son esprit sur autre chose, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne une obsession et prenne le dessus... Putain pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? ... J'aurais dû comprendre..._

"-_Baek !_ Dit-il en relâchant son étreinte pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. _Baekhyun tu m'entends ?_ Putain Bébé réponds moi ! Dit-il désespérément.

_"Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ Hurla-t-il en pensées, comme un appel au secours, son front posé contre le sien.

...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors.

Minutes pendant lesquelles, Jongin avait Baekhyun contre lui comme une poupée de chiffon, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait aller chercher quelqu'un... de l'aide... faire quelque chose...

...

Et des grelots se firent entendre derrière lui, suivit de bruits de sabots qui résonnèrent sur le béton du quai déserté.

Se retournant, il vit Rudolphe qui approchait d'eux pour s'arrêter à coté de lui, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête, illuminant son nez rouge et Laura descendit précipitamment du traîneau qu'il tirait.

"-_Oh Laura, il n'est plus là._ Dit-il la gorge serrée, mais tellement heureux, soulagé de les voir.

"-Je sais ! Dit-elle en venant jusqu'à lui à grands pas. C'est pour ça que je suis là, Nicolas t'a entendu, il nous a donné des instructions, on va vous emmener au plus près de la cité, au cottage de Kemihaaran.

"-Au cottage ?

"-Oui ! _Ton ami ne peut pas aller à la cité dans cet état, sinon il ne se remettra jamais de ce choc. _Dit-elle tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

"-_Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait rester catatonique ? _

"-_Oui. Il est conscient de ce qui l'entour malgré le fait qu'il donne l'impression de ne pas être là. S'il voit Nicolas et la cité maintenant, il ne voudra plus sortir de derrière ce voile de déni qu'il a posé sur son esprit._

"-_Merde... Laura... je ne veux pas le perdre._ Dit-il douloureusement.

"-_Tu ne le perdras pas Jongin._ Dit-elle, un doux sourire sur le visage. _Hermine a déjà connu cette situation par le passé, elle a préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire revenir et rendre son esprit plus malléable pour qu'il accepte la vérité. Baekhyun va te revenir._ Finit-elle en passant délicatement sa main sur sa joue dans un geste rassurant.

Jongin lui sourit, les yeux brillants et Laura qui s'était accroupit devant lui, se releva.

"-Allez ! Allons-y ! Dit-elle en emportant leurs valises pour les mettre dans le traîneau.

Jongin acquiesça et se leva du banc, faisant se lever ensuite Baekhyun qui ne résista pas et se laissa manipuler.

Et quand Baekhyun fut debout devant lui, le regard absent, Jongin sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement.

Son regard envoûtant et malicieux n'était plus là... ce regard qu'il aimait tant sentir posé sur lui était complètement vide...

S'il avait su... Oh oui s'il avait su ce qui allait arriver, il ne lui aurait jamais infligé un choc pareil... il aurait laissé sa place à son successeur comme il l'avait proposé à Nicolas et n'aurait ainsi jamais eu la douleur de le voir comme ça...

"-_Jongin..._ Dit Laura qui était revenu vers lui et pressait son épaule pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. Il faut y aller.

"-_Oui._ Souffla-t-il en posant sa main droite dans le dos de Baekhyun, son autre main attrapant la sienne pour le guider vers le traîneau.

Et quand Jongin se demanda de quelle manière il allait le faire monter à bord, Baekhyun eut le réflexe de lever le pied pour grimper quand il le sentit butter contre le patin du traîneau.

L'installant ensuite sur la banquette à l'arrière, il prit place à sa droite et Laura leur posa une épaisse couverture sur les jambes avant de passer devant.

Jongin entoura Baekhyun de son bras pour le faire venir tout contre lui, sa tête contre son cou et passa sa main gauche sur ses paupières pour lui faire fermer les yeux.

Puis il remonta la couverture sur lui et Laura qui avait attendu qu'ils soient bien installés, retourna son attention vers l'avant.

"-Allez Rud' ! On va au cottage de Kemihaaran !

"-Bien Laura ! Dit l'animal que la jeune femme et Jongin pouvaient comprendre.

Rudolphe fit alors demi tour, quelques petites bonds sur ses sabots qui firent jaillir quelques étincelles sur le béton et il s'élança.

"-Accrochez vous ! C'est parti ! Dit l'animal en courant sur quelques mètres sur le quai, avant que ses sabots ne touchent plus le sol et que le traîneau s'élève lui aussi derrière lui, montant rapidement dans les airs.

...

* * *

**.**

**Et voilà !**

**Ça y est nous entrons de pleins pieds dans la... MA réalité féerique de noël !**

**Réalité que Baekhyun a inconsciemment décidé de rejeter... pauvre Jongin, lui qui croyait que tout ne serait que bonheur...**

**j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette histoire et sa direction inattendue, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile quand même hein ? ^^hihi **

**Dites moi tout !**


	6. Escale imprevue

**Petit chapitre de transition**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

**6-Escale imprévue.**

* * *

.

Sa main gauche toujours délicatement posée sur les yeux de Baekhyun pour qu'il ne les ouvre pas pendant le voyage et ne voit pas où ils étaient, Jongin, qui aurait dû être euphorique d'être en plein ciel, dans un traîneau tiré par Rudolphe, avait juste le cœur gros.

Baekhyun aurait aimé ce voyage extraordinaire... enfin... peut-être... il n'était plus sûr de rien maintenant...

Lui qui pensait que chaque étape, chaque découverte serait un émerveillement pour Baekhyun, que tout ne serait que bonheur pour lui, pour eux, s'était bien trompé et se retrouvait maintenant... tout seul...

Les yeux baissés sur leurs mains unies sous la couverture et qu'il ne pouvait voir, il ferma les paupières pour contenir sa peine... Dieu ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer...

...

Volant à une vitesse phénoménale sans que ses passagers ne ressentent autre chose qu'une sensation grisante de légèreté, Rudolphe parcourut rapidement les deux-cent kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur destination.

"-On arrive ! Dit-il alors en ralentissant pour entamer sa descente en douceur.

"-Bien joué Rud' ! Dit Laura. T'es vraiment le renne le plus rapide de la création !

"-Sans me vanter, je crois que tu as raison Laura. Dit-il. Mais il ne faut pas le répéter à Tornade, il n'apprécierait pas de se savoir détrôné et encore moins par moi !

"-T'inquiète, je ne lui répéterai pas. Dit Laura amusée, avant de se tourner vers Jongin. Ça va ?

Jongin acquiesça en étirant un léger sourire qu'elle lui rendit et Laura retourna son attention sur Rudolphe.

"-Ok ! Je vois le cottage ! Pose nous en douceur Rud' !

"-T'es désirs sont des ordres Laura.

Le renne les fit alors descendre en faisant de grands cercles jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent enfin le sol, se posant en toute légèreté, dans l'épaisse neige recouvrant le chemin devant le cottage.

"-Et voilà !

"-Bravo Rud' !

Le renne se cabra sur ses pattes arrières pour exprimer sa joie, comme l'aurait fait un cheval, mais avec une option nez rouge lumineux qui faisait tout son charme et Laura sauta avec souplesse du traîneau, son long manteau de velours rouge voletant autour d'elle.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Jongin et Baekhyun à l'arrière et les débarrassa de la couverture avant d'aider Jongin à relever son compagnon.

"-Merci. Dit-il en passant le bras droit de Baekhyun au dessus de son épaule pour le caler à l'arrière de son cou et le soulever pour le porter et le descendre du traîneau.

Et un frisson le traversa quand il sentit la main de Baekhyun s'agripper à sa nuque dans la manœuvre.

Mais quand il lui reposa les pieds sur le sol, Baekhyun qui avait aussi ouvert les yeux, était finalement toujours dans le même état, faisant fondre la fine couche d'espoir qui s'était emparée de lui un instant en le sentant réagir.

Laura prit alors leurs valises dans le traîneau et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cottage, Jongin et Baekhyun derrière elle.

.

Le cottage, qui était en fait un grand chalet en rondins de bois au milieu de nul part, semblait accueillant et la fumée qui sortait des cheminées laissait présager un intérieur bien confortable et chaleureux, tout du moins le faisait espérer vu le froid qu'il faisait dehors.

Et quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, ça se confirma.

L'endroit était meublé et décoré avec soin, dans le même style, montagnard finlandais et bois naturel, que la cité elle même et il y faisait bien chaud grâce à un grand feu de cheminée qui crépitait dans l'âtre du salon et répandait sa chaleur dans l'air.

Petit détail qui fit sourire Jongin, cette douce odeur de chocolat et de cannelle qui embaumait les lieux et révélait que c'est Hermine qui était venue préparer le chalet pour leur arrivée et leur avait fait son merveilleux chocolat chaud qui devait les attendre dans la cuisine.

"-Hermine ? Dit-il en lâchant Baekhyun une seconde pour ôter son manteau.

"-Hermine ! Confirma Laura dans un sourire en allant mettre leurs valises dans la chambre.

Jongin se tourna alors vers Baekhyun, observant son visage inexpressif un instant et posa ses mains sur ses joues délicatement avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres froides.

Crispant le visage de n'avoir aucun retour, il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les ré-ouvrir et se mettre en charge de lui retirer son manteau.

...

"-Aucun changement ? Demanda Laura qui revenait dans la pièce et le débarrassa du manteau de Baekhyun.

"-Non, aucun. Dit-il en guidant son compagnon vers le canapé se trouvant contre un des murs du salon.

Puis, l'y faisant asseoir, il prit bien garde de l'appuyer contre le dossier pour éviter un éventuel basculement.

"-Tu crois pouvoir lui faire avaler quelque chose ?

"-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, il a quand même quelques réactions réflexes.

"-Tant mieux. Viens dans la cuisine que je te montre les préparations que tu devras lui donner.

Jongin hésita une seconde en regardant Baekhyun et Laura vint vers lui.

"-Viens. Répéta-t-elle en attrapant son poignet. Il ne va pas s'en aller tu sais...

Se disant qu'elle avait raison et même si ce fait lui était douloureux, Jongin finit par acquiescer et la laissa l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

.

"-Alors voilà ! Dit-elle tout de suite en se postant devant le plan de travail, Jongin à ses cotés. Tu vas devoir y aller par étape.

"-Ok.

"-Hermine te les a placé dans l'ordre pour que tu ne te trompes pas... Bon déjà, là-bas, elle a préparé du chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Dit-elle en lui montrant un poêle ou une grosse casserole en cuivre était posée. Ça, tu peux en boire, il n'y a rien dedans, mais donc en premier lieu, tu devras en donner à Baekhyun avec une pincée de cette poudre verte, qui est une poudre apaisante, c'est léger et ça le relaxera, il faut qu'il déstresse avant tout.

"-D'accord.

"-Et donc, de la mettre dans ce chocolat ne pourra être que bénéfique, c'est tellement du bonheur...

Jongin sourit. Oh oui le chocolat d'Hermine était du pur bonheur.

"-Je lui donne quand ?

"-Dès que possible.

"-Ok.

"-Après il y a cette poudre de racine d'angélique et autres plantes... secrètes... qu'Hermine ne m'a donc pas révélé, elle servira à préparer son esprit à la décoction qui viendra après, celle qui le rendra plus malléable, plus influençable...

Jongin fronça le front.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça n'aura aucune incidence sur sa santé ou sa personnalité, il sera toujours le même après. Les effets sont juste temporaires et assez longs pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie et accepte la vérité. Il ne restera pas influençable si c'est ce qui te fait peur...

"-OK. Non c'est bon, je comprend. Donc la première pour qu'il déstresse, je lui donne tout de suite, ça marche et la deuxième pour préparer son esprit je lui donne quand ? Dans du chocolat aussi ?

"-Oui, c'est plus simple... si tu n'as pas tout bu bien sûr. Sourit-elle.

Jongin rit.

"-Non t'inquiète...

"-Et tu lui donnes d'ici quelques heures... en début d'après midi par exemple.

"-D'accord.

"-D'ailleurs après ça il devrait déjà montrer une évolution, mais ne me demande pas quoi, je n'ai pas tous les détails, on a eu que très peu de temps, tu t'en doute bien.

"-Oui j'imagine, tu es arrivée vite. Mais ok, je dois m'attendre à voir une réaction.

"-Voilà ! Donc... ensuite, il y a la fameuse décoction d'influence ! Celle là est ici. Dit-elle en lui montrant un petit flacon de verre au bouchon de liège, rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre. Tu devras lui donner six heures après l'autre.

"-D'accord. Pure ?

"-Oui. Attention par contre allonge le avant, parce qu'il va s'endormir brusquement.

"-A bon ?

"-Oui. C'est par le rêve et toutes les images qui se projetteront dans son esprit que se fera le travail. Tu devras donc lui parler de tout ça très clairement dès le début de son sommeil, après c'est son esprit qui fera tout le reste.

"-Lui parler?

"-Oui, parle lui de Nicolas, de ce que tu es toi, ce que nous sommes et de la cité... Des gens qu'il a déjà rencontré aussi, les gens qu'il a vu... Les images réelles l'aideront beaucoup à se projeter, vu qu'il devra se contenter d'imaginer le reste.

"-Ok j'ai compris. Et ça suffira ?

"-Oui oui, après, il ne bloquera plus face à la réalité, quand il l'aura sous ses yeux et il ne ressentira plus que du... WOW... Dit-elle en ne trouvant pas d'autre mot pour l'exprimer... Mais surveille le bien, il est possible qu'il fasse du somnambulisme vu qu'il croira ses rêves réels...

"-Bien... je te remercie.

"-Oh mais moi je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis que le messager. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'Hermine m'a dit... Elle a beaucoup de travail, elle ne pouvait pas rester pour te dire tout ça de vive voix... D'ailleurs j'espère ne rien avoir oublié. Enfin, pour les potions, aucune inquiétude hein, c'est cet ordre ! C'est juste les explications qui vont avec que je ne te retranscris peut-être pas complètement, j'ai peut-être pas été très claire, mais tu sais les grandes lignes quoi.

"-Si si tu as été très claire et pour le reste, je verrai bien de toute façon.

"-Demain matin normalement il devrait se réveiller comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"-Il aura tout oublié ?

"-Non non, il se souviendra, mais il se réveillera... normal... prêt pour la suite du voyage. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

Jongin lui rendit son sourire et elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes.

Jongin acquiesça et Laura ouvrit de grands yeux en levant son index devant elle.

"-Oh ! J'oubliais un truc !

"-Oui ?

"-Demain, il se réveillera et vous reprendrez votre périple comme prévu, tu lui donneras donc un morceau de pain d'épices ici avant de partir, pour l'étape numéro deux qui ouvrira un peu plus ses perceptions sensorielles et avant d'arriver, quand vous serez devant le dôme, tu lui donneras le dernier bout qui fera apparaître la cité sous ses yeux... Il n'y aura plus de crainte que ça le choque et ça sera vraiment grandiose pour lui, fais lui ce cadeau.

"-Que je lui donne juste devant le dôme pour qu'il le voit apparaître sous ses yeux ?

"-Ouais... Génial non ?

"-C'est comme ça que ChanYeol avait fait pour moi.

"-Ton prédécesseur ?

"-Oui.

"-C'est aussi de cette façon qu'a procédé Jacques quand il m'a amené sur place y'a trois ans...

Ils se sourirent aux souvenirs de leurs arrivées respectives et Laura secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

"-Bon ! Et bien voilà ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser tous les deux... Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de la cuisine. Je dois rentrer.

Jongin la suivit et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée, jetant tous deux un coup d'œil à Baekhyun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

"-Donne lui tout de suite la première poudre.

"-Oui.

"-Et oui ! Au fait ! Tu trouveras à manger dans le frigo ! Ne te laisse pas mourir de faim... Et selon son état cet après midi, il se peut que tu arrives à le faire manger lui aussi.

"-Ok je verrai.

Laura ouvrit la porte et jetant un œil à Baekhyun avant, Jongin la suivit à l'extérieur, stoppant sur le pas de la porte.

"-Je t'envoi Wolf et Moonlight avec leur smala. Ils vous emmèneront à la cité.

"-Tu me rassures. S'amusa-t-il. Je nous imaginais mal aller jusqu'à Korvatunturi à pieds.

Laura rit.

"-Ils seront là demain matin.

"-Ok. Merci encore... pour tout...

"-De rien Jongin, c'est normal, on est comme frère et sœur maintenant après tout, on fait parti de la même grande famille. Dit-elle en grimpant dans le traîneau.

"-C'est vrai... A demain Laura.

"-A demain Jongin.

"-Salut Rudolphe !

"-Salut ! Dit le renne en faisant déjà demi tour sur le chemin.

Jongin les salua de la main et Laura lui sourit avant de mettre sa capuche sur sa tête.

"-Allez Rud' ! Dit-elle. On rentre à la maison !** ... Au fait Jongin ! Il n'y a pas que ton ami qui va découvrir des choses... Une surprise incroyable t'attend ! **Cria-t-elle, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre car Rudolphe s'était déjà mit à courir et ils s'envolèrent, s'éloignant rapidement dans le ciel alors que la neige se mettait à tomber sur un Jongin perplexe.

"-Une surprise ? Dit-il à haute voix. Pour moi ?

...

Puis, secouant la tête, il fit demi tour et retourna à l'intérieur.

.

Une fois de nouveau au chaud, il se frotta les bras en tremblant, il faisait vraiment meilleur ici ! Quelle idée de sortir sans manteau !

Puis, allant directement à la cuisine, il sortit deux mugs d'un placard, après en avoir ouvert plusieurs pour les trouver et il prit la grosse casserole de chocolat qui se trouvait sur le poêle, pour verser de cet onctueux breuvage qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

Reposant ensuite la casserole sur le poêle, il saupoudra une pincée de la première poudre dans un des mugs avant de bien mélanger avec une cuillère et d'emporter les deux tasses dans le salon.

S'installant alors auprès de Baekhyun, il posa sa propre tasse sur un guéridon se trouvant à coté d'eux et observa Baekhyun une seconde en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il espérait vraiment pouvoir lui faire boire le breuvage sans trop de difficulté.

Et comme il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir, il s'approcha au plus près de lui, glissa sa main gauche à sa nuque et amena le mug à la bouche de Baekhyun.

Et à son plus grand soulagement, le réflexe fut immédiat.

Au contact de la porcelaine, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il put pencher doucement la tasse pour verser un peu du liquide chaud dans sa bouche.

Observant sa gorge, il sourit quand il le vit déglutir et renouvela l'opération une nouvelle fois.

Et à la deuxième gorgée, Baekhyun ferma légèrement les yeux en avalant de nouveau, ce qui lui fit se dire que son palais d'expert devait apprécier particulièrement le chocolat d'Hermine.

Souriant, il continua alors de lui faire boire tout doucement le contenu de la tasse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement vide.

Puis, posant le mug près du sien, il retourna son attention sur Baekhyun, lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui et passa délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres, pour y ôter quelques traces de chocolat qui y restait, avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, espérant une réaction.

Mais les lèvres de Baekhyun, qui étaient chaudes à présent, n'eurent aucun réflexe à son baiser et c'est les yeux fermés qu'il se redressa, déçu.

Prenant alors sa tasse dans la main droite, il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et passa son bras sur les épaules de Baekhyun pour le faire venir tout contre lui.

Embrassant la tête de son compagnon dans un premier temps, il ferma ensuite de nouveau les yeux en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux une seconde, le cœur douloureux.

Puis il finit par se reprendre, redressant la tête pour amener sa tasse à ses lèvres et boire son chocolat à petites gorgées, très satisfaisantes, mais qui n'enlevèrent en rien cette douleur intérieure qui le rongeait d'avoir Baekhyun à la fois si près de lui et malgré tout... si loin...

...

* * *

**.**

**Voilà voilà ! **

**Oui je sais c'était court... mais c'est une étape avant... ... ... ... ... la suite ^^ Vous ne pensiez quand meme pas que j'allais vous faire une revelation hein ? hihi ^^**

**Bon allez je vous laisse et vous dis A la semaine pro :-)**


	7. Un jour

.

* * *

**7-Un jour...**

* * *

.

Son chocolat terminé, il reposa sa tasse sur le gueridon et enroula ses bras autour de Baekhyun pour le serrer contre lui.

Puis, glissant son menton par dessus son épaule en soupirant, il ferma les yeux.

"-_Tu me manques Bébé._ Dit-il tout bas.

Et c'était vrai.

Baekhyun était absent depuis quoi ? Un peu plus de deux heures seulement et il lui manquait atrocement, il était en manque de lui.

Alors que dans leur vie quotidienne il leur arrivait d'être séparés du matin au soir pour le boulot et même s'il leur tardait de se retrouver le soir, ils pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre quelques heures.

Mais là, Jongin était littéralement en manque.

Comme un fumeur qui n'aurait plus de cigarettes... il n'aurait peut-être pas fumé, là, tout de suite, en temps normal, mais rien que de savoir qu'il n'a plus de clope, l'envie est démentielle.

Et c'est ce qui lui arrivait avec Baekhyun.

Sa voix lui manquait, son sourire, son rire, sa présence lui manquait alors qu'il l'avait là tout contre lui et c'était douloureux.

Il faisait partie de lui maintenant, indispensable à sa vie. Tous deux sans famille, même si ce n'était pas pour les même raisons, ils étaient devenu celle de l'autre et rien au monde ne pouvait plus briser ce lien qui les unissaient à part...

Non !

Baekhyun était encore là ! Et il allait lui revenir !

_"C'est temporaire, c'est temporaire..._ Se dit-il comme leitmotiv.

"-_Où es tu Bébé ?_ Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux, écoutant le silence pesant qui l'entourait lui répondre.

...

Puis un bruit incongru se fit entendre depuis son estomac.

Regardant l'heure, il constata qu'il était près de midi et demi et décida d'aller dans la cuisine pour voir si quelque chose lui donnerait assez envie pour qu'il mange.

Se dégageant alors délicatement de Baekhyun, il le réinstalla confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, posant ses mains, qu'il découvrit glacées, sur ses jambes, avant de les couvrir d'une couverture. L'inertie le faisait se refroidir, il devait impérativement le garder au chaud.

Puis il considéra encore un instant son compagnon et finit par se détourner pour filer dans la cuisine.

Là, il trouva effectivement quelques bêtises sucrées qu'il mangea sans appétit debout devant le comptoir face à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage recouvert de neige, qu'il ne voyait même pas et retourna rapidement dans le salon.

Tâtant les mains de Baekhyun dans un premier temps, il les trouva toujours aussi glacées et décida de le changer de place pour le rapprocher de la cheminée.

Il le fit donc se lever et le guida jusqu'à un rocking chair qui se trouvait près de l'âtre, reposa la couverture sur lui et remit une bûche dans le feu avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil face à son compagnon.

Et la chaleur aidant, l'épuisement, les décalages horaires prirent le dessus sur lui et il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

.

Quand Jongin rouvrit les yeux, sortant doucement de sa torpeur, une braise qui claqua dans le foyer, le fit sursauter et il regarda l'heure en panique.

Il devait donner le deuxième remède à Baekhyun en début d'après midi !

Et il souffla en constatant qu'il n'était que quatorze heures.

Il se leva alors, s'approcha de Baekhyun et s'accroupit devant lui pour toucher ses mains.

Elles étaient chaudes, enfin et il sourit avant de se relever, de poser ses mains sur ses joues rosies par la chaleur et l'embrasser.

"_-Je vais te donner le deuxième remède._ Lui dit-il tout bas en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Baekhyun ferma alors légèrement les paupières en réaction à sa caresse, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit et c'est ému qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de récupérer les mugs sur le guéridon et de filer préparer la deuxième décoction.

La tasse rincée, le chocolat maintenu au chaud sur le poêle versé dans la tasse, la poudre saupoudrée et mélangée dans le chocolat... En deux temps trois mouvements, Jongin était revenu au coté de Baekhyun et approchait le fauteuil de lui pour s'y asseoir et lui permettre d'être plus stable.

Amenant alors la tasse aux lèvres de Baekhyun qui réagit tout de suite, il lui versa une première gorgée dans la bouche, les doigts de sa main gauche dans ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

Se mordant la lèvre, Jongin espérait de toutes ses forces que Baekhyun ait effectivement quelques réactions après ce remède, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Une fois la tasse vidée de son contenu, Jongin cala le mug entre ses genoux et essuya la bouche de Baekhyun de son pouce avant de l'observer.

Fixant sa bouche, ses yeux, la moindre parcelle de son visage, ses mains qui étaient sur la couverture sur ses cuisses, attendant...

Attendant quoi ?

_"Qu'est ce que t'attends là au juste ?_ Se dit-il. _Une réaction immédiate ? _

Secouant la tête, il se leva alors et retourna dans la cuisine rapporter la tasse.

Et quand il posa le mug dans l'évier, un grincement du plancher vint jusqu'à ses oreilles, suivit d'un autre, puis un autre... comme si quelqu'un marchait...

Courant alors dans le salon, le cœur en folie, il stoppa net une fois dans la pièce, quand il vit que le son venait du rocking chair où était installé Baekhyun qui se balançait et faisait grincer les lattes du plancher.

Il s'était fait une fausse joie alors que c'est juste lui qui avait appuyé dessus en se relevant et provoqué le mouvement de bascule.

Déçu, il stoppa alors le fauteuil et se réinstalla dans l'autre, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur les flammes, dans l'attente...

...

Et il se redressa brusquement d'un bond, quand le rocking chair se remit tout à coup en mouvement.

"-_Putain tu m'as fait peur !_ Dit-il la main sur le cœur en regardant Baekhyun se balancer lentement. _C'était donc déjà toi tout à l'heure..._

S'adossant alors au fond de son fauteuil, il continua de l'observer en souriant. Il n'était toujours pas complètement là mais il revenait, ce mouvement était un progrès, même s'il ne semblait venir que de son genou droit et il se sentait un peu moins seul tout à coup.

.

Puis le temps devint de plus en plus long.

Jongin qui avait finit par se lever, piétinait... observait Baekhyun se balancer quelques instants... marchait de fenêtre en fenêtre pour regarder dehors la neige qui tombait parfois... et qui s'arrêtait... la lueur de ce jour étrange qui faisait la particularité de ces hivers si près du pôle et qui donnait l'impression de l'aube toute la journée... Le temps était long dans l'attente et il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui même.

Puis, alors qu'il était devant la fenêtre près de la cheminée, il fit machinalement quelques mouvements de danse, histoire d'occuper ses jambes alors que ses yeux observaient l'extérieur et... quelque chose changea dans son environnement... il n'y avait plus aucun bruit...

Tournant alors la tête vers Baekhyun en reposant ses pieds à plat sur le sol, il vit qu'il ne se balançait plus...

Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand, relevant les yeux sur son visage, il se retrouva planté dans le regard de Baekhyun qui avait les yeux posés sur lui.

Baekhyun le regardait !

Un énorme sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il se précipitait sur lui et que les yeux de Baekhyun continuaient de le suivre.

"-Baek. Dit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui, ses mains saisissant son visage pour planter son regard dans le sien. Si tu savais ce que ce regard m'a manqué...

Baekhyun n'eut aucun signe de réaction, mais son visage avait perdu cette once de terreur qui y était restée figée depuis le choc qui l'avait rendu catatonique.

Et c'est ému que Jongin rapprocha leurs visages l'un de l'autre pour l'embrasser.

Un baiser long et appuyé que Baekhyun ne lui rendit pas, mais qui lui fit tellement de bien, qu'il espérait que Baekhyun l'apprécie lui aussi.

Et les paupières de Baekhyun qui se fermèrent à ce moment là, Jongin ne les vit pas, car interrompant le baiser, les yeux de son compagnon étaient de nouveau ouverts, son regard posé sur lui comme accroché à une bouée de sauvetage.

"_-On arrive au bout du tunnel Bébé._ Lui dit-il surtout pour se convaincre lui même._ C'est en bonne voie... ça marche... je suis content, tu me manques tellement Bébé, tellement !_ Finit-il en relâchant son visage pour se saisir de ses mains en s'asseyant par terre à ses pieds, les yeux de Baekhyun baissés sur lui.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à se regarder. Jongin lui disant qu'il lui manquait, qu'il lui tardait qu'il revienne à lui, qu'il l'aimait...

...

Et la nuit et le jour s'inversèrent.

Le soir était venu et le ciel resterait entre chien et loup jusqu'au petit matin.

Jongin posa sa tête sur les genoux de Baekhyun, sur leurs mains, le visage tourné vers la cheminé, repensant à tous les derniers événements et ceux à venir, attendant qu'il soit vingt heures pour le dernier remède...

Et alors que jusqu'ici il ne bougeait que les yeux, Baekhyun baissa la tête vers Jongin très lentement, presque difficilement.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, se redressant, Jongin récupéra sa main gauche pour regarder l'heure.

Il était temps de passer à la dernière étape.

"-Je vais chercher la dernière décoction. Dit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Mais quand il voulu récupérer sa main droite, les doigts de Baekhyun se crispèrent légèrement sur les siens, c'était vraiment léger mais Jongin le sentit bien.

Baissant les yeux vers les siens, il y vit alors comme de la frayeur et ça lui serra le cœur.

"-_Je reviens, je fais juste un saut à la cuisine, j'en ai pour quelques secondes..._ Lui dit-il tout bas.

Mais les doigts de Baekhyun se resserrèrent encore un peu plus sur les siens.

Il aurait pu, bien sûr, reprendre sa main sans mal, la poigne de Baekhyun était faible malgré tout, mais il n'en fit rien.

Caressant alors son visage pour l'apaiser, il lui sourit.

"-_Ok. Viens avec moi._ Dit-il en passant sa main libre dans son dos pour le faire se lever.

Il emmena donc Baekhyun avec lui à la cuisine, prit le flacon qu'il devait lui faire boire et le mit sans la poche de son jean, avant de faire le chemin inverse vers le salon.

Là, il fit asseoir Baekhyun sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée.

"-_Je te retire tes chaussures ok ? ... Je peux récupérer ma main ?_

Baekhyun relâcha alors la pression sur ses doigts et il put lui ôter ses boots ainsi que les siennes.

"-_Bien !_ Dit-il ensuite en le faisant se relever face à lui._ Il me tarde de te retrouver..._ Chuchota-t-il, son front posé contre le sien avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis se redressant, il le regarda un instant, la peur était partie de nouveau de son visage.

Où pouvait-il bien être coincé pour avoir peur de rester seul ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça...

"-_Allez viens._ Finit-il par lui dire en l'entourant de ses bras pour le guider vers la chambre. _Il faut que je t'allonge avant de te donner le dernier remède, tu vas dormir, mais je resterai près de toi t'inquiètes pas._

_..._

Une fois dans la chambre, une cheminée dans un coin de la pièce diffusait sa chaleur et il y faisait bien chaud.

Le lit était recouvert d'une épaisse couette rouge et les tentures, les fauteuils qui étaient dans la même toile, créaient une harmonie qui allait bien avec les bois vernis dont était tout le reste.

Jongin repoussa les draps et fit asseoir Baekhyun au bord du lit dans un premier temps pour lui ôter son pull et qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud, avant de l'installer dans le bon sens, le maintenant assis d'une main dans son dos.

Puis, sortant la petite fiole de sa poche, il s'assied près de lui.

"-_Tu vas boire ça ok ? Tu vas vite t'endormir et je te promet que je reste avec toi, d'accord ?_

Sans réponse, qu'il n'attendait de toute façon pas, il amena alors la fiole entre eux pour enlever le bouchon de liège avec les dents, faisant se répandre une douce odeur d'amande dans l'air.

Puis, il glissa le petit goulot entre les lèvres de Baekhyun et versa le contenu dans sa bouche en une seule fois.

Refermant alors le flacon qu'il posa sur le chevet, il fit ensuite s'allonger Baekhyun, qui ne résista pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille se relever pour pouvoir contourner le lit et s'aperçoive que son compagnon avait de nouveau saisit sa main.

"-_Ok. Tu m'obliges à faire des acrobaties là._ Dit-il dans un sourire.

Passant alors au dessus de Baekhyun qui ne le lâchait pas, il se faufila sous les draps auprès de lui comme il pouvait avec une seule main, se retrouvant même obligé de garder son pull qu'il enlèverait plus tard, finissant en se collant contre lui, calant son menton sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou.

Puis les doigts de Baekhyun se desserrèrent sur sa main, lui annonçant sa plongée dans le sommeil et il respira son odeur les yeux fermés un instant.

c'était à lui de jouer maintenant !

Il allait devoir lui dire les choses rapidement il se devait donc d'être concis.

Il réfléchit alors une seconde pour mettre ses idées dans l'ordre et inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

...

"-_Alors... Soyons clair d'entrée... Ce soir... Ce soir Bébé, je vais te faire croire au Père Noël..._ Dit-il dans un sourire. _Oui tu entends bien... le Père Noël existe, nous l'appelons Nicolas, il est mon... mon patron ... et tu vas le rencontrer..._

Prenant une petite pause d'une seconde, il reprit :

"-_Moi... je suis... je suis lutin du Père Noël... Je suis l'élu de la Corée du sud et c'est ma cinquième année... Il y a un lutin élu pour chaque pays du monde... Laura... que tu as vu hier soir, la fille en rouge qui m'a embrassé sur la joue... c'est l'élu de France, Pedro est le lutin élu du Mexique, Clarisse l'élue de Suisse... Je ne sais pas de quelle manière nous sommes élus... Un jour tu reçois une lettre qui t'annonce la chose et selon ta décision tu ouvres la première enveloppe si tu acceptes ou la deuxième... si tu refuses le poste proposé... J'imagine que la deuxième enveloppe contient une formule qui te fait oublier la proposition et disparaître ou s'effacer la lettre en question... Moi j'ai ouvert la première... J'ai lu ce qu'elle contenait et quelques jours après, mon prédécesseur est venu me chercher pour m'amener jusqu'à Nicolas... ...Mon prédécesseur s'appelait ChanYeol... je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé de laisser son poste... en tout cas, ça a provoqué ma convocation et je suis devenu lutin pour la Corée du sud à sa place..._

Prenant une autre pause, il réfléchi à la suite de ses paroles :

"-_Et donc..._ Reprit-il. _La cité où nous allons et où vit le Père Noël, Nicolas, s'appelle Korvatunduri... ça veut dire "La Montagne de l'Oreille"... La légende dit que de cet endroit, le Père Noël entend tous les enfants du monde et sait ainsi s'ils ont été sages ou pas... en fait ça n'est qu'une histoire pour les enfants... je crois..._

Il sourit à la pensée de cette légende et releva un peu la tête pour regarder Baekhyun. Ses yeux étaient clos mais bougeaient sous ses paupières, révélant une intense activité de son esprit. Reposant alors la tête il chercha quoi dire de plus.

"-_Heu... Que dire d'autre... Je ne sais pas, tu as les grandes lignes... tu découvriras le reste par toi même une fois sur place... La cité est un endroit extraordinaire qu'il me tarde de te faire découvrir... Elle se trouve sous un immense dôme, comme une bulle... Et il y fait bon alors que tout le paysage autour n'est que neige et froid glacial... C'est Nicolas qui permet ce prodige, tu le constateras par toi même quand il prendra la route pour sa tournée, car dès qu'il quitte le Dôme, il se met à neiger... C'est complètement incroyable tu verras ! Ah oui ! Et donc, Nicolas fait réellement la tournée du monde sur son traîneau pour distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants qui lui ont demandé quelque chose... il suit les fuseaux horaires pour rester dans la nuit et il a ainsi plus de vingt-quatre heures pour faire le tour de la Terre... les rennes... Le père Noël a bien huit rennes, plus Rudolphe, le renne au nez rouge et lumineux qui le dirige à travers les tempêtes et le brouillard... et aussi le prévient en cas d'alerte... si un humain s'approche d'un peu trop près par exemple... Parce qu'un humain ne peut pas voir le Père Noël comme nous... et toi à présent grâce au pain d'épices...Nous sommes les seuls humains à avoir le privilège de le voir... Un humain qui voit le Père Noël de ses yeux, se change immédiatement en pantin de bois... enfin... il parait..._ Dit-il dans une moue sceptique. _...Enfin bref... Nicolas est quelqu'un de merveilleux et tu vas aimer la cité et tous les gens que tu vas y rencontrer... tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises Bébé je peux te le jurer... Si ça se trouve tu ne voudras plus rentrer à la maison après ce séjour..._ Dit-il dans un sourire. _On fera comme tu voudras..._ Chuchota-t-il à son oreille pour finir, avant de relever la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et reprendre sa position initiale.

Réfléchissant alors à quoi dire de plus à nouveau, il se dit qu'il avait fait un bon résumé et que Baekhyun avait assez d'informations pour se faire une belle idée. Il décida donc de s'arrêter là pour ne pas l'embrouiller en ajoutant des détails qu'il découvrirait par lui même de toute façon.

"-_Voilà... Pense à tout ça et fais en un beau rêve... demain fera partie des plus beaux jours de ta vie..._ Dit-il en souriant à l'idée. _Je t'aime Bébé... A demain matin..._

Se repositionnant alors sur le dos, souriant toujours, il posa son avant bras sur son front en regardant le plafond.

Il lui tardait le lendemain matin et de retrouver son Baekhyun... Baekhyun qui devrait avoir ses bras autour de lui en cet instant, sa tête sur son épaule, comme il le faisait chaque soir... se disant que d'insignifiants petits détails comme celui là avaient vraiment leur importance et qu'on ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que quand ils n'étaient plus là...

...

* * *

.


	8. et une nuit

.

* * *

**8-... et une nuit.**

* * *

.

Qu'est ce qui le réveilla au milieu de la nuit ? Un bruit ? Le froid ? Autre chose ? Il ne savait pas.

Mais quand Jongin ouvrit les yeux, Baekhyun n'était plus à ses cotés.

Se redressant rapidement pour se jeter en travers du lit dans un premier réflexe, il regarda par terre et non, Baekhyun n'était pas tombé du lit...

Il n'était plus là !

Se levant alors à toute vitesse, il sortir de la chambre en courant pour aller voir dans le salon et à sa plus grande stupeur, il y trouva la porte d'entrée grande ouverte et les flocons de neige qui passaient la porte, poussés par le blizzard, s'agglutinaient sur le sol de l'entrée, créant un tapis blanc qui révélait que ça devait déjà faire un moment que la porte était ouverte.

S'y précipitant alors, il stoppa dans l'embrasure et il le vit : Baekhyun !

Il voyait sa silhouette au loin, il semblait marcher... marcher en direction d'une immense aurore boréale qui illuminait le ciel de vert.

"-**BAEKHYUN !** Hurla-t-il avant de glisser ses pieds dans ses Timberland sans les lacer et découvrir avec horreur que celles de Baekhyun étaient toujours là.

Attrapant alors le manteau de son compagnon au vol sans prendre le temps de prendre le sien, il se jeta dehors et se mit à courir comme un fou.

Et plus il courait, plus il s'approchait et mieux il voyait le décor à travers le vent enneigé et son cœur fit un bond quand il se rendit compte qu'il entendait un bruit d'eau.

Courant toujours comme il pouvait dans l'épaisse neige d'une quarantaine de centimètres, il finit par reconnaître la courbe d'un torrent sur sa gauche et qui serpentait... serpentait sous la neige... et bifurquait sur la droite... et Baekhyun avançait droit dessus.

"-**BAEKHYUN ! BAEKHYUN ARRÊTE TOI !**

Mais Baekhyun continuait d'avancer droit vers ce torrent furieux qui grondait sous l'épaisse couche de neige.

Et il était très clair pour lui que la fine pellicule de glace qui tenait la neige en suspend au dessus de l'eau vive ne tiendrait jamais une seconde sous son poids, il devait absolument l'arrêter !

Mais il était si loin...

"-**ARRÊTE TOI ! NE VAS PAS PAR LÀ !** Hurla-t-il encore, essoufflé, frigorifié, usant de toutes ses forces pour arriver à lui le plus vite possible.

Mais Baekhyun avançait toujours...

Plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres... La distance la plus longue qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

"-**J'T'EN SUPPLIE BÉBÉ ! N'AVANCE PLUS !** Cria-t-il encore, sa gorge irritée par le piquant froid polaire, les yeux noyés de larmes dues au vent insidieux et aux flocons de neige qui lui fouettaient visage.

Et quand il n'y eut plus que dix mètres entre eux, Jongin se prit le pied dans quelque chose dissimulé sous la neige qui le fit chuter lourdement et désespéré il hurla à s'en arracher la gorge :

"-**BAEKHYUN STOOOOOP !**.**!**.**!**.**!**.**!**

Baekhyun s'immobilisa alors à deux pas du torrent, tandis que le cri de Jongin se répercutait encore en écho dans toutes les directions.

"-**J't'en supplie... Bébé... ne bouge... plus...** Dit-il en se relevant rapidement pour l'approcher au plus vite.

Les derniers mètres furent pénibles, mais il arriva enfin jusqu'à lui et l'entoura tout de suite de son manteau en le tournant vers lui.

"-_M-mets.ççça.. mm-mets.ççça-a._ Dit-il, la voix tremblante en lui enfilant son manteau, ses mains devenues incontrôlables.

Les lèvres de Baekhyun étaient bleues et il tremblait des pieds à la tête, mais il n'était pas dans un autre état lui même.

"-_Amour... te t-t-trouvais p-plu-u..._ Dit Baekhyun.

"-_Suis.là.Bébé-é._ Dit-il en essayant de lui fermer la fermeture de son manteau, en vain, tellement il tremblait comme un dément.

Et Baekhyun s'effondra sur lui.

"-**_Baek..._**

Ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres, le froid dans tout le corps à en avoir mal, il souleva alors rapidement Baekhyun dans ses bras et reprit le chemin en sens inverse sans perdre une seconde.

Fixant en point de mire son regard sur le chalet qu'il devinait et qui était... si loin... il faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses tremblements, mais ses muscles étaient douloureux, tellement ils étaient tétanisés par le froid et sa respiration difficile et précipitée était tout aussi douloureuse.

...

Et alors qu'il croyait ne jamais réussir à rallier le chalet, il l'atteignit enfin.

Rentrant alors à l'intérieur comme un fou, il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon et ôta ses chaussures engluées de neige avec les pieds, avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, portant toujours Baekhyun dans ses bras.

Arrivé dans la pièce d'eau, il lui reposa les pieds sur le sol en le collant contre le lavabo de ses hanches et lui retira son manteau qu'il jeta sur le sol.

Puis, il alluma l'eau chaude de la douche avant d'y entrer avec lui tout habillé, criant de douleur quand l'eau bouillante entra en contact avec sa peau glacée.

Se laissant ensuite tomber à genoux sous le jet d'eau, Baekhyun toujours inconscient tout contre lui, il amena ses doigts à son cou pour prendre son pouds, suffocant d'un sanglot de soulagement en sentant les battements de son cœur.

"-_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?_ Répéta-t-il douloureusement en le serrant dans ses bras, sentant tout doucement leurs tremblements s'atténuer, leurs corps se réchauffer.

...

Puis, petit à petit, il se calma, sa respiration revint à la normale, la panique qui avait envahi tout son être s'atténua, le laissant épuisé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce voyage qui aurait dû être un bonheur se transformait-il en cauchemar ?

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jongin finit par se redresser pour éteindre l'eau.

Ôtant ensuite son pull et son tee-shirt en même temps, il les laissa près d'eux dans la douche, il les ferait sécher plus tard. Puis, il débarrassa aussi Baekhyun de son tee-shirt qui rejoignit ses vêtements par terre, avant de déplacer son compagnon pour l'asseoir dos au mur.

Il ôta alors le reste de ses propres vêtements trempés ainsi que ceux de Baekhyun et le releva pour le faire sortir de la douche.

Là, il lui posa un peignoir sur les épaules, avant d'en prendre un pour lui qu'il balança sur son bras, le temps de porter Baekhyun dans la chambre et de le déposer sur le lit.

Enfilant ensuite le vêtement éponge, il essuya correctement le corps de son compagnon et fouilla dans sa valise pour en sortir boxer, pantalon de survêt, tee-shirt, chaussettes et il l'habilla très vite avant de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

Puis, il s'habilla lui même, ramena les peignoirs dans la salle de bain et se mit en charge d'essorer leurs vêtements mouillés, avant d'aller les mettre près de la cheminée dans le salon pour les faire sécher.

Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, les yeux fixés sur rien comme ailleurs et c'est en finissant sa tâche, en suspendant le dernier vêtement au dossier d'une chaise... le tee-shirt de Baekhyun... le seul qu'il avait sur le dos, qu'il craqua soudainement, tombant à genoux, fondant en larmes comme un enfant...

Il venait de vivre la plus grosse peur de sa vie...

Les mains sur le visage, presque silencieux, il pleura longtemps, pensant à ce qui se serait passé s'il ne s'était pas réveillé... il l'aurait perdu... Il l'aurait perdu ! Et cette atroce pensée le rendait malade.

_"Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé..."_

...

Puis ses larmes finirent pas se tarir et il se redressa, les yeux dans le vague.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il fallait qu'il retourne auprès de lui, il en avait besoin...

Essuyant alors ses yeux du revers de la main, il se releva péniblement, ses jambes toujours endolories de quelques crampes dues à leur tétanisation un peu plus tôt, finit de suspendre le tee-shirt de Baekhyun qu'il avait fait tomber par terre et retourna dans la chambre.

...

Debout près du lit, il observa un moment son compagnon endormi qui était emmitouflé sous la couette jusqu'au menton et sa respiration s'accéléra, tellement cette peur infernale qu'il avait ressentit et qui ne voulait pas quitter son cœur le bouffait encore.

Puis, fermant les yeux en soufflant doucement pour se reprendre, il finit par contourner le lit et se glisser près de lui sous les couvertures.

...

Tourné sur le coté, les yeux fixés sur Baekhyun, il passa alors son bras autour de lui...

Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tout était normal, comme il l'aurait fait chez eux, dans leur lit, Baekhyun pivota vers lui, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos dans la manœuvre et l'entoura de ses bras, sa tête posée contre son épaule, en soupirant de bien-être...

Les mains en suspend au dessus de lui, au bord de la suffocation tant par la surprise que par le bonheur ressentit en cet instant, Jongin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et finit pas l'entourer de ses bras en embrassant sa tête.

Baekhyun emmêla alors ses jambes aux siennes... comme il l'aurait fait chez eux encore et Jongin ferma les yeux.. soulagé... apaisé...

Mais les images de Baekhyun dehors dans le blizzard refirent leur apparition sur l'écran de ses paupières fermées et il rouvrit les yeux.

Resserrant alors ses bras autour de son compagnon comme pour se conforter sur le fait qu'il était bien là avec lui, il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser submerger comme quelques minutes plus tôt, les yeux humides.

Cette horrible question qui lui revenait comme une rengaine... _"Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé ?" "Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé ?"_ ... cette question à laquelle il ne voulait pas de réponse, refusait de quitter son esprit et la boule logée dans sa gorge, son cœur toujours serré par la peur qu'il avait ressentit, lui faisaient un mal de chien.

_"Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé ?"_

_..._

Et c'est finalement son épuisement qui le délivra, quand il vint l'envahir totalement, le faisant sombrer dans le sommeil, une larme perlée au coin de l'œil gauche.

Et s'il ne s'était pas réveillé... à temps...

...

* * *

.


	9. Un matin heureux

**Petit chapitre tout doux et rose avant... la suite...**

**.**

* * *

**9-Un matin... heureux...**

* * *

.

Au petit matin, Baekhyun ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il savait.

Aucun doute dans sa tête, dans son cœur.

Il savait tout avec une certitude déconcertante.

Oui en ce matin de décembre, Baekhyun croyait de nouveau au Père Noël comme quand il était enfant et il sentait que son cœur en était rempli de bonheur.

Et au fond de lui, une impatience, un légère excitation enfantine à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt le rencontrer.

C'était dingue !

Et il sourit amusé... Jongin était lutin du Père Noël !.!

L'amour de sa vie était lutin du Père Noël... Et Bordel ! C'était complètement incroyable !

Relevant alors la tête, il observa un instant le visage de Jongin qui dormait.

"-_Je t'aime mon p'tit lutin._ Chuchota-t-il avant de se mordre le bout de la langue pour ne pas rire, tellement la joie qui emplissait tout son être voulait s'extérioriser.

...

Puis, une odeur particulière vint titiller son nez...

Tournant la tête vers la porte, il huma l'air, les yeux clos, avant de rouvrir un œil.

"-_Chocolat amer..._ Chuchota-t-il.

Puis de rouvrir le deuxième.

"-_Cannelle de Ceylan..._

Retournant alors son attention sur Jongin, il déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et se dégagea de lui pour sortir du lit, enfiler un pull rapidement et se diriger vers la source de cette odeur délicieuse qui embaumait tout le chalet et mettait son esprit et ses sens en ébullition.

"-_Hmm... noisette..._ Dit-il en entrant dans le salon. ..._Caramel blond..._

Puis, traversant la pièce pour se diriger directement vers la cuisine, il continua de respirer les effluves.

"-..._Vanille... de Madagascar... _Dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Puis, s'arrêtant devant le poêle, il se pencha au dessus de la casserole, dont le contenu qui était resté là, avait épaissit.

"-Hmm... qui es tu toi délicieux arôme de foin coupé, que je ne reconnais pas ? Dit-il avant de tremper son doigt dans la casserole pour l'amener à sa bouche.

Fronçant le front un instant il chercha à reconnaître ce gout et...

"-Coumarine ? S'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi de... de l'herbe aux bis'.. Mais oui ! Dit-il fier de lui. Du lait de bisonne ! Quelle bonne idée !

Puis, penchant la casserole, il claqua sa langue contre son palais, avant de gonfler les joues en constatant l'épaisseur anormale du breuvage.

Se dirigeant alors vers le frigo, il l'ouvrit et sourit à sa découverte.

"-Yes ! Dit-il avant de tremper son doigt dans le pot à lait s'y trouvant pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il cherchait.

Et oui, c'était effectivement ça.

"-Du lait de bisonne ! Génial !

Retournant alors jusqu'au poêle, il versa le lait dans la préparation, remua le tout avec une grande cuillère en bois qu'il trouva tout de suite, la personne qui avait rangé cette cuisine fonctionnait comme lui.

Et quand le chocolat reprit sa texture onctueuse, qui pour lui était la bonne, il prit quelques petits morceaux de bois se trouvant dans une caisse à coté, les mit dans le poêle, le ralluma, respira encore une fois la bonne odeur émanant de la casserole et ressortit de la cuisine, satisfait.

...

De retour dans le salon qu'il avait traversé sans regarder, il fit le tour des lieux, se rendant compte qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu, qu'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, mais que pourtant il n'en était pas perturbé plus que ça... pour ne pas dire pas du tout...

Alors il s'arrêta devant chaque fenêtre pour regarder dehors avec émerveillement, mais aussi une étrange pointe... de panique ou... de solitude, qui faisait accélérer son cœur à chaque fois qu'il fixait l'horizon, sans en comprendre la raison... et le sentiment de ne pas vouloir la connaître... puis il s'arrêta devant la cheminée où quelques flammèches essayaient de survivre.

Rajoutant alors une bûche dans l'âtre, il raviva les flammes à l'aide du soufflet accroché au mur et tendit ensuite ses mains vers le feu qui reprenait vie.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer les feux de cheminée... il ne savait pas pourquoi...

_"Quoi que... c'est romantique un feu de cheminée..._ Se dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, face aux images de Jongin et lui et...

Secouant la tête pour s'ôter de l'esprit ces images qui le firent rougir, il se détourna du feu et repartit nonchalamment vers la chambre.

Là, il se glissa de nouveau délicatement sous les draps et se blottit tout contre Jongin avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jongin ouvrit alors les yeux.

"-_Bonjour Amour..._

"-_Baek..._ Dit Jongin en posant sa main sur sa joue, un air étrange sur le visage.

Baekhyun fronça le front.

"-_Qu'est ce que tu as ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

"-_Je t'aime Bébé._ Dit-il tout bas avant d'agripper sa nuque pour le faire approcher et l'embrasser.

Et de sentir Baekhyun répondre à son baiser lui fit un bien fou.

Se redressant alors de coté pour inverser leurs positions et faire s'allonger Baekhyun sans quitter ses lèvres, il faufila sa langue dans sa bouche, l'emportant dans un baiser doux, tendre et délicieux qui fit immédiatement palpiter leurs cœurs comme des fous.

Puis Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou en soupirant de bien-être et Jongin en grogna de bonheur. Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

...

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, leurs corps couverts de frissons de plaisir et c'était tellement bon, le plaisir était tel, qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas d'excitation supplémentaire.

Jongin avait besoin de ce doux moment et Baekhyun lui donnait ce qu'il voulait en profitant pleinement de sa part.

Et c'était bon, bon, tellement bon qu'ils auraient pu en jouir de bonheur.

Et ils ne manquait pas grand chose quand Baekhyun en gémit dans leurs bouches et que Jongin en grogna de plaisir de l'entendre...

...

Puis, Jongin interrompit délicatement leur baiser et regarda Baekhyun qui rouvrit les yeux lentement, les joues rosies.

"-_Que me vaut cet honneur Amour ?_ Dit-il avec un doux sourire.

"-_Tu ne te souviens pas ? _

Le visage de Baekhyun changea alors d'expression pour prendre un air perdu.

"-_Non... si.. enfin...je... je ne sais pas... je me sens étrangement bien mais... c'est comme si... comme si... je ne sais pas tu..._

"-_Baek..._

Baekhyun fronça le front et Jongin tiqua de le voir faire.

"-_Dis moi cette chose qui te tracasse et que tu ne veux pas me dire bébé._

Baekhyun détourna le regard une seconde, avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui.

"-_Je... tu... où es tu allé ?_ Demanda-t-il alors à Jongin qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

"-_Hein ? Je ne suis allé nul part._

"-_Non ? _

"-_Non._

"-_... Pourquoi je ressens cette sensation de joie de ... de retrouvailles, comme si tu m'avais laissé tout seul... je te cherchais et tu.._.

"-_Je te jure que je ne suis allé nul part, c'est... c'est toi qui n'étais plus là, c'est toi qui es parti._

"-_Moi ?_ Dit-il en fronçant de nouveau le front._ C'est à dire ?_ _Où ça ? _

"-_Là._ Dit Jongin en posant le bout de son index sur le front de son compagnon._ Tu t'es enfermé dans ta bulle quand tu as compris... où on allait..._

"-_Depuis quand ?_

"-_Depuis la gare de Rovaniemi._

"-_Longtemps ? _

"-_Une journée, depuis hier matin._

Baekhyun en resta bouche bée une seconde, mais ce n'est pas à ça qu'il pensait lui...

"-_... Je suis désolé._ Dit-il finalement.

"-_Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Tu as des souvenirs ?_ Dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front du bout des doigts.

"-_Je ne sais pas, j'ai des images mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que des sensations, c'est bizarre..._

"-_Des sensations ?_

"-_Oui une sensation de tomber... j'ai l'étrange sensation de tomber indéfiniment dans le vide...non ... dans l'inconnu pour être plus exact, c'est ce que je ressens... et à coté de ça, j'ai aussi le souvenir d'avoir ressentit une sensation de flotter. J'étais dans le noir mais je sens le vent frais sur mon visage comme si je volais dans la nuit..._

"-_Je crois savoir d'où ça vient ça..._

"-_A bon ? C'était réel ? _

"-_Oui ça doit être notre voyage jusqu'ici... C'est Rudolphe et Laura qui nous ont emmené jusqu'ici en traîneau._

"-_Oui ! Je vois un renne à la gare c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié... mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas du voyage, ça... je ne sais pas..._

"-_C'est moi, je t'ai maintenu les yeux fermés pour ne pas empirer ton état en nous voyant voler à travers les nuages._

"-_A bon..._ Dit-il semblant déçu.

"-_Je ne pouvais pas risquer que tu t'enfonces encore plus bébé..._

"-_Je comprend..._

"-_De quoi d'autre te souviens tu ?_

"-_...d'ici surtout... du feu, de toi..._ Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue... _de tes yeux, de ta détresse .. Oh Jongin j'aurais tellement aimé répondre à tes baisers... mais c'était... c'était comme s'il y avait une vitre entre nous... j'étais, mais je n'étais plus et j'essayais de te voir pour que tu me vois, mais je n'arrivais pas à te regarder c'était... c'était atroce... et puis tout à coup la vitre s'est brisée et j'ai pu me raccrocher enfin à toi... tu m'as vu et je ne voulais plus que tu me laisses... je ne voulais pas repartir... plus que tu me laisses..._

Jongin fronça le front, il avait vécu toutes ces choses lui aussi de son coté du miroir.

"-_... Je me rend compte que tout ce que je dis n'a aucun sens..._ Reprit Baekhyun. _C'est très perturbant de me rappeler de tout ça, alors que je me sens si bien maintenant, somme si... comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé... Alors que j'ai tellement de souvenirs... douloureux...de sentiments de solitude... d'abandon..._

"-_C'est peut-être mieux ainsi..._

"-_Tu crois ? _

"-_Oui, excuse moi, n'en parlons plus, n'y pense plus, oublie tout ça... l'important c'est maintenant d'accord ? _

"-_OK..._

"-_En tous cas tu m'as manqué à un point que tu n'imagines même pas Bébé._ Dit-il contre sa bouche.

Baekhyun sourit en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

"-_Je t'aime mon p'tit lutin._ Dit-il amusé contre ses lèvres.

Et Jongin sourit, amusé à son tour.

"-_Je t'aime aussi Mon Ange._ Dit-il avant de reprendre tendrement possession de sa bouche.

...

* * *

.


	10. D'un en cas à l'autre

**Petit chapitre de transition... Baek est bel et bien revenu à lui et il est toujours le même ^^**

**/!\ Warning /!\ X**

* * *

**10-D'un en-cas à l'autre... **

* * *

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du lit main dans la main. Leur inconscient restant fixé sur ce manque de l'autre ressentit la veille, ils ne pouvaient, ne voulaient pas se lâcher.

"-J'imagine qu'un bon p'tit dej' copieux ne te déplairait pas ? Demanda Jongin à Baekhyun en entrant dans le salon.

"-Oh que non ! J'ai une faim de loup !

"-Ça tombe bien il y a ici tout un tas de choses délicieuses et un chocolat dont... Ah non merde... j'ai oublié de le ranger hier, il doit plus...

"-T'inquiètes pas je m'en suis occupé.

Jongin se tourna vers lui, les sourcils relevés alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la cuisine.

"-_Quoi ?_ Lui dit Baekhyun innocemment. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'odeur me donnait trop envie, il doit être bien chaud maintenant. Dit-il en lâchant la main de son compagnon pour aller jusqu'au poêle.

"-Tu as refait le chocolat d'Hermine ? Dit Jongin halluciné en venant regarder le contenu de la casserole par dessus son épaule.

"-Noooonn, je l'ai juste rallongé, l'évaporation l'avait concentré, mais je pourrais le refaire !

"-Tu p'.. le chocolat d'Hermine ?

"-Oui pourquoi ? Il faut juste du chocolat amer sans sucre, de la cannelle de Ceylan, du ...

"Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Tais toi ! Ne me dis rien !

"-Pourquoi ?

"-C'est le chocolat d'Hermine Bébé !

"-Oui et quoi ?

"-Sa recette est un secret...

"-Oh ! Un secret ?

"-Tu n'as pas deviné qui était Hermine hein ?

"-Non, c'est qui ?

"-La femme de Nicolas.

Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche en un "o" muet, il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

"-Oups. Dit-il finalement. Aurais-je commis un impair ?

"-Et bien, disons qu'Hermine a ses secrets et qu'à la base celui qui ose pénétrer dans sa cuisine sans sa permission en paye les conséquences d'un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête. Dit-il en riant. Même Nicolas, qui est disons... gourmand... y est interdit de séjour... Alors deviner tous les ingrédients de son chocolat...

"-Re-oups. Dit Baekhyun.

"-Tu pourrais vraiment le refaire ?

"-Ah oui sans le moindre doute !

"-T'es trop génial. Dit Jongin amusé en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Mais tu te retrouves avec un secret de plus sur les bras.

"-Je ne suis plus à un près. Dit-il en se tournant vers lui pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou en souriant.

"-Non c'est vrai...

"-Tu crois qu'il faudra que je lui dise ?

"-De quoi ? Que ton palais et ton nez percent le moindre ingrédient secret ?

"-Hm. Fit Baekhyun en fronçant le front. Je n'ai pas trouvé l'ingrédient secret du pain d'épices !

"-Oh mais c'est vrai ça ! Tu es faillible en fait !

"-Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mots à ce sujet,_ je sais que tu en as encore..._

"-Oui mais ce sera pour tout à l'heure.

"-Et bien tout à l'heure...

"-Tu ne trouveras pas... Le coupa-t-il pour le taquiner.

"-Oh ! C'est pas gentil de me dire ça. Dit-il faussement boudeur.

"-C'est l'ingrédient qui rend ce pain d'épices magique à mon avis et si tu ne l'as pas trouvé c'est qu'il n'est sûrement pas... connu des simples mortels comme nous...

"-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que dans ce cas là...

"-Il ne fait pas partie de ta base de données. Dit Jongin en lui tapotant le front .

Baekhyun sourit.

"-Et pour en revenir au chocolat ?

"-Je ne sais pas... Lui dire pourrait être... intéressant... Dit-il amusé.

"-Ok ! J'avouerai mon impair alors... Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

Jongin acquiesça avant de l'embrasser et s'éloigna de lui pour aller à la recherche de bols.

"-Bon ! Dit-il. Si j'étais un bol, où je me rangerais ?

"-Essaye ce placard là. Lui dit Baekhyun en lui montrant une porte en hauteur, sûr de lui.

Jongin le regarda en levant les sourcils une seconde et ouvrit la porte du placard en question, tombant sur les bols.

"-Comment le savais tu ? Tu as fouillé toute la cuisine pendant que je dormais ou quoi ?

"-Non regarde... Lui dit-il en allant ouvrir un placard. Les casseroles... ici les assiettes... Dit-il en ouvrant une autre porte. Là... les tasses... là... les épices et condiments...là...

"-Ok ok ok ... Je vois... C'est comme chez nous !

"-Ouiiii ! C'est dingue ! La personne qui a rangé cette cuisine le fait comme moi !

Jongin rit.

"-Cette personne doit sûrement être Hermine tu sais...

"-Rôôhh... je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec cette dame moi !

"-Je crois aussi... si tu arrives à entrer dans sa cuisine bien sûr...

"-J'espère bien !

Jongin rit à nouveau en posant les bols sur la grande table ronde et Baekhyun retourna remuer le chocolat avant d'apporter la casserole de cuivre sur la table à son tour.

Puis, ils sortirent des pâtisseries, du pain, des confitures, tout un tas de victuailles et prirent place à la table l'un près de l'autre.

...

Ils mangèrent ensuite en piochant dans tout et les papilles de Baekhyun étaient au bord de l'extase.

Puis, dans un petit jeu, Jongin tenta de le coller en lui faisant goûter des choses les yeux fermés, mais même quand il essayait de tricher en les mélangeant, Baekhyun trouvait toujours... et il commençait à être à court d'idées...

Jusqu'au moment où les lèvres de Baekhyun entrouvertes, ses yeux clos, sa bouche en attente, lui donnèrent une envie qu'il ne put repousser.

S'approchant donc tout près de lui, il sourit.

"-_Et ça c'est quoi ?_ Lui demanda-t-il avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Baekhyun s'agrippa alors au col de son pull, répondant à son baiser en grognant de surprise autant que de gourmandise, suçant sa langue, goûtant sa bouche avec un plaisir non feint.

Puis Jongin interrompit leur baiser et Baekhyun resta en suspend, les yeux clos comme s'il analysait le met qui venait de quitter sa bouche, sa main droite toujours agrippée au col de son pull.

"-_Hmmm..._ Fit-il. Coréen... du sud... Kim... Oui c'est ça ! Kim Jong In... heu... la vingtaine... hmmm très sexy... Professeur de danse classique à l'opéra de Séoul... Lutin du Père Noël... hummm... Oh ! Et accessoirement... Byun Baek Hyun ... Propriétaire ! Finit-il en rouvrant les yeux, tirant sur le pull de Jongin pour le faire approcher de nouveau et reprendre sa bouche d'assaut.

Jongin sourit alors dans leur baiser, agrippa ses mains à ses hanches avant de le faire se relever légèrement et de le tirer vers lui pour le faire asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Et Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou en moulant son bassin au sien dans un mouvement ondulant des hanches, que Jongin sentit sous ses mains et qui lui envoya une bouffée de chaleur.

Remontant alors ses mains sous son pull, il faufila ensuite ses doigts sous son tee-shirt, glissant sur la peau brûlante de ses flancs, puis de son dos, en une longue caresse, faisant soupirer Baekhyun, qui ondula contre lui quand il griffa sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'en bas.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de provoquer des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se permettre d'assouvir, il reposa ses mains bien sagement sur les hanches de Baekhyun.

Et ce dernier comprit tout de suite.

"-_Laisse moi deviner..._ Dit-il contre sa bouche. _Tu viens de me mettre le feu dans tout le corps et on a pas le temps de l'éteindre..._

"-_Oui, je sais, je suis désolé Bébé...mais on va devoir se préparer pour reprendre rapidement la route..._

"-_Hmm... Tu es cruel avec moi petit lutin incendiaire..._ Dit-il en amenant sa main à celle de Jongin sur sa hanche pour la saisir._ Je fais quoi de **Lui** moi maintenant ?_ Ajouta-t-il en posant la main de son compagnon sur son érection déjà bien dure.

"-_Je vois bien quelques solutions..._ Dit Jongin en pressant d'avantage ses doigts sur la bosse de son survêt, le faisant grogner.

"-_Hmm..._ Fit Baekhyun avant d'ôter sa main. Non ! Tu as été un vilain lutin. Alors tu vas ranger tout ça, pendant que moi et... _Lui..._ Dit-il en montrant son bas ventre. ..._On va aller sous la douche tous les deux..._

"-Hmm... Laisse moi venir avec vous... Dit Jongin amusé.

"-Non non non. Dit Baekhyun en se dégageant de lui à reculons, un sourire sur le visage qui en disait long, tandis que Jongin se levait à son tour.

"-Allez ... Juste pour regarder... Dit-il avec une moue, comme un enfant capricieux.

"-Juste regarder ? ...Amour tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne pourras pas te contenter de regarder... Dit-il en reculant à présent à travers le salon, Jongin dans son sillage.

"-Si.

"-Non...

"-J'ai une volonté de fer !

"-Une volonté de fer tu dis ?

Jongin fit un sourire en coin.

"-OK ! Je défi ta volonté de fer dans un pari !

"-_Tu veux parier quoi ?_ Dit-il alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

"-_Si tu craques..._ Commença-t-il en se collant contre lui, sa bouche près de la sienne... _Au voyage du retour, dans le train de nuit, cette petite douche... tu sais notre rencard..._

"-Oui...

"-_Si tu craques... dans cette petite douche c'est moi qui jouerai..._ Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, frottant imperceptiblement son bassin contre celui de son compagnon.

Jongin souffla doucement pour garder une contenance, il se demandait déjà s'il ne pouvait pas perdre son pari tout de suite, mais il avait aussi très envie de s'occuper de Baekhyun dans cette cabine exiguë du train de nuit...

"-_Aloooors ?_

"-Ok. Dit-il un sourire en coin. Je tiens le pari.

Baekhyun fit un sourire à la fois aguicheur et machiavélique avant de donner un coup de langue sur les lèvres de Jongin, qui grogna devant ce tricheur de petit ami qui, il le savait, allait jouer toutes ses cartes.

Et Baekhyun recula en commençant à ôter son pull puis...

"-_Je vais faire plier ta volonté de fer Amour..._ Dit-il en ôtant le reste de ses vêtements.

Et quand Baekhyun fut entièrement nu devant lui et qu'il passa à peine ses doigts sur son sexe dressé en lâchant un long gémissement exagéré exprès pour le faire flancher, Jongin sut qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce pari.

Baekhyun savait parfaitement quoi faire pour le rendre dingue...

Mais il allait tout de même tout faire pour résister, non il ne le toucherait pas... enfin bon.. vous voyez quoi...

"-_Et bien !_ Dit alors Baekhyun en mordant le bout de son index les yeux baissés sur son érection. _La dernière chose que tu m'as fait goûter a vraiment eu un effet aphrodisiaque sur moi..._

Puis il releva les yeux sur Jongin qui ne bougeait pas et se contentait de l'observer en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui même, bien que son bas de survêt était visiblement déformé.

"_-Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu m'as mit juste en mettant ta langue dans ma bouche ?_ Insista Baekhyun en faisant glisser sa main sur son torse.

A ses mots, Jongin sentit son sexe faire un bond et Baekhyun se détourna de lui pour aller jusqu'à la douche, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il savait qu'il allait gagner.

Puis il alluma l'eau, glapissant légèrement quand les premiers jets atteignirent sa chair sensible et se colla contre le mur du fond de la cabine avant de se retourner pour faire de nouveau face à Jongin.

"-_Pourquoi tu restes habillé ? Tu ne veux plus jouer ?_ Dit-il en caressant son corps, observant son compagnon depuis l'autre coté de la pluie de gouttes.

"-_Si si._ Dit Jongin en ôtant son pull, qui fut rapidement suivit par le reste de ses fringues.

Et le regard de Baekhyun qui se posa sur son érection enfin découverte, se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il enroulait ses longs doigts autour de la sienne, lui envoyèrent un frisson dans tout le corps et firent sursauter son sexe à nouveau.

Serrant les dents, Jongin vint alors jusqu'à la douche, avant d'y entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Baekhyun avait à présent son regard planté dans le sien, mais Jongin avait déjà du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux vers ses mains dont l'une faisait des vas-et-viens sur son sexe et l'autre se baladait partout sur son corps.

Et Baekhyun commença à souffler quelques plaintes de plaisir et pour Jongin l'envie de le toucher était déjà démentielle.

"-_Tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là hein Amour..._ Gémit-il.

Oh oui il le savait parfaitement et il en avait une putain d'envie aussi.

Grognant de frustration, Jongin aplatit alors ses mains sur le carrelage de chaque coté de la tête de son compagnon démoniaque.

Puis, sans s'approcher de lui, de son corps, il se contenta de baisser la tête vers le bas, son esprit, ses yeux, fixés sur la contemplation de sa main qui caressait sa chair et sur les sons indécents qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Et quand Baekhyun rejeta la tête en arrière, agrippant sa main gauche à son épaule en gémissant son prénom, Jongin ouvrit la bouche, au bord de la suffocation, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait d'ores et déjà perdu, il le voulait, mais se retint encore quelques secondes, avant de céder quand la main de Baekhyun lâcha son épaule pour s'accrocher à son cou et que son corps se cambra contre lui.

Dévoré de désir, Jongin agrippa alors Baekhyun par les cheveux pour maintenir sa tête en arrière avant de plonger sa bouche dans son cou, son bras possessivement enroulé autour de sa taille pour le faire se cambrer contre lui d'avantage.

"-_Hmmmm... tu as perdu..._ Lâcha Baekhyun frissonnant d'excitation en extirpant sa main coincée entre leurs corps, un doux sourire de sur les lèvres.

"-_Oh oui je sais..._ Dit-il dans un souffle contre sa gorge avant de remonter vivement prendre possession de sa bouche.

Baekhyun répondit à son baiser comme un affamé en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et Jongin le fit pivoter pour le coller contre le mur à leur droite les faisant sortir de sous le jet d'eau.

Baekhyun s'arracha alors à sa bouche, il était au bout de ce qu'il pouvait attendre lui aussi.

"-_Ne perds pas de temps..._ Gémit-il en enroulant sa jambe droite autour de la hanche de son compagnon, resserrant la prise de ses bras autour de son cou.

Et Jongin s'exécuta.

Agrippant fermement sa cuisse en dévorant sa gorge, il l'écarta du mur, le souleva du sol et Baekhyun enroula son autre jambe autour de ses hanches avant que Jongin ne le colle de nouveau contre le carrelage de la cabine.

Mais tout de suite, une insidieuse douleur dans son mollet droit, résultant toujours des événements de la nuit, fit serrer les dents à Jongin qui se retint debout en s'accrochant au robinets.

"-_Jongin ?..._ Dit Baekhyun, à la fois impatient et curieux, en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"-_J'peux pas comme ça.._.

"-_Hein ? _

Sans expliquer ses propos, Jongin se tint alors solidement aux robinets, qu'il éteignit et commença à plier sa jambe gauche pour poser son genou droit au sol, puis l'autre et dans la manœuvre, Baekhyun qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait, ce qui pouvait poser problème, s'accrocha à sa main sur le robinet, pour se maintenir.

Et il oublia ses questionnements dans la seconde, quand Jongin récupéra sa main pour l'agripper par la hanche et qu'il posa l'autre sur son torse pour l'inciter à appuyer le haut de son dos contre le mur.

Comprenant où il allait, il se maintint alors à son bras et déroula ses jambes de ses hanches pour reposer les pieds par terre, cambrant le dos pour dérouler son bassin.

Et ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Jongin faufila sa main entre eux pour se saisir de son membre en grognant d'impatience, avant de le guider vers l'intimité de Baekhyun.

Conscient que l'absence de préparation allait rendre l'acte plus difficile pour son compagnon, même si c'est lui qui le voulait ainsi, il se contint pour retenir la moindre pulsion brusque que pourrait réclamer son corps et commença à s'introduire en lui très lentement, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Baekhyun pour sonder ses réactions.

Et Baekhyun, son regard rivé au sien, la bouche entrouverte, soufflait pour canaliser cette douleur si bien mêlée au plaisir, cette douleur qu'il aimait ressentir parfois, parce qu'elle venait de Jongin, de sa chair en lui et qu'elle n'était rien à coté du plaisir qui allait très vite l'effacer en prenant toute la place.

Puis, poussant son bassin en avant pour accélérer les choses, il ne put retenir un long gémissement et Jongin ôta sa main de son sexe pour venir l'agripper à la hanche de Baekhyun, ainsi que l'autre, afin d'accompagner son compagnon qui s'empalait sur lui.

Un petit éclair traversa alors les yeux de Baekhyun avant qu'il ne les ferme, révélant à Jongin ce qu'il allait faire et raffermissant sa prise sur son bras, Baekhyun donna un coup de reins vers l'avant, faisant pénétrer le sexe de Jongin en lui jusqu'à la garde, leur faisant lâcher un bruyant grognement de plaisir à tous les deux.

La manœuvre ayant fonctionné comme il le voulait, souriant de satisfaction, Baekhyun ouvrit ensuite les yeux et Jongin répondant à son sourire, remonta ses mains de ses hanches à sa taille pour le faire se redresser et le serrer contre lui.

Baekhyun enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou, son corps collé au sien et leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser passionné, tous deux appréciant cet instant, mais impatients de poursuivre.

Puis Baekhyun plia, chacune leur tour, ses jambes, pour se mettre sur les genoux de chaque coté de Jongin et sans quitter sa bouche, approfondissant même encore plus leur baiser, enivré par l'excitation, il souleva légèrement son corps.

Amenant sa main droite derrière lui à l'orée de son intimité pour empêcher toute sortie impromptue, il fit alors presque ressortir le sexe de Jongin de lui et se laissa retomber sur sa chair, dans un gémissement rauque, qui s'échappa de sa gorge, résonnant dans leurs bouches et Jongin en grogna de plaisir en resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches où ses mains étaient redescendues.

S'arrachant ensuite à la bouche de Jongin pour pouvoir le regarder, Baekhyun se souleva de nouveau, entamant une série de va-et-vient lents et paresseux, qui les enivrèrent d'un plaisir qui se mit vite à grimper et n'aurait plus de cesse de le faire.

Et caressant le corps de Baekhyun qui bougeait sous ses mains, Jongin se dit qu'il était au Paradis.

Le danseur en lui, aimait à s'en damner, le corps de son compagnon.

Ces ondulations qu'il faisait faire à son corps lors de leur ébats étaient comme de la poésie pour lui, tant il était gracieux dans ses mouvements

Et il n'y avait pas que ces ondulations qui le rendaient fou, le corps de Baekhyun était d'une souplesse hallucinante, tout en étant nerveux et ferme sous les doigts. Et parfois, il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression de danser un sensuel ballet avec lui, surtout quand il lui abandonnait entièrement son corps, se laissant aller totalement entre ses mains comme un magnifique partenaire de danse dont il pouvait caresser, dévorer, aimer le corps jusqu'à plus soif.

Le faire danser un jour, d'ailleurs, faisait partie de ses petits fantasmes personnels et secrets, dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé et ne lui parlerait certainement jamais...

"_Oh non je ne pourrais jamais lui dire une chose pareil..._ Se dit-il.

Et Baekhyun s'immobilisa.

"-_Jongin Amour tu n'es plus avec moi..._ Souffla-t-il alors contre ses lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le sortant de ses pensées.

"-_Oh si je suis avec toi Bébé..._ Chuchota-t-il en descendant ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses pour le presser contre lui donnant un coup de reins en avant pour pénétrer un peu plus profondément en lui.

Baekhyun en lâcha un bref gémissement qu'il ne put retenir en cambrant le dos, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Et relâchant sa prise brièvement, Jongin réitéra son mouvement .

Baekhyun se cambra alors d'avantage, tandis que Jongin le tenait à présent fermement par les reins et c'est le corps de son compagnon, comme en suspend dans le vide, qu'il reprit les va-et-vient de sa chair en la sienne.

Agrippé à ses poignets, tordu de plaisir comme s'il était en transe, Baekhyun extériorisait le moindre son que réclamait son corps secoué par les enivrants coups de reins de son homme.

Et rapidement, il sentit que le violent orgasme qui allait le saisir montait à toute vitesse.

Ôtant alors sa main droite du poignet de Jongin pour l'appuyer contre le mur qui était au dessus de sa tête au vu de sa position, il se synchronisa à ses mouvements, amplifiant les chocs de leur collision corporelle.

Et dans un coup de reins encore plus violent de Jongin, qui se libéra en lui en cet instant, Baekhyun jouit, criant en écho de son compagnon qui agrippa ses doigts à ses hanches avec force pour se maintenir au plus profond de lui.

Jongin se pencha alors en avant pour enrouler son bras droit dans son dos, donnant encore quelques légers coups en avant pour en finir complètement et rouvrant les yeux sur le corps de Baekhyun souillé par sa propre jouissance, il le fit se redresser face à lui pour prendre sa bouche d'assaut.

Baekhyun enroula alors ses bras autour de son cou en répondant avidement à son baiser, soupirant, presque gémissant, de satisfaction en soulevant son corps pour libérer Jongin de son intimité.

En cet instant ils savaient qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'ils remettent tout de suite le couvert...

Oh oui ils le savaient parfaitement.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps et ils en avaient perdu bien assez comme ça... enfin, perdu... ils n'avaient pas ce sentiment là eux... bien au contraire...

...

* * *

**.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre le départ pour le reste du voyage ! Enfin... quand ils seront sortis de la douche... bien sûr ^^**


	11. Le re-départ

**Voici enfin le chapitre 11 de Miracle in december.**

**Désolée de cette interminable attente, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là ^^**

**Bon allez ! Je vous fous la paix ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

****1********1********-********L********e re-départ****

* * *

.

S'embrassant encore et encore, leurs langues s'enlaçant sensuellement, presque avec indécence, leurs mains toujours en balade sur leurs corps, ils se rendirent compte tous deux que leur excitation était finalement sur le point de reprendre vie.

Et c'est en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'onduler son bassin contre Jongin, sur qui il était toujours assis, que Baekhyun s'arracha à sa bouche.

_« -Hmm... J'ai tellement faim de toi Amour... _Dit-il contre ses lèvres, avant de les caresser de la langue dans un soupire d'envie.

_« -Et moi donc. _Dit Jongin avant de happer sa langue, la suçant un instant avant de la lécher avec gourmandise.

Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent ! Qu'ils arrêtent !

_« -On va devoir remettre ça à plus tard Bébé... et n'oublie pas que tu as gagné notre pari..._

Baekhyun sourit.

_« -T'inquiète pas Amour... il est hors de question que j'oublie ça... et si tu te sens capable de jouer au « retiens toi »... tu pourras peut-être t'occuper de moi aussi... _Dit-il d'une voix suave.

_« __-C'est une idée qui me plaît beaucoup ça... _Dit Jongin excité rien que d'y penser.

_« -J'ai cru remarqué oui... _Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, faisant lentement descendre sa main entre leurs ventres pour caresser le sexe de Jongin qu'il sentait de nouveau palpiter contre le sien. _...__C'est parce que __ça doit être__ une très bonne idée__..._Dit-il en passant son pouce sur son gland, le faisant doucement râler. _Je te prend... __Et d__ans la foulée... tu te fini__s__ en moi..._ Souffla-t-il avant de gémir quand Jongin se saisit à son tour de son sexe.

Puis la bouche ouverte sur celle de l'autre, leurs langues se caressant, ils se masturbèrent mutuellement et vivement, ne cherchant qu'à jouir de l'autre à nouveau, juste pour le plaisir, le plaisir...

...

Et... ils finirent par venir tous deux, dans un long gémissement en duo qu'ils se lâchèrent au visage, avant de s'embrasser à nouveau comme des affamés.

Leur « séparation » n'ayant pourtant duré qu'une journée, ils étaient littéralement... comme en manque !

« -_Il va falloir qu'on sorte de là sinon on va y passer la journée._ Dit Baekhyun essoufflé en caressant le visage de son compagnon.

« -_C'est pas comme si ça nous arrivait jamais de passer des journées entières au lit..._ Mais tu as raison, il faut vraiment qu'on bouge, on a encore de la route à faire...

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un doux sourire et Jongin embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse, ses mains caressant délicatement le bas de son dos.

Puis Baekhyun se leva en premier pour permettre à Jongin de se lever à son tour et fronça le front en le voyant grimacer quand il se remit sur ses pieds.

« -Amour, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as mal ? C'est ta jambes ? Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en l'agrippant pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre, le temps que son mollet se détende un peu.

« -Non je ne suis pas blessé Bébé, c'est musculaire, c'est rien.

« -Musculaire ? Comment ? Comment tu t'es fais ça ?

« -C'est... Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre et de baisser la tête.

« -Jongin... dis moi !

« -Je vais te le dire, mais sortons d'ici avant.

Il devait se reprendre, sinon il allait encore craquer !

Baekhyun acquiesça, mais son inquiétude était immense.

Que c'était-il passé pour que Jongin n'ose plus de regarder en face à présent ?

...

Jongin ralluma alors l'eau de la douche et ils se lavèrent rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, Baekhyun ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Jongin.

Et Jongin, dont la rengaine de la veille au soir, n'arrêtait plus de se répéter dans sa tête, n'osait plus le regarder de peur de craquer à nouveau, amplifiant l'inquiétude de son compagnon, il en était bien conscient.

Mais...

_« __S__i je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps ? …__Merde si je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps ! … Il... il ne serait plus là... il ne serait pas là ! Merde merde merde … Arrête de penser à ça... ...mais merde … qu'est ce que je serais devenu moi sans lui... si je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps... qu'est-ce que je serais devenu... ...Arrête arrête il est là... il est là...__»_ ...Son esprit refusait de s'arrêter.

...

Puis ils sortirent de la cabine de douche, enfilèrent des peignoirs, récupérèrent leurs vêtements qui traînaient ici et là dans la salle de bain et retournèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Jongin n'avait plus jamais relevé les yeux sur lui et Baekhyun en était bouffé d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude.

Alors quand il vit Jongin s'asseoir doucement sur le lit, la tête toujours baissée, il se jeta à genoux devant lui, penchant la tête pour voir son visage, ses mains saisissant les siennes.

« -_Amour qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Dit-il tout bas en croisant son regard.

Et quand à ce moment là, une larme coula sur la joue de Jongin, pour Baekhyun ce fut la panique.

« -Merde Jongin, _Amour... p__ourquoi tu pleure__s__ ? _Dit-il les larmes aux yeux, en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Jongin ne put alors plus rien retenir et craqua.

Déchiré de douleur de le voir ainsi, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fort contre lui et Jongin s'agrippa à lui comme un forcené.

« -_Parles moi s'il te plaît... parle moi. _Le supplia-t-il douloureusement.

...

« _-...C__'est__... Cette nuit..._ Commença Jongin, la gorge serrée. _J'ai... cette nuit j'ai faillit te perdre Bébé._ Finit-il par lâcher.

Baekhyun fronça le front alors que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

« -_Me... me perdre ?_

« -_Je... Mon Dieu si je ne m'étais pas réveillé tu..._

Attendant la suite, Baekhyun ne dit rien, le cœur battant la chamade.

« -._.. tu serais mort Bébé, si je ne m'étais pas réveillé tu serais mort dans ce putain de torrent..._

Suffocant du choc d'entendre ses mots, Baekhyun posa ses doigts tremblants sur sa bouche.

« -_...Laura m'avait pourtant prévenu que tu risquais de faire du somnambulisme, mais comme un con... Putain quand tu t'es levé dans la nuit je dormais !_ Je dormais ! _… Je me suis réveillé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais juste... juste à temps... merde... une minute de plus et..._

Mais comprenant qu'il l'avait vraiment échappé belle, Baekhyun, lui, ne vit qu'une chose et une seule...

Jongin lui avait sauvé la vie.

« -_Merci. _Dit-il en desserrant ses bras d'autour de son cou. _Merci._ Répéta-t-il à son oreille.

Puis continuant de se redresser, il ramena son visage face au sien, les larmes aux yeux.

« -_Merci._ Dit-il à nouveau, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses joues, avant de se remettre face à lui et essuyer ses larmes du bout des doigts. _Tu m'as sauvé la vie Amour... Je te dois d'être encore ici... merci..._

Et le regard de Jongin était tellement empli de tristesse et de culpabilité qu'une larme finit par couler sur sa joue à son tour.

« -_Je t'aime __Jongin__. Je t'aime et tout ce qui compte c'est que tu m'aies sauvé non ?_ Dit-il dans un doux sourire.

« -_Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fai__t__ si je t'avais perdu..._ Dit Jongin avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« -_Ne penses pas à ça Amour... On s'en fout des « si »... tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu m'as sauvé le vie !_ Répéta-t-il. _Je te dois la vie Jongin... Tu es mon héros._ Dit-il dans un sourire. _Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde._ Finit-il avant d'à nouveau l'enlacer pour le serrer fort dans ses bras, tandis que Jongin lui rendait son étreinte, le nez dans son cou.

« -_Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout au monde Baekhyun._ Dit-il contre sa peau. _Tu es __M__on __A__nge, tu es toute ma vie... __C'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que je m'en veux, je... j'ai eut si peur, il faisait si froid et le blizzard... tu ne m'entendais pas, j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais à t'arrêter de marcher, tu ne m'entendais pas... j'ai eut si peur... _Finit-il en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« -_Ne penses plus à ça._ Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux, les yeux clos. _Je suis là... __Tu m'as sauvé c'est tout ce qui compte..._

_..._

Enlacés, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, en silence.

Jongin essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit pour qu'il arrête de le torturer et Baekhyun, lui, comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait eut cette étrange sensation au réveil.

Cette sensation de retrouvailles comme si... comme si Jongin l'avait abandonné, laissé là, derrière lui...

C'est ça ! C'est ça qui avait dû le faire sortir, car des images brèves jaillissaient à présent dans son esprit, des images de forêt enneigée, d'un magnifique ciel vert... et une idée... celle d'aller le rejoindre... là bas... d'aller chercher Jongin dans cette cité du Père Noël qui devait émettre cette lueur verte... Oui c'est pour ça qu'il avait dû sortir... pour aller le rejoindre...

...

« -_J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans moi..._ Finit-il par dire sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« -_Je sais je..._ Dit Jongin avant de se redresser pour le regarder en face. Tu te souviens ?

« -Pas vraiment... ce sont juste quelques images et ce sentiment que tu m'avais abandonné derrière toi qui y est lié... Je... non, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment... c'est confus dans ma tête... je vois le ciel vert en plus.

« -Une aurore boréale...

« -Quoi ?

« -Il y avait une aurore boréale et c'est vers elle que tu te dirigeais...

« -Une aurore boréale... je crois que je pensais te trouver là bas, à la cité... c'est idiot...

« -Non... Il y a toujours une aurore boréale au dessus de la cité Baekhyun... mais… c'est étrange parce que... je ne te l'ai pas précisé, ça, quand je t'ai tout expliqué cette nuit... comment tu as pu le savoir ? A moins que je te l'ai dit...non... _je ne sais plus... _

« -C'est pas grave... oublions ça... en tout cas, il me tarde vraiment de voir cette cité...

« -Et moi de te la montrer.

Baekhyun lui sourit alors et Jongin déposa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage.

« -_Je t'aime Bébé._ Dit-il tout bas, avant de l'embrasser.

Et répondant à son baiser, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de lui en soupirant, profitant de cet instant comme si c'était le dernier.

...

Puis ils s'interrompirent et Baekhyun se remit sur ses pieds, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui se remit debout à son tour et ils s'habillèrent.

Jongin avait profité de cette variation du sujet pour oublier ses pensées de mort, tentant maintenant de penser à leur arrivée sur place et à Baekhyun découvrant la cité...

Tandis que Baekhyun était maintenant focalisé sur le fait qu'il avait faillit mourir sans s'en rendre compte, qu'à cette heure, il serait mort, si Jongin n'avait pas été là ! Et ça lui fit froid dans le dos rien que d'y repenser, c'était particulièrement perturbant... Mais heureusement, Jongin lui avait sauvé la vie...

«_ Merci Amour._ Lui dit-il en pensées, en le regardant enfiler son pull, alors qu'il était lui même immobilisé, son propre pull dans les mains.

Et se sentant observé, Jongin tourna la tête vers Baekhyun qui lui sourit.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

« -Rien je... _rien... _Dit Baekhyun dans un nouveau sourire, la tête inclinée, les yeux plissés, en le regardant approcher de lui.

Arrivé devant lui, Jongin lui prit alors le pull qu'il avait toujours dans les mains et lui fit passer la tête dedans.

Baekhyun glissa ensuite ses bras dans les manches et Jongin se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tout en ajustant parfaitement le vêtement sur son corps.

« -_Hmmm..._ Fit Baekhyun contre sa bouche. _Les lutins du Père Noël sont décidément très serviables... ils vous habillent, ils vous font l'amour comme des __d__ieux, ils vous sauvent la vie... __Que demander de plus ? Tu es vraiment parfait, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour rivaliser, __moi, maintenant__ ?_ Dit-il dans un sourire amusé.

« -_Ne change rien..._ Dit Jongin en passant délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux, le regardant comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. C'est toi ma perfection, sans toi je ne suis plus rien... _ne change jamais..._ Dit-il tout bas, avant de sourire en voyant les pommettes de son compagnon rosir.

Sentant ses joues chauffer, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour y cacher son visage.

« -_Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise après ça ?_ Dit-il tout bas.

« -Hey c'est toi qui a commencé ! Dit Jongin amusé.

Baekhyun rit doucement et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de se redresser.

« -Tu as toujours le dernier mot hein ?

« -Ouais. Dit-il les yeux plissés, avant de se laisser distraire par l'extérieur, qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière son compagnon.

Gardant une des mains de Baekhyun dans la sienne, il fit alors les deux pas vers la vitre pour mieux voir et se tourna vers lui.

« -Il faut qu'on se dépêche, Wolf et les autres nous attendent depuis des heures maintenant ! Ils ont dû arriver à l'aube. Dit-il en lâchant sa main pour traverser la chambre

Fronçant le front, Baekhyun s'approcha alors à son tour de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors et ne vit rien d 'autre que les arbres et la neige recouvrant tout.

« -Wolf ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a des loups dehors ?

« -Non pas des loups Bébé, des Alaskans malamutes.

« -Des malaquoi ?

« -Des Malamutes. Des chiens de traîneau géants.

« -On va voyager en traîneau ? Dit Baekhyun dans un grand sourire enfantin, avant de regarder à nouveau à l'extérieur où il ne voyait décidément rien qui ressemblait à des chiens, ni à un traîneau.

« -Oui. Laura m'avait prévenu qu'elle les enverrait nous chercher. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

« -Mais je ne vois rien ! C'est normal ? II me faut du pain d'épice magique pour les voir ?

« -Non non, c'est juste parce qu'il a neigé.

Baekhyun le regarda incrédule. Où était le rapport ?

Puis, tout à coup il comprit.

« -Oh ! Ils sont sous la neige ?

« -Oui, pour ne pas avoir froid, ils se laissent recouvrir, ça crée une coquille autour d'eux comme un igloo et ainsi ils sont protégés du froid.

« -Mon dieu ça doit faire longtemps qu'ils sont là, les pauvres...

« -T'inquiète pas pour eux Bébé, ils doivent effectivement être là depuis quelques heures, mais c'est leur vie, ils aiment ça, ne t'en fais pas pour eux... et puis... si la température était descendue à moins quarante, Wolf aurait gratté à la porte pour qu'on les fasse entrer.

« -Vraiment ?

« -Oui, moins quarante c'est leur limite. Dit Jongin dans un sourire, amusé par son air sidéré.

« -WOW.

« -Allez hâtons nous, le voyage va être long.

Baekhyun acquiesça et ils rangèrent leurs affaires, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain.

Puis ils récupérèrent leurs affaires dans le salon, qui avaient finit de sécher, qu'ils avaient oublié et pour lesquelles Baekhyun, qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'elles faisaient là, ne posa pas de question et ils finirent par la cuisine, emportant quelques trucs à grignoter pour le voyage, même si Jongin se doutait que quelques petites choses devaient les attendre dans le traîneau à cet effet.

Puis, Jongin fit rapidement un dernier tour des pièces pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et rejoignit Baekhyun qui enfilait ses boots dans l'entrée.

Enfilant ses chaussures à son tour, il donna ensuite son manteau à Baekhyun avant de mettre le sien et se saisit d'un autre vêtement sur la patère de l'entrée.

« -Tiens mets ça. Dit-il à son compagnon en lui tendant.

« -Un autre mant'..

« -Oui. Le coupa-t-il. C'est une parka inuit, nos manteaux ne suffiront pas à nous protéger.

Baekhyun prit donc le vêtement et Jongin l'aida à le passer avant de lui fermer et de lui remonter la capuche sur la tête.

Engoncé, Baekhyun se regarda alors en grognant, puis se redressa vers Jongin qui enfilait lui aussi une de ces parkas en peau et fourrure.

« -Je suis grotesque !

« -Mais non pas du tout. Dit Jongin en s'approchant de lui. Être grotesque ici, ça serait de se trimbaler en maillot de bain. Là tu es... tendance... et avec cette petite lueur coquine dans le regard, pour moi tu restes le plus sexy. Dit-il un sourire en coin.

Baekhyun rougit et se saisissant des bords de fourrure de sa capuche, qui lui auréolait le visage, Jongin le tira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

...

« -_Oh oui sexy..._ Dit-il ensuite contre ses lèvres.

« -Arrête de te moquer de moi vilain lutin.

« -Si tu te voyais avec mes yeux, tu verrais que je suis sérieux...

Baekhyun rougit à nouveau et Jongin lui sourit, ravi du rosissement de ses pommettes.

Puis il le lâcha pour fermer sa propre parka et la rouvrit en grognant, pour sortir la petite boite en bois qui contenait le pain d'épices de sa poche de manteau avant de refermer à nouveau sa parka.

Baekhyun qui le regardait faire, sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite, rien qu'à l'idée de manger un autre morceau de ce pain d'épice « magique », curieux à l'idée qu'il allait encore découvrir des tas de choses extraordinaires... mais aussi anxieux, parce qu'il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre, de ce que ça allait lui faire...

« -Et bien nous voilà près à y aller ! Dit Jongin en attrapant une grosse boule de fourrure sur une tablette qu'il sépara en deux avant d'en donner la moitié à Baekhyun.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« -Des moufles.

« -Des moufles ? Mais elles sont gigantesques !

« -Oui. Dit Jongin amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux. C'est fait exprès, mais ne les mets pas tout de suite, sinon tu pourras plus te servir de tes mains, c'est pour le voyage.

Baekhyun acquiesça et ils prirent chacun leur bagage avant de sortir enfin du cottage.

…

Détournant sciemment le regard du paysage face à la porte pour ne pas repenser à la nuit passée, Jongin tourna tout de suite sur sa gauche pour aller au coin du chalet et Baekhyun qui était resté coi devant le paysage blanc, d'une beauté sans pareil, le suivit en marchant de coté, fasciné.

« -**W****OLF**** ? M****OONLIGHT**** ?** S'écria Jongin, faisant sursauter Baekhyun qui se tourna dans sa direction.

D'énormes masses sombres s'élevèrent alors de sous la neige et Baekhyun se colla dans le dos de Jongin, les yeux fixés sur ces tas de neige mouvants qui se secouèrent, faisant apparaître huit énormes chiens à l'épaisse fourrure.

« -_**Jongin ! **_Dit Wolf que le jeune homme pouvait comprendre.

« -Ah Wolf ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ? Dit Jongin en allant jusqu'au chien d'une carrure impressionnante, à la fourrure épaisse, noire et blanche, laissant Baekhyun qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être effrayé par les molosses.

Jongin arriva alors à la hauteur de Wolf à qui... il parlait... et ce dernier se mit sur ses pattes arrière pour se lever face à lui, posant ses grosses pattes avant sur ses épaules.

Et Baekhyun n'en revint pas... Le chien était presque aussi grand que Jongin !

Puis tous les chiens saluèrent le jeune homme à leur tour :

« -_**Alors tu es venu avec de la compagnie !**_ Dit Moonlight alors que Jongin revenait près d'elle, à coté de Wolf.

« -Oui, je vous présente Baekhyun.

Baekhyun fronça le front...

Jongin était-il en train de discuter avec ces chiens ?

Non... Si ?

« -_**Salut le p'tit nouveau !**_ Dit Wolf à Baekhyun.

« -Pourquoi il m'aboie dessus ? Dit Baekhyun effrayé en faisant un pas en arrière.

« -_**Qu'est ce qu'il a ton copain ?**_ _**Il est pas bien ?**_ Dit Wolf contrarié.

« -_**Wolf...**_ Dit Moonlight. _**Tu vois bien qu'il ne te comprend pas ! **_

« -Oui, elle a raison. Dit Jongin en se tournant vers son compagnon. Baekhyun... Approche s'il te plaît. Dit-il en tendant sa main vers lui.

Baekhyun le regarda un instant, mais sa confiance en lui n'ayant pas de limite, il finit par avancer vers dans sa direction... hésitant tout de même quand il remarqua que les molosses le regardaient tous et ce n'était pas rassurant, en eux il n'avait pas confiance.

« -N'aie pas peur Baekhyun, ils ne te feront rien, ce sont des amis.

Baekhyun acquiesça et finit par arriver assez près de Jongin pour prendre sa main, restant tout de même derrière son bras.

« -Vient par là. Dit Jongin, en le forçant à avancer un peu plus, avant de se mettre face à lui.

Puis sortant la boite en bois de sa poche, alors que Baekhyun avait les yeux fixés sur les chiens pour le cas où l'un d'eux bougerait, Jongin coupa le morceau de pain d'épice qui restait, en deux, avant de remettre la boite avec le dernier morceau révélateur de la cité dans sa poche.

« -Tiens. Dit-il à Baekhyun qui tourna la tête vers lui.

Baissant alors les yeux sur le morceau de gâteau, Baekhyun le prit du bout des doigts.

« -C'est pour ne plus avoir peur ?

« -Non. Dit Jongin avec un sourire en coin.

Baekhyun le regarda alors avec de grand yeux de chouette.

« -Non ! Dit-il. Tu... tu déconnes... C'est...

Jongin acquiesça sans perdre son sourire en coin.

Baekhyun tourna alors la tête vers les chiens et sur Moonlight en particulier, à la fourrure blanche et rousse, qui le regardait de ses yeux d'un bleu glacé presque hypnotique et qui sembla acquiescer pour l'inciter à manger le morceau de gâteau.

« -_**Mange le... **_Dit-elle alors qu'il n'entendit qu'un petit jappement.

Retournant son attention sur Jongin, Baekhyun amena alors le morceau de pain d'épices à sa bouche, gêné que tous ces yeux posés sur lui, le mâcha, l'avala... et un petit « _pop _» comme à la gare se fit entendre contre ses tympans.

« -Ca a marché ? Dit Moonlight.

Baekhyun se tourna alors vivement vers elle, sidéré.

« -Oui ? Dit-il seulement, ne pouvant empêcher la nuance interrogative dans sa voix.

« -Et bien voilà ! Dit Wolf. Salut ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

« -Salut ! Dit Baekhyun qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qui était en train de se passer.

C'était encore pire que de comprendre toutes les langues du monde ! Il comprenait les chiens maintenant ! Bordel c'était complètement dingue !

« -C'est bon ? Pas de soucis ? Tout va bien ? Dit Jongin.

Baekhyun acquiesça dans un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, car il allait bien mais, il fallait qu'il arrive à s'y faire.

« -Et bien ! Il est pas très bavard ton copain ! Dit Snow, depuis l'arrière de la meute, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Wolf, tout aussi imposant que lui, mais avec un masque plus clair sur sa face blanche, qui le rendait plus doux.

« -C'est vrai. Dit Lady. Qui se trouvait devant le voisin de Snow et avait la même fourrure que Moonlight, blanche et rousse, mais dont les yeux étaient noisette.

« -Hm... Très bel humain en tous cas. Dit Black Pearl à la fourrure mitigée de noir et de blanc avec quelques reflets roux, qui laissaient à penser à Baekhyun qu'il devait s'agir de l'enfant d'une des deux femelles rousses.

Jongin sourit de voir la gêne de Baekhyun.

« -Faut vraiment que tu dragues tout ce qui respire toi ! Dit le chien près de Black Pearl, plus épais qu'elle et plus foncé. Je te rappelle que vous n'êtes pas de la même espèce !

« -Mais je le drague pas ! Rôôhhh Growl ! Tu es dégoûtant !

Le chien esclaffa alors et se roula dans la neige, les pattes en l'air, mort de rire.

« -T'es vraiment un chiot mon pauvre Growl. Dit Black Pearl avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui mordre les oreilles.

« -Fais pas attention. Dit Wolf à Baekhyun qui avait l'impression de rêver d'entendre un chien rire. Ces deux là, on les a raté, ils se bouffent tout le temps la truffe, de vrais chiots !

Puis, Wolf qui était assis, se leva calmement en grognant légèrement et tourna doucement sur lui même pour ne pas se prendre les pattes dans ses sangles et...

« -**CA SUFFIT ! **Gronda-t-il vers les deux jeunes, les dents découvertes, le poil hérissé sur les épaules, visiblement en colère, faisant sursauter Baekhyun qui agrippa le manteau de Jongin.

Les deux chiens stoppèrent alors immédiatement leurs pitreries en piaillant, la queue entre les pattes, la tête basse, les oreilles collées au crâne en signe de soumission, alors qu'ils se séparaient.

« -**Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! **Reprit Wolf. **Jongin va mettre ****un temps fou****à**** démêler ****vos**** sangles avec vos bêtises ! **

« -Calme toi mon Loup. Dit Moonlight en frottant sa tête contre le flanc de son mâle.

« -Moonlight a raison Wolf, calme toi ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète, j'ai pas perdu la main. Dit Jongin en allant jusqu'au nœud crée par les deux chiens.

Wolf retourna alors au coté de sa compagne, laissant la place à Jongin qui dé-cliqua les deux lignes de cou des harnais des deux chiens, qui se retrouvèrent libres.

Baekhyun pensa un instant qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour se sauver ou aller courir un peu partout, mais ils ne le firent pas, restant sagement assis.

Jongin dé-cliqua ensuite les lignes de cou de la ligne de trait, centrale et en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait tout démêlé, pouvant ainsi faire revenir Growl de son coté de la ligne centrale pour le rattacher à sa place derrière son père, avant de rattacher Black Pearl derrière sa mère.

« -Voilà ! T'as vu ? Dit-il à Wolf en revenant près de Baekhyun. J'ai encore la main.

« -Je vois ça. Dit le chien en tournant la tête vers ses deux rejetons fautifs qui baissèrent à nouveau la tête immédiatement. On peut donc y aller alors ! **SNOW ! THUNDER ! **Appela-t-il pour interpeller des deux derniers chiens, son frère et un de ses fils, qui étaient au plus près du traîneau, ceux qui avaient la lourde tâche de faire démarrer l'attelage.

Comprenant tout de suite, les deux puissantes bête intimèrent alors l'avancée et les autres chiens se mirent à tirer aussi pour décoller le traîneau de l'épaisse neige, avançant et tournant sur la droite, devant le cottage.

Baekhyun pencha la tête et Jongin passa son bras dans son dos.

« -Ils s'étaient mis sur le coté du chalet pour être à l'abri du vent. Lui dit-il. Maintenant le traîneau sera dans le sens du départ et sera plus facile pour eux.

« -OK. Dit Baekhyun qui avait de plus en plus hâte de partir.

« -**WHOA ! **S'écria Jongin, faisant stopper les chiens, net. Ici ça ira.

Puis il alla jusqu'au traîneau et en détacha la bâche qui le recouvrait, la secoua, pour la dégager de toute la neige qui était tombée dessus, avant de la laisser posée de coté sur le sol et de placer leurs bagages à l'avant de l'engin.

Prenant ensuite une boite qui était sur le traîneau à coté d'un panier, il distribua à chaque chien de quoi grignoter afin de reprendre des forces pour la route, en échange de huit remerciements remplis de reconnaissance.

Et Baekhyun se dit que tous les chiens devaient dire merci à leurs maîtres, mais que ces derniers l'ignoraient parce qu'ils n'entendaient pas...

Et puis... combien de chiens malheureux ne le seraient pas s'ils avaient la parole ? C'est sûr ! Si les chiens pouvaient parler... non... si les hommes les comprenaient, ils leurs feraient peut-être moins de mal... peut-être...

« -Où es tu ? Dit Jongin tout à coup, qui s'était posté devant lui et l'avait fait sursauter.

« -Oh ! Heu... Nul part, je pensais je... je comprend ce que disent les chiens ! C'est dingue !

« -Ah mais ça va plus loin que ça ! Dit-il dans un sourire, en le fixant dans les yeux.

« -Plus loin que quoi ?

« -Ta compréhension...

Baekhyun fronça le front, ne comprenant justement pas.

« -Elle ne s'arrête pas aux chiens, Bébé... Dit-il en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« -Elle ne... s'arrête pas... aux chiens ? Dit-il en imitant son mouvement de tête par mimétisme.

Jongin sourit alors de bonheur, en voyant les yeux de Baekhyun se mettre à briller, sa bouche ouverte dans un grand « o », sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« -Tous. Souffla Jongin. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu les comprendras tous.

Et là, dans la tête de Baekhyun, tout un tas d'images d'animaux défila, du plus courant, le chat errant qu'il croiserait dans la rue, au plus improbable, la girafe, qu'il ne verrait certainement jamais de sa vie.

Ils pouvait désormais tous les comprendre ! TOUS !

WOW ! Comment Jongin avait-il fait pendant toutes ces années pour qu'il ne remarque pas ça ? Son attitude avec les animaux devait être particulière... non ?

Cherchant alors des interactions entre Jongin et un quelconque animal... il n'en trouva pas... pourquoi ?

« -Dans la vie tu les évites ? Dit-il alors.

« -Pas vraiment... Dit Jongin. C'est difficile, parce que... tu verras, tu les entendras, mais il ne faudra pas réagir... ça ne doit pas se savoir Baekhyun. Moi... en présence de quelqu'un je fais comme si je n'entendais rien.

« -C'est ce que tu faisais avec moi...

« -Oui, bien sûr, je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un dingue qui parle tout seul ou même rit tout seul comme un dément... Parce que tu verras, les animaux ont beaucoup d'humour... Surtout les oiseaux, je ne sais pas pourquoi... ils sont déconcertants en fait... d'un coté ils chantent des choses d'une beauté sans pareil... mais d'un autre ils sont tous un peu barges... Dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

Baekhyun rit.

« -Je crevais tellement d'envie de tout te dire... Dit Jongin en saisissant le bout de ses doigts dans les siens. C'était si dur de te cacher toute ces choses... Mais je préférais te les cacher que de te mentir... je ne voulais pas te mentir...

« -Je sais...

Se souriant, ils restèrent un instant les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'autre en silence...

...

« -Hum Hum... Fit alors la voix de Wolf, les ramenant sur Terre. Il va falloir qu'on y aille, on a de la route à faire...

« -Oui, tu as raison. Dit Jongin en se tournant vers lui. Mais avant tout... Dit-il en tirant Baekhyun par la main pour l'amener devant l'attelage. Laissez moi vous présenter comme il se doit.

Tous les chiens s'assirent donc et Jongin incita Baekhyun à s'accroupir auprès de lui devant Wolf et Moonlight.

« -Donc commençons par le commencement... Voici Wolf et Moonlight...

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Wolf est le chef de la meute, de cette petite partie qui est ici et de ceux qui sont restés à la cité... il est le leader, bien qu'il y ait Mama. Une chienne louve dont personne ne connaît l'âge à part elle même et qui est la matriarche et se charge des petits... elle est un peu leur grand-mère à tous... Mais Wolf reste le chef de meute... le Boss ! Dit-il en grattouillant la tête de l'animal, faisant fermer les yeux aux gros chien qui appréciait grandement.

« -Le Boss ok. Dit Baekhyun en déposant doucement sa main sur la fourrure de l'animal qui le sentit tout de suite et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, ce qui l'immobilisa.

« -Il n'a jamais mangé personne t'inquiète pas. Dit Moonlight. Et il a plutôt pas intérêt !

Wolf tourna alors la tête vers sa femelle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Baekhyun.

« -Ouais c'est moi le Boss, mais c'est elle la patronne... Dit-il, ce qui fit rire Jongin et sourire Baekhyun qui se détendit et lui grattouilla la tête.

« -Et donc, elle, c'est Moonlight. Reprit Jongin.

« -Ravie de te connaître enfin Baekhyun. Dit-elle en tendant son museau vers la main que Baekhyun approchait d'elle.

« -Enchanté Moonlight. Dit-il en la caressant. Tu as des yeux magnifiques. Dit-il hypnotisé de les voir de si près.

Moonlight émit un petit rire gêné.

« -Et bien merci. Dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait sourire. Mais tu ne tarderas pas à avoir les mêmes, tu sais.

« -Comment ça ? Dit-il en penchant la tête.

Penchant la tête à son tour, Jongin fronça le front.

« -C'est vrai, comment ça ? Dit-il ne comprenant pas non plus.

« -Ah oui, non... excusez moi, j'oubliais que... que Baekhyun n'était pas un élu... Bafouilla-t-elle. Jongin... Jongin ne tardera pas à avoir les mêmes. C'est ce qui arrive quand les lutins rentre au bercail.

« -Ah bon ? Dit Baekhyun en se tournant vers Jongin qui lui sourit.

« -Oui, dès qu'on entre sous le dôme nos yeux virent au bleu glacé.

Baekhyun releva un sourcil avec un sourire.

L'idée de voir Jongin avec les yeux bleus ne lui déplaisait pas du tout...

« -Bon, reprenons, on s'égare... Dit Jongin qui avait beaucoup apprécié cette lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Baekhyun, à cette annonce. Donc Wolf et Moonlight sont le couple... heu... roi, si je puis dire ainsi. Moonlight en est donc elle aussi un leader. Et ils sont les parents de Growl, Black Pearl, Angel et Thunder qui sont là.

« -Ok. Dit Baekhyun en se levant à la suite de Jongin qui le tira sur la droite, vers les deux chiens juste derrière.

S'accroupissant alors auprès de Black Pearl, ils lui caressèrent tout de suite la tête tous les deux.

« -Black Pearl et Growl... Dit Jongin. Ils sont tout le temps en train de se chamailler... comme tu l'as déjà vu, mais on les aime bien quand même. Plaisanta-t-il en caressant la tête de Growl qui lui donna un coup de museau dans le poignet.

« -On ne se chamaille pas, c'est lui qui m'enquiquine tout le temps. Dit la femelle.

« -Mais bien sûr... Dit Growl dans un petit grognement de mécontentement. C'est toi qu'on aurait dû appeler Angel, mademoiselle l'ange douce et innocente.

« -Et voilà ! Dit Jongin. Tu vois ? Tout le temps en train de se bouffer la truffe. Des frères et sœur quoi !

Baekhyun rit en caressant la tête des deux chiens et Jongin l'incita à se relever pour passer aux chiens suivants.

« -Voici Lady et... Angel, justement. Dit Jongin en se baissant à coté du chien en question. Angel est donc le frère des deux casse-pieds et Lady, la sœur de Moonlight.

« -Salut. Dit Baekhyun en passant ses doigts dans leurs fourrures.

« -Salut Baekhyun. Dirent-ils en cœur.

« -Lady est la sagesse même et Angel la douceur incarnée.

« -Tu es en train de vexer ma virilité, là, Jongin. Dit Angel. Ne le crois pas Baekhyun, je peux être très méchant aussi. Dit-il en tentant de montrer les dents... faisant rire Lady.

« -Arrête. Lui dit-elle alors. Il vient d'arriver, il ne sait pas si tu es sérieux ou pas... tu vas lui faire peur...

« -Lui faire peur ? Ah chouette. Dit-il content d'imaginer qu'il puisse le faire.

Baekhyun sourit au chien qui inspirait vraiment la douceur incarnée dont parlait Jongin et se leva quand ce dernier le tira par la main.

« -Et pour finir, je te présente Snow et Thunder. Dit-il en le faisant s'accroupir près du premier.

« -Snow... Thunder... Dit Baekhyun en leur grattant la tête chacun leur tour.

« -Salut. Dit Thunder de la même voix que son père.

« -Bienvenue parmi nous ! Dit Snow.

« -Salut... Merci... Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire.

« -Snow est le frère de Wolf, mais tu as dû le remarquer, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Baekhyun acquiesça.

« -Et Thunder est donc le fils de Moonlight et Wolf. Et ça aussi ça se voit, il ressemble à son père et a les yeux de sa mère.

« -Oui, en effet. Dit Baekhyun en caressant à nouveau les deux chiens.

« -Et bien voilà. Dit Jongin en se relevant. Maintenant que les présentations son faites, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre en route ! Dit-il en menant Baekhyun de l'autre coté du traîneau.

Baekhyun se laissa alors guider sans rien dire, impatient et Jongin embrassa ses lèvres, le faisant rougir, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, avant de l'aider à grimper dans le traîneau, juste devant le guidon.

« -Tu restes debout à l'arrière ? Dit Baekhyun.

« -Oui. Dit-il en l'installant le plus confortablement possible et le couvrant d'une épaisse couverture de laine, avant d'ajouter une peau par dessus, qu'il attacha sur les cotés du véhicule.

Puis, il lui fit enfiler ses moufles « géante » en fourrure, recouvrit leurs bagages de la bâche qu'il avait laissé par terre, passa de chien en chien, en commençant par Wolf, pour les caresser une dernière fois, comme un rituel et termina en allant rejoindre sa place de musher à l'arrière du traîneau, en décochant un sourire de dingue à Baekhyun, qui le regardait agir avec fascination.

Et Baekhyun rougit encore... Il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler...

Plus les minutes passaient, plus il en découvrait sur cette autre vie de son compagnon et plus son admiration pour Jongin prenait de l'ampleur... et il se sentait tout petit et fragile maintenant quand il le regardait...

Jongin était lutin du Père Noël bordel !

Il était toujours SON Jongin, mais avec des options supplémentaires qui le rendait encore plus... encore plus... encore plus merveilleux qu'il ne l'était déjà... Dieu ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Plus aurait été impossible... impossible... Se dit-il en souriant tout seul.

« -**HIKE !** S'écria tout à coup Jongin, le faisant sursauter.

Dans la seconde, obéissant à l'ordre donné, les chiens se mirent alors en mouvement et le traîneau commença à avancer.

Se tournant vers lui, Baekhyun vit à ses mouvements que Jongin aidait au démarrage en poussant sur son pieds droit, regardant au loin devant, concentré, habitué et Baekhyun sourit encore.

_« Merveilleux... »_ Se dit-il avant de reporter son attention vers l'avant, le cœur battant la chamade de bonheur.

...

Et dès cet instant il n'eut plus assez de ses yeux pour pouvoir admirer leur décor.

La forêt de sapins qui les entourait était recouverte d'un manteau blanc, vierge de tout passage, lisse et brillant sous les rayons du soleil, la rendant presque irréelle, magique... mais il était là... au milieu de cette splendeur... c'était réel et c'était émouvant... magnifique...

...

Très vite ensuite, le paysage changea. La forêt se clairsema et les arbres espacés les uns des autres, laissèrent apparaître d'avantage de merveilles... l'horizon, les montagnes, d'autres forêts lointaines et enneigées et un renard des neiges à la fourrure d'un blanc immaculé qui les regarda passer stoïquement de ses petits yeux perçants.

...

Puis le dernier arbre de la forêt de Kemihaaran passé, il n'y eut plus que du blanc.

Glissant sur cette gigantesque plaine enneigée, ils avançaient vite et grisé, Baekhyun fut tout à coup envahit par la nostalgie d'une nuit qui lui revint à l'esprit et qu'il avait presque oublié.

« -_Maman..._Chuchota-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux dans le vague.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à elle.

Il n'en avait d'ailleurs que très peu de souvenirs et ces derniers s'estompaient, même les traits de son visages étaient flous.

Pourtant, en cet instant, les images qui lui revenaient, étaient très nettes.

Des images d'un des derniers jours passé avec elle...

...Il avait cinq ans...

Elle l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, le visage rayonnant de joie, il s'en souvenait bien.

Elle l'avait rapidement habillé, chaussé, avant de l'emmener dehors.

Il neigeait à gros flocons et elle avait voulu qu'il voit ça.

De son avis, elle devait se savoir en fin de vie et avait voulu partager ce moment particulier avec lui avant de s'en aller...

Ils avaient marché jusqu'à un parc près de leur petit appartement, regardant le ciel constellé de flocons, sa petite main serrée dans la sienne, sa mère lui racontant des choses dont il ne se souvenait plus aujourd'hui...

Et il la revoyait ensuite, lâcher sa main, avant de s'écarter de lui, les bras en étoile et de tourner sur elle-même, offrant son visage aux duveteux flocons blancs, sous son regard fasciné d'enfant de cinq ans, qui ne voyait que par elle et la trouvait la plus belle du monde...

… Souriant à ce souvenir, souriant au sourire de sa mère, il secoua la tête.

Son souvenir suivant était celui de ce noël, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il avait passé chez des inconnus... sans elle... et qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais revu...

Et ça, il ne voulait pas y penser.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, le fait de ne pas fêter Noël avec Jongin l'avait tant affecté...

L'enfant renfermé qu'il était autrefois, ballotté de famille en famille, dès qu'il se retrouva orphelin, n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de fêter Noël avec des personnes qu'il aimait...

Plus tard, les gens croisés dans sa vie, n'avaient fait que la traverser et n'avaient jamais eut assez d'importance pour qu'il ait envie de combler ce manque avec eux...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fêter Noël durant toutes ces années et avait cru son tour venu en rencontrant l'amour, en rencontrant Jongin... Grosse désillusion.

Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais rien dit de tout ça...

Tombé pour lui dès le premier regard échangé dans cette rame de métro bondée, où ils s'étaient retrouvés assis face à face, fondant littéralement pour son sourire de tombeur dès la première seconde, son amour pour lui n'avait ensuite, plus jamais cessé de grandir, pour devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui... Un amour inconditionnel et toujours grandissant, un amour comme on en rencontre qu'un dans une vie, l'amour qu'on voue à une âme sœur, un amour réciproque et fusionnel qui vous possède jusqu'à la mort...

Et pour cette raison, le fait que Jongin s'absente et le laisse seul à chaque Noël, ce chagrin qui le submergeait, à chaque fois, le jour J venu, cette solitude oppressante qui le dévorait tant il lui manquait... il avait fait avec... et lui avait mentit, lui racontant de fausses soirées de réveillon pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser, pour le préserver et ne pas le faire souffrir inutilement, car l'en informer n'aurait rien changé... tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait...

Toutefois, il s'avérait aujourd'hui qu'il avait eut raison de ne pas lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, car Jongin avait eut la meilleure raison du monde, la plus belle...

L'amour de sa vie était lutin du Père Noël et en ce jour extraordinaire, il était lui-même sur le point de rencontrer Nicolas, le Père Noël, en personne.

Jongin lui offrait le plus beau Noël de sa vie, leur plus beau Noël, à tous les deux... ensembles...

_« __Enfin... _Se dit-il en souriant, les yeux clos.

...

* * *

**.**

**J'espère pouvoir vous servir la suite très vite, je fais de mon mieux :-)**

**INFO : Pour celle (et ceux ?) que ça intéresserait, j'ai crée mon compte facebook avec ce pseudo Gab EXO KaiBaek où je publie des exclus d'histoires a venir des extraits, des histoire que je ne publierai jamais ailleurs, des bonus inédits des illustrations à mes histoires, donc si ça vous intéresse, demandez moi en amie :-)**

**Et en parlant de bonus inédit. Vous trouverez justement en bonus, la rencontre de Jongin et Baekhyun de miracle in december que je ne publierai donc que sur ce compte fb ; les illustrations des lieux et des chiens aussi ...**


	12. La fin de la route

**.**

* * *

****1********2********-********La fin de la route****

* * *

.

Une étrange voix féminine et lointaine, fit tout à coup sortir Baekhyun de ses pensées...

Et il eut juste le temps de relever la tête vers le ciel, d'où semblait venir cette voix, que déjà, Jongin faisait stopper l'attelage.

« -**WHOA ! **Ordonna-t-il, immédiatement obéit par les chiens.

Se tournant alors vers son compagnon, Baekhyun le vit lever le nez vers le ciel et en fit de même.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Baekhyun en plissant les yeux pour tenter d'identifier le grand oiseau blanc qui tournoyait très haut au dessus d'eux.

« -Un harfang. Dit Jongin. Une chouette.

« -Et qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

« -Je ne sais pas, je ne comprend pas non plus, elle est trop loin. **Vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ?** Demanda-t-il aux chiens qui regardaient eux aussi le rapace.

« -**Elle parle des loups, de Sköll je crois.** Dit Wolf. **Elle est trop haut, c'est pas très clair.**

Les autres confirmèrent qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mieux que leur chef de meute et Jongin releva les yeux vers l'oiseau ?

« -**VIENS JUSQU'A NOUS !** Cria-t-il à la chouette. **ON NE T'ENTEND PAS, TU ES TROP ****HAUT**** !**

Le harfang sembla incliner la tête comme s'il acquiesçait et se mit alors à tournoyer de plus en plus vite en descendant dans leur direction, avant de se regrouper et de plonger vers eux, les serres en avant.

Baekhyun s'écarta comme il put du point visé par l'oiseau, tandis que Jongin faisait lui aussi un mouvement en arrière pour laisser de la place à l'immense rapace et le harfang ralentit brusquement d'un mouvement ample de ses ailes, se posant délicatement sur le guidon du traîneau, face à Jongin.

« -Si vous comprenez mon langage, j'en déduis que vous êtes des lutins de Nicolas, n'est ce pas ? Dit immédiatement la chouette d'une voix hululante.

« -C'est exact. Dit Jongin dans un sourire. Je suis Jongin et voici Baekhyun. Dit-il en désignant son compagnon au rapace qui tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Baekhyun de ses hypnotiques yeux jaune.

« -Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Ook. Poursuivit-elle en retournant son attention sur Jongin.

« -Enchanté aussi Ook. Dit Jongin. Et donc, que nous disais tu ?

« -Je conseillais à vos chiens de vous dérouter.

« -Nous dérouter ? Pourquoi ?

« -Sköll, le chef de la meute des loups gris est mort cette nuit et la meute est en perdition. La guerre fait rage au ceint de leur clan pour savoir qui sera leur nouveau chef, ce n'est pas le moment de les approcher.

« -Sköll est mort ? Dit Wolf. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

La tête de la chouette tourna alors sur elle même pour le regarder, sans que son corps ne bouge d'une plume et elle haussa des ailes.

« -Je ne sais pas trop et d'ailleurs, tous les animaux du coin spéculent, mais personne ne sait. Toutefois il y a quand même un renard qui m'a dit qu'il avait vu des pièges du coté des plaines et un lapin m'a dit qu'il avait vu Sköll boiter, il y a quelques jours, c'est peut-être le plus proche de la vérité.

« -Pauvre Sköll... Dit Lady.

« -En tous cas... Reprit la chouette en posant à nouveau ses grands yeux jaunes sur Baekhyun une seconde, avant de se tourner vers Jongin. Sköll était un sage, mais ses frères et fils, eux, ont les dents longues et seraient peut-être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour prouver leur férocité et leur bravoure aux autres, comme de s'attaquer à vous, humains, même si vous n'êtes pas les chasseurs qui ont placé les pièges à loups dans la plaine... juste pour la vengeance et gagner le respect des autres...

« -Ok. Dit Jongin. On va se dérouter alors. Merci de nous avoir prévenus Ook.

La chouette inclina la tête en guise de salut et poussa tout à coup, puissamment, sur ses pattes, en déployant ses ailes et s'envola avec élégance.

« -**Au revoir ! E****t passer le bonjour à Nicolas et Hermine de ma part !** Dit-elle en tournoyant une dernière fois au dessus d'eux, avant de filer très vite au loin.

…

« -**Tu sais par où on peut passer ? **Demanda Jongin à Wolf.

« -**Oui, on ****v****a se dérouter vers le lac.**

« -**T****u veux traverser le lac ? **

« -**Oui on est obligé de partir par là et on ne peut pas se permettre de le contourner, il n'y a pas d'équipement pour que vous passiez la nuit dehors. On doit impérativement couper par le lac pour arriver à la cité avant la nuit.**

« -**Ok. **Dit Jongin en remettant ses mains dans ses moufles. **Prenons par le lac alors...**

Les chiens reprirent leur position dans le sens de la marche et attendirent donc ses ordres.

« -**HIKE !** Ordonna Jongin pour que les chiens se mettent en marche. **GEE ! **Ajouta-t-il ensuite pour les faire tourner vers la droite.

L'attelage obéit encore une fois aux ordres donnés et ils reprirent rapidement de la vitesse.

…

Baekhyun, lui, était encore une fois sidéré par ce qui venait de se passer. Par le fait qu'un oiseau leur parle et qu'ils étaient à présent en train de se dérouter sur ses conseils Par le fait que ça se soit fait naturellement, qu'ils avaient prit les conseils de l'oiseau en compte et encore et toujours par le fait que merde ! Une chouette qui parle ! Une chouette polie et visiblement sympathique, une chouette avec un prénom ! Tout ceci était décidément complètement dingue, mais aussi... Tellement fantastique.

Et il sourit, à l'idée que dorénavant, s'il venait à se perdre, il pourrait demander son chemin à un pigeon, un chien et même à une fourmi, une abeille, un papillon, si tant est qu'il entende leur petite voix... C'était génial !

Souriant toujours, il pencha alors la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Jongin et ce dernier qui baissa les yeux sur lui, lui sourit lui aussi avant de se pencher par dessus le guidon du traîneau et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« _-__Ça__ va ?_ Lui dit-il ensuite dans un nouveau sourire.

« -A merveille. Répondit Baekhyun en extirpant sa main gauche d'une de ses grosses moufles pour la déposer sur sa joue fraîche, tendant un peu plus le cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Un baiser tendre et délicat par lequel ils se dirent _« je t'aime »_ sans le moindre mot.

Puis se regardant une seconde, ils plissèrent les yeux, se confirmant tous deux qu'ils avaient comprit le message et reprirent leur position initiale.

...

Le traîneau filant vite, le lac fut rapidement à portée de vue.

D'un étrange bleu nuit, l'immense étendue d'eau glacée ressortait au beau milieu de la plaine blanche et c'était magnifique.

Baekhyun pensa alors qu'effectivement, en faire le tour aurait prit beaucoup de temps.

Toutefois, quand ils l'atteignirent, ils ne bifurquèrent pas immédiatement et Jongin, qui regardait le lac avec attention, continua de le longer sur une bonne centaine de mètres, avant de faire stopper les chiens.

"-**WHOA !** Dit-il alors.

L'attelage stoppa et Jongin mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour regarder au loin.

"-**Si on traverse ici tu pense****s**** que ça ira Wolf ? **

"-**Je pense que oui, la glace paraît bien ****épaisse****, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.**

"-_Pas de problème... _Dit Jongin en quittant son poste pour aller vers la rive, avant de s'accroupir et frotter sa main sur la surface glacée, sous le regard curieux de Baekhyun. Il y a des imperfections à cause des bulles de méthane, vous aller vous blesser les pattes sans chaussons. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

"-On fera attention. Dit Wolf.

"-Il ne peut pas y en avoir sur toute la surface. Poursuivit Moonlight. On sera prudent et on contournera les zones trop abîmées, ne t'inquiète pas Jongin, on a l'habitude.

"-De toute façon on a pas le choix. Reprit Wolf.

"-OK. Dit Jongin. Je vous laisse gérer la direction alors.

"-Ça marche. Assura le chef de meute. Remettons nous en route, la température commence à baisser, il faut traverser avant que le blizzard se lève !

Jongin acquiesça alors en se redressant et retourna à son poste.

"-C'est quoi le problème avec la glace exactement ? Lui demanda Baekhyun en le regardant reprendre sa place.

« -Elle est abîmée. Les chiens vont devoir zigzaguer pour éviter les zones où la glace est coupante.

« -Ah OK. Dit Baekhyun en se tournant vers le lac.

« -Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est assez solide pour supporter notre poids, si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

Se tournant vers lui, Baekhyun fit un sourire contrit et Jongin lui sourit franchement en acquiesçant, confiant.

« -Allez ! Allons-y ! Dit-il alors. **Wolf ! Moonlight ! C'est quand vous voulez ! **

Et Jongin avait à peine terminé sa phrase que déjà le traîneau s'ébranlait et l'attelage descendit lentement sur le lac, sur leur gauche.

…

Ils prirent ensuite un peu plus de vitesse, mais la prudence des chiens pour éviter les zones de glace coupante, empêchait clairement de reprendre la cadence qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient encore dans la neige.

Inquiet Baekhyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter la glace, bien qu'il ne puisse voir celles se trouvant sur leur route.

Mais les bulles, effectivement prisonnières dans l'épaisse glace créaient des galettes et des milliers de petits chapelets, faisant ressembler ces amas à des méduses blanches et bleues agglutinées par endroits dans le bleu sombre des profondeurs et il trouva ça incroyable et magnifique.

Ce lac était une splendeur.

Puis le traîneau fit une embardée sur la droite et Baekhyun regarda l'énorme amoncellement de bulles que les chiens venaient de contourner, passer près d'eux, observant avec effarement les bulles qui entamaient la surface et leurs bords tranchants comme des lames de rasoirs.

L'attelage fit ensuite une nouvelle embardée, sur la gauche et Baekhyun se cramponna quand il bascula sur le coté.

Puis arrivés en plein milieu du lac, les zones de méthane devinrent tellement étendues, que les chiens qui ne pouvaient plus les éviter, faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour emprunter les endroits où il y en avait le moins.

Se penchant alors en avant, Baekhyun se mit à regarder la glace défiler entre les pattes des chiens.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jongin en le voyant faire.

« -Rien je... Commença-t-il en se retournant vers lui. Il y a beaucoup de bulles par ici.

« -Oui en effet. Je ne m'y attendais pas... il y en a vraiment beaucoup.

Baekhyun retourna alors son attention vers l'avant, reprenant son observation de la glace défilant sous les chiens et fronça le front, avant de se pencher un peu plus en avant.

Puis, se penchant sur la gauche, il suivit des yeux, une tache rouge qu'il venait de voir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous le traîneau et releva les yeux sur les chiens, avant de se fixer sur Angel, qui semblait boiter.

Et ce fut très clair.

« -Jongin ! Stop ! Angel est blessé ! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

« -**WHOA !** Cria Jongin immédiatement, faisant stopper le traîneau. Quoi ?

« -Angel est blessé à une patte !

Se précipitant vers le chien, tandis que les autres se tournaient tous vers lui, Jongin s'agenouilla sur le sol gelé.

« -Angel. Tu aurais dû prévenir ! Dit-il au chien en découvrant la tache de sang sous sa patte arrière gauche.

« -Il a raison ! Poursuivit Wolf. Tu aurais dû nous stopper tout de suite !

Angel baissa la tête sans répondre et Jongin le détacha de l'attelage avant de le faire sortir du rang et le faire allonger pour pouvoir voir la gravité de sa blessure.

« -Comment c'est ? Demanda Baekhyun qui le rejoignait.

« -Le coussinet principal est entaillé profondément, regarde.

Baekhyun grimaça et se releva pour retourner au traîneau, pendant que Jongin prenait une poignée de neige poudreuse accumulée près de lui dans le creux d'une grosse bulle ouverte sur la surface pour nettoyer le sang qui s'accumulait.

« -Il faut panser sa patte ! Dit Baekhyun en soulevant la bâche recouvrant leurs affaires.

« -Oui, il y a une mallette de soin, tu la vois ?

« -Oui, je l'ai ! Dit-il en revenant rapidement auprès de son compagnon.

Jongin ouvrit alors la mallette et c'est aidé de Baekhyun, qu'il nettoya correctement la plaie, avant de bander la patte d'Angel qui se laissait faire docilement et toujours silencieux.

« -Tu vas marcher à coté de l'attelage. Dit Jongin.

« -Mais non...

« -Si ! Sinon le bandage ne tiendra pas. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est blessé aussi ? Poursuivit-il en s'adressant aux autres chiens.

Tous répondirent par la négative et acquiesçant, Jongin resserra une dernière fois le bandage autour de la patte d'Angel, en le faisant se lever pour s'assurer qu'il tenait, tandis que Baekhyun rangeait le matériel de soin.

« -Ça devrait tenir. Ça ne te gêne pas trop pour marcher ?

Angel fit quelques pas pour vérifier et revint jusqu'à eux.

« -Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas plus perturbant qu'un chausson de cuir.

« -OK. On va pouvoir repartir alors. Dit-il en se relevant. Et au moindre problème vous prévenez ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention des autres chiens qui se remettaient dans le sens de la marche.

Baekhyun qui s'était relevé aussi, rangea ensuite la mallette dans le traîneau et Jongin le rejoignit pour l'aider à se réinstaller.

« -Joli coup d'œil ! Lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Baekhyun lui rendit alors son sourire.

« -_Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? _Dit-il tout bas.

« -_Pour ne pas __perturber__ le voyage et être justement __sortit__ du rang, je présume... _Dit Jongin en regardant Angel, qui marchait à quelques pas d'eux. _Les chiens son fidèles et des compagnons de confiance, __mais__ ils ont aussi une grande fierté et un profond __désir__ d'excellence, en __particulier__les__ chiens de traîneau et tous ceux qui font des courses, des spectacles ou des concours..._

« -_Tu voues une vraie passion aux chiens ! _

« -Oui c'est vrai. Sourit-il.

_« Et je ne le savais pas... » _Pensa Baekhyun en détournant le regard, troublé.

Ce qui Jongin remarqua tout de suite.

« -Je n'ai plus de raison de te cacher quoi que ce soit maintenant... Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureux, mais... _Je suis désolé..._ Finit-il tout bas en lui faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

« -Tu n'avais pas le choix, ne sois pas désolé. J'ai juste plein de nouvelles choses à apprendre de toi aujourd'hui. Dit Baekhyun dans un sourire. Tu es un nouveau Jongin... Par contre je te trouvais déjà extraordinaire, alors je n'ai plus de mot assez fort pour te qualifier. Dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Jongin rit en remontant la couverture de peau sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, avant de se lever.

« -En ce qui me concerne, il y a bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus de mot assez fort pour te qualifier toi... il n'en existe pas. Dit-il en s'éloignant pour reprendre sa place à l'arrière du traîneau.

Ne sachant quoi répondre encore une fois, Baekhyun se mordit les lèvres en rougissant comme une midinette flattée.

« -Ça va aller ? Poursuivit Jongin à l'attention d'Angel qui venait de se placer près du traîneau et dont Baekhyun se mit à grattouiller la tête.

« -Oui, repartons, je nous ai fait perdre assez de temps comme ça !

Jongin acquiesça et regarda Wolf qui attendait les ordres.

« -Allons-y Wolf ! Angel ! Méfie toi de nos embardées !

…

Une fois repartis, quelques hurlements de loups se firent entendre au loin et Baekhyun en eut un frisson dans le dos et il pria pour que la meute ne leur tombe pas dessus, une rencontre ne serait certainement pas équitable.

Les chiens étaient attachés ensembles et seraient donc trop entravés pour se défendre. Jongin et lui n'avaient rien qui pourrait leur servir à se défendre non plus... Oh non il ne voulait pas d'une rencontre avec cette meute dangereuse.

Puis les hurlements de loups allèrent en diminuant et il se rassura à l'idée qu'ils en étaient à présent beaucoup trop loin pour craindre la moindre chose et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes...

Ce voyage était vraiment incroyable, il aurait rit, si on lui avait dit, qu'un jour il aurait peur de se faire attaquer par des loups.

…

Puis leur but fut enfin en vue et quand ils remontèrent sur la rive, faisant crisser la neige fraîche et épaisse sous leur passage, Baekhyun tourna la tête à la recherche d'Angel qui n'était plus près du traîneau et le retrouva à quelques mètres derrière eux, grimpant à son tour sur la rive.

Visiblement, le chien semblait souffrir plus qu'il ne le disait et quand sa patte blessée qu'il posait à peine, glissa sur le rebord enneigé, le faisant presque chuter, Baekhyun se tourna vers Jongin.

« -Jongin... Angel a mal, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas le prendre avec moi dans le traîneau ?

Se tournant vers le chien, Jongin le trouva effectivement en arrière et ordonna aux autres de stopper la marche.

« -**WHOA ! Arrêtez ! **

Les chiens obéirent et Angel s'arrêta à son tour près d'eux.

« -Tu souffres beaucoup ? Lui demanda alors Jongin.

« -Ça ira...

« -Je crois que non Angel. Baekhyun propose que tu montes dans le traîneau avec lui et c'est une bonne idée.

Angel regarda Baekhyun qui lui sourit en acquiesçant et le chien regarda ensuite son père.

« -Si tu souffres trop, je préférerais aussi mon fils. Dit Wolf.

« -Moi aussi. Poursuivit sa mère.

« -Allez Angel... Papa et maman sont d'accord... Dit Baekhyun en repoussant la couverture le recouvrant. Ne te fais pas prier, monte avec moi !

« -D'accord...

Souriant, Jongin vint alors jusqu'à lui et l'aida à monter dans le traîneau, lui soulevant l'arrière train pour qu'il ne prenne pas appuis sur sa patte blessée.

Puis, se couchant entre les jambes de Baekhyun, Angel regarda ce dernier en inclinant les oreilles.

« -Merci...

Baekhyun lui sourit en replaçant la couverture à la fois sur lui et le chien, qui posa son museau sur sa cheville.

« -_Tu viens de te faire un ami fidèle pour l'éternité._ Lui dit Jongin à l'oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« -_L'éternité ?_ Dit-il, les yeux exorbités.

Jongin acquiesça dans un sourire amusé.

« -L'éternité. Répéta-t-il en se redressant, avant de retourner à sa place.

Baekhyun regarda Angel qui avait son regard bienveillant posé sur lui et se pencha pour lui grattouiller la tête.

« -J'espère que tu guériras vite. Dit-il alors que le traîneau reprenait sa course.

« -Une fois à la cité, il n'y paraîtra plus.

« -Comment ça ?

« -Sous le dôme, le temps s'arrête et tous les maux... disparaissent...

Baekhyun en resta bouche bée et Angel releva la tête.

« -Nicolas est un ange, Baekhyun... Un ange qui a sacrifié ses ailes et sa grâce pour créer cette aura céleste qui rend ce lieu, magique et le garde en dehors du temps...

« -Un ange ?

Angel acquiesça et Baekhyun posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, quand un autre souvenir d'enfant lui revint à l'esprit.

Sa mère lui avait toujours assuré que les anges existaient et elle lui avait dit de toujours croire en eux, peu importe ce que les autres pourraient dire. Que les anges étaient éternels et bons... et qu'un jour prochain, un ange croiserait sûrement son chemin...

Mon dieu il avait oublié ça...

Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit une chose pareille ? Était-ce les mots d'une maman aimante qui voulait faire rêver, rassurer son enfant ? Ou un message... une information de son avenir … qui se réalisait enfin ? Sa mère savait-elle ? Avait-elle rencontré un ange un jour ? Et si c'était le cas... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sauvé ?

Secouant la tête, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus penser à ça.

Sa mère croyait aux anges... Et il sourit... Elle avait eut raison de croire en eux...

…

Puis, reprenant le cours de la réalité, Baekhyun se rendit compte qu'Angel le fixait, comme s'il écoutait ses pensées.

« -Aurais-tu le pouvoir de lire dans ma tête ?

« -Moi ? Dit le chien étonné. Pas du tout ! Il n'y a que Mama qui a ce pouvoir !

« -Ma'... La louve ? Mama ? Elle lit dans les pensées ?

« -Oui... c'est un grand sage... et elle détient son pouvoir des.. S'interrompit-t-il, laissant Baekhyun en suspend, avant de s'esclaffer.

Et Baekhyun le regarda, incrédule, avant de sourire, amusé de le voir rire.

« -Non... en fait... en fait on ne sait pas... on ne sait rien d'elle... ni d'où lui vient son pouvoir, ni l'âge qu'elle a, ni de quelle manière elle est arrivée à Korvatundury... depuis quand Nicolas la connaît... on ne sait rien...

« -Mais elle sait tout... Ajouta Jongin qui avait été surpris d'entendre Angel se mettre à rire.

Baekhyun se tourna vers lui.

« -Mais c'est vrai que nous, on ne sait rien, je ne suis même pas sûr que Nicolas sache tout, bien qu'il en sache beaucoup plus long que quiconque sur Mama, c'est certain.

« -Il me tarde de la rencontrer.

« -Ça ne tardera plus maintenant. Dit-il en pointant le menton devant eux, le cœur battant la chamade.

Baekhyun tourna alors vivement la tête vers l'avant et vit au loin se dessiner une magnifique aurore boréale vert émeraude et doré.

« -Mon dieu c'est magnifique... Dit-il ému, tandis qu'Angel s'asseyait et se tournait pour voir lui aussi.

Puis ils continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence religieux.

Montant l'immense colline d'un blanc immaculé qui surplombait la cité et donnait le meilleur point de vue de la vallée entière, Jongin était de plus en plus fébrile et ému. Ils y étaient.. enfin...

Baissant ensuite les yeux sur Baekhyun qui avait son bras gauche posé sur le dos d'Angel, sa main lui grattouillant la tête, tandis qu'il ne quittait pas leur destination des yeux, Jongin sourit.

« -_Enfin... _Dit-il tout bas, heureux comme jamais.

Baekhyun, lui, avait le cœur en folie. Il savait... mais maintenant il allait le voir de ses yeux !

Il allait enfin voir cette cité légendaire de ses yeux et rencontrer le Père Noël en personne !

Et en cet instant il n'aurait laissé sa place à personne... Même pas pour tout l'or du monde !

Sa vie entrait dans le merveilleux. Sa vie si belle déjà, depuis que Jongin y était entré, prenait un nouveau tournant encore plus fantastique, toujours grâce à Jongin et il était aujourd'hui le mec le plus chanceux du monde, c'était une certitude.

…

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la colline et Jongin fit stopper les chiens.

« -**WHOA !** Dit-il alors, faisant se tourner Baekhyun.

Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants d'émotion et Jongin lui sourit, tout aussi ému, en lui tendant sa main pour qu'il descende du traîneau.

« -Tu es prêt ?

« -Je ne sais pas Amour, j'ai... J'ai le trac. Dit-il dans un immense sourire.

Lui souriant avec tendresse, Jongin lui ôta alors sa capuche et caressa sa joue du dos des doigts, avant de se saisir de sa main droite.

« -_C'est normal_... Dit-il tout bas..._Viens..._

Baekhyun acquiesça en resserrant d'avantage l'étreinte de leurs mains et se laissa entraîner par son compagnon, qui leur fit faire le tour du traîneau, avant d'avancer vers la pointe de la colline.

Leurs pas crissant dans la neige, dans l'immensité silencieuse de ce coin perdu et inconnu aux yeux du monde, ils atteignirent vite le haut du promontoire.

Immense point de vue sur la tout aussi immense aurore boréale sous laquelle se trouvait la cité que Baekhyun ne pouvait pas encore voir, la colline surplombait le site et il se sentit tout petit.

« -Nous y voilà. Dit Jongin en lâchant sa main pour se positionner dans son dos, son menton sur son épaule. A partir de maintenant, ta vie ne sera plus jamais la même mon ange.

« -Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer. Dit Baekhyun en collant sa joue à la sienne.

Jongin sourit et sortit la petite boite en bois de sa poche, avant d'amener ses deux mains devant son compagnon et d'ouvrir le coffret devant lui.

« -Tout le monde pleure la première fois... es tu prêt pour la plus incroyable émotion de ta vie ?

« -_Oui... _Souffla Baekhyun, les yeux fixés sur le dernier morceau de pain d'épice.

Son cœur battait fort, il était fébrile et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de manger ce bout de gâteau et de voir. Mais son trac était puissant, il était comme intimidé et n'osait pas faire le moindre geste.

« -OK. Alors prends le morceau de pain d'épice et ferme les yeux bébé.

Baekhyun se saisit alors du morceau de gâteau, la main tremblante et clos les paupières.

« -J'ai des picotements dans tout le corps...

Le menton toujours posé sur son épaule, Jongin remit la boite en bois à présent vide, dans sa poche et fronça le front.

Des picotements ?

Lui aussi avait des picotements mais c'était normal... par contre Baekhyun...

« -J'ai les jambes qui flageolent... Dit Baekhyun dans un petit rire nerveux.

L'entourant de ses bras, Jongin le serra contre lui, amusé.

« -_Détends toi... _Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Les yeux toujours clos, Baekhyun souffla doucement en posant sa main gauche sur celle de Jongin, agrippant ses doigts aux siens.

« -Bien... Maintenant mange le pain d'épice. Dit Jongin, son regard posé sur la cité illuminée.

Acquiesçant, Baekhyun amena alors lentement, le morceau de gâteau à sa bouche et fut surpris d'en trouver le goût changé... il était en cet instant le meilleur gâteau qu'il n'ai jamais mangé de sa vie et tout de suite, son corps fut traversé par une onde douce et caressante.

« -_Tu es bien ?_ Dit Jongin, tout bas, en caressant sa jour à la sienne.

« -Merveilleusement bien...

« -Alors garde les yeux fermés et écoute moi... _Vois ce que le commun des mortels ne peut voir. Vois le merveilleux au delà de tout ce qui fait ce monde. Au delà de la raison, vois ce qui est __vraiment.__.. Et entre dans le secret __féerique__ du bonheur absolu_... Récita-t-il d'une vois émue. Maintenant ouvre les yeux mon ange...

Resserrant ses doigts à ceux de Jongin qui l'étreignit encore plus fortement, Baekhyun ouvrit alors lentement les paupières en se mordillant la lèvre...

Et c'est irradié d'une émotion mêlée de bonheur, de joie et d'amour, qu'il vit la cité de Korvatundury apparaître sous ses yeux ébahis, en des milliards d'étoiles scintillantes et dorées...

Gigantesque bulle givrée, le dôme abritait cette cité semblable à une ville au milieu de nul part. Cité illuminée de milliers de lumières colorées... Cité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé si grande... C'était si incroyable, beau et merveilleux... c'était si bouleversant de la voir enfin de ses yeux … que très vite, les larmes inondèrent son visage... Un bonheur puissant encré dans le cœur.

« -_Jongin... _Dit-il dans un souffle.

« -Ça va ? Demanda Jongin en l'étreignant d'avantage, ému par l'émotion de Baekhyun qu'il sentait à présent se diffuser en lui.

« -Oui c'est... c'est merveilleux...

Souriant, les larmes aux yeux, Jongin déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'écarta de lui pour venir à ses cotés.

Détournant le regard de la cité, Baekhyun planta alors son regard dans le sien.

Son visage rayonnait de bonheur et Jongin se dit qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette image de lui.

Puis ils se sourirent et Jongin prit sa main dans la sienne.

« -_On y va ? _Dit-il tout bas.

Baekhyun acquiesça tout sourire, il était impatient.

« -_Oui..._

Jongin déposa alors un baiser sur son sourire, avec tendresse et l'incita à entamer la descente du flan de la colline qu'ils feraient à pieds.

Silencieux, les chiens leur emboîtèrent ensuite le pas automatiquement.

Et c'est presque solennellement, main dans la main, qu'ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la cité... qui n'attendait que leur arrivée.

../..


End file.
